Un  docteur, un détective et un capitaine
by Raptah
Summary: Crossover : Personnages sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Jack Harkness, Doctor Who, des guests, enfin Les frères Winchester et at last but not least : Castiel.  j'essaie de finir cette histoire avant le 31 décembre
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Un docteur, un détective et un capitaine. Le triumvirat de l'urgence en goguette.

**Paragraphe 1**

**Encore un 'rendez-vous 'interruptus''**

Urgence ! Rentrez à la maison, toutes affaires cessantes S.H . C'était le troisième texto reçu par John, alors que celui-ci tentait de sauver une fois encore, un de ses rendez-vous avec Sarah. 'À la maison', comme si nous étions en couple, maugréant-il intérieurement.

- « Comment va ce cher Sherlock ?', dit d'un ton mi- amusé, mi- las, Sarah.

Cela faisait longtemps, de fait, depuis le premier jour qu'elle sortait avec John, qu'elle avait compris que Sherlock Homes éprouvait pour son colocataire des sentiments, qui pouvaient le faire ressembler parfois à la caricature d'un mari sicilien jaloux, _(tant qu'à faire dans la caricature)_, ce qui la faisait rire , ou un enfant capricieux, (et, là, pas tous les jours), et son John, acceptait, certes en rechignant, _(comme un gamin qui 'voulait' pas y aller)_, mais cela était plus pour la forme et garder une contenance en public qu'autre chose, car rien ne l'empêchait de déménager du 221 B Baker Street, d'arrêter cet 'assistanat' de détective, et de se consacrer à plein temps, à la médecine et accessoirement à elle aussi.

Elle avait essayé de comprendre la relation entre les deux hommes, et en avait déduit que Sherlock était à sa façon 'amoureux' de son John. En pensant à Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective et y associer, déjà un sentiment humain, et un comme l'amour, paraissait aussi déplacé, que son trait d'humour, lorsqu'elle avait dit un soir à un John offusqué_, (suite, à, encore un 'rendez-vous 'interruptus'' par Mister S)_, celui-ci se défendant tant bien que mal de devoir rejoindre son colocataire pour une 'urgence'

- « Je pense que le jour de la mort de Sherlock, son cerveau servira de modèle pour les nouvelles générations d'ordinateurs semi-organiques. Que de la logique, pas de sentiments ! » Avait-elle déclaré d'un ton sérieux-amusé.

Il faut dire que Sherlock, ne sachant pas lui même, qu'il éprouvait des sentiments de cette nature pour John, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Sarah, encore plus terne que Moly, expression de sa misanthropie, car il était plus misanthrope que misogyne. C'était l'intégralité de l'espèce humaine qui l'indifférait, voir l'irritait par sa bêtise et sa soumission à des sentiments la poussant à sa perte.

En d'autres temps et lieux, on l'aurait pris pour un saint homme de penser que nombre de sentiments étaient la route vers l'enfer, le disciple appliquant au mieux les préceptes du Bouddha. Mais là, à Londres, il passait pour un psychopathe lorsque qu'un crime particulièrement immonde, ou une affaire 'tordue', le sortant de sa léthargie, le rendait aussi excité qu'un enfant le matin de noël. C'était d'ailleurs les seuls moments, où Sherlock faisait transparaitre des sentiments, qui étaient jugés indécents par la plupart des personnes 'normales' comme l'avait dit à John le soir de leur première affaire, une sergent de police. –« Vous verrez, comme tout bon psychopathe, un jour, il assassinera quelqu'un, juste par ennui. »

**Paragraphe 2**

**Une pietà nocturne **

Et John ? Qu'éprouvait-il pour son colocataire ? Mary s'était posé des questions, lors de leur première rencontre, puis, lorsque John l'avait invité à diner et qu'ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble, elle était arrivée à la conclusion suivante :

Hétérosexuel à 100%, bon amant, voir très bon par moments, tendre, prévenant, 'sauvage'. Certes, son admiration, voir dévotion pour Sherlock pouvant être interprété par certaines personnes, comme un autre sentiment.

Par la suite, elle avait découvert lors de leurs nuits suivantes, que John avait des cauchemars liés à son séjour en Afghanistan, dans ces moments là, elle se sentait assez inutile. D'autant plus inutile, qu'une nuit à Baker Street, réveillée par une soif tenace, s'étant rendu dans la cuisine chercher une bouteille d'eau, elle avait entendu les cris de John faisant surement encore l'un de ses cauchemars. Elle avait laissé sa recherche d'eau pour remonter à l'étage, et avait trouvé Sherlock, tenant dans ses bras un John qui d'une voie de petit enfant le remerciait en s'excusant du dérangement.

Elle s'était presque sentie de trop, et avait voulu faire demi tour pour allez rechercher sa bouteille d'eau, (avec un peu de whisky peut être), mais c'était sans compter sans les sens de l'homme tenant toujours John dans ses bras et qui lui tournant le dos dit.

- « Mais entrez Sarah, John faisait encore un de ses cauchemars », avec un ton détaché, presque 'clinique', puis faussement interrogatif

- « vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher de l'eau ? John ? » John encore dans les bras de Sherlock, senti monter en lui l'envie subite de réviser la vie des atomes, enfin surtout avoir leur taille pour pouvoir disparaître instantanément.

John avait depuis quelques temps à nouveau ses, ces cauchemars, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et pas plus, pourquoi, la voie de Sherlock, ses bras, l'apaisait autant, voir plus que Sarah lors de ses crises. (Il pensait confusément que l'épisode avec Moriarty, y était pour quelque chose). Cette nuit là, il avait compris que Sherlock était une personne importante pour lui, et Sherlock aussi apprit cette nuit, que John était et allait devenir un être cher.

- « Je vous remercie, Sherlock », dit John en se séparant de Holmes qui se levait maintenant.

- « Toujours à votre service», répondit ce dernier.

- « John ? » Dit, Sarah faussement calme. John, ayant repris une voix asurée, répondit à Sherlock, qui maintenant se dirigeait vers la porte. –« Merci pour l'eau Sherlock».

- « Mais, pas de quoi, John », et sortant, Sherlock laissât, un John mal à l'aise et une Sarah confuse.

**Paragraphe 3**

**Vive les desserts !**

John avait cessé depuis un moment de se défendre, lorsque comme la fois qu'il avait mangé avec Sherlock dans un restaurant pour leur première enquête, le propriétaire n'avait pas un seul instants démordu du fait que John était le rencard de Holmes, induisant que Sherlock _(paraissant plutôt asexuel pour John),_ serait plus enclin à être séduit par le charme masculin que féminin,

John voulu mettre les choses au clair, ceci ne faisant qu'embrouiller la situation, et Sherlock Holmes, 's'amusa ?' en remerciant John de sa 'proposition', en lui disant qu'il était déjà marié à son travail. Était-ce de l'humour, ou une réalité, aussi bien aujourd'hui que sur le moment, John n''en n'avait pas la moindre idée.

Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, enfin une nanoseconde il avait été comme 'Stiles' dans 'Teen Woolf', ne comprenant pas pourquoi un gay n'était pas intéressé par lui, se sentant ridicule à cette pensée 'acnéique', John l'avait enfui en lui et passé à autre chose_, (il avait découvert cette série (certes pour ados), depuis peu et l'appréciait lors de ses nuits d'insomnies chroniques)._

De plus, il n'y avait pas que des inconvénients, dans certains restaurants ou bars, pas spécifiquement gay, leur 'couple', si il pouvait gêner certains convives, d'autres et surtout ce qui était intéressant, certains membres du personnel, étaient tout 'miel' avec eux.

Un soir, John avait noté que leur voisins de table, _(un couple hétéro, d'un moins en apparence, vu les regards en coin pas du tout agressifs, que l'homme faisait à Sherlock)_ avait eu aussi bien dans la présentation que la quantité et surement qualité, des plats moindres que les leurs. Dans leurs enquêtes, certains membres du personnel de bureaux ou magasins étaient plus détendus, donc loquasses avec eux que la police, et pas parce qu'ils étaient détectives privés.

- « Je suis désolé Sarah, Sherlock a besoin de moi, je dois y aller. On se voit demain ! » Et John laissât encore une fois Sarah finir seule, cette fois, ils en étaient au désert. Ils avaient pu être tranquilles jusqu'à la fin du plat principal, le téléphone de John commençant à (ne) sonner (que) dés l'arrivée des desserts.

- Au moins, il augmentera pas son taux de sucre, pensât-elle, c'est pas comme moi, et elle enfui une part du Cheese-cake de John, une part de son gâteau au chocolat encore en bouche.

- Faut qu't'arrêtes de compenser ma fille, sinon dans six mois, faut refaire entièrement ta garde robe. Se dit-elle. Et d'abord, compenser pourquoi ? John était amusant, sauf que ses obligations 'Holmessiennes' commençait à la chauffer doucement. John devrait faire un choix un jour, et pour l'instant leur propre relation étant plus récente que le lien qui le liait à Sherlock, elle s'avait qu'elle ne pourrait être gagnante si elle mettait un ultimatum. –'Pachience et longueur de temch, et chetera' penchat-elle la bouche pleine.

**Paragraphe 4**

**Le système solaire existe, je l'ai rencontré !**

John était dans le taxi le menant au 221 b, et encore une fois, le sentiment de honte d'abandonner Sarah quasi dés, et pas dés que Sherlock l'appelait, (_il était en progrès_). Mais il était aussi en colère, contre Sherlock et lui même. Il espérait que ce n'était pas encore une des lubies de son colocataire. La dernière en date, alors qu'il passait une soirée agréable chez Sarah à regarder une rediffusion d'un 'French & Saunders', Sherlock lui avait pourri son téléphone du même message. 'Révélation à faire, extrême urgence S.H'. Au bout du 10ième message, John avait prit congé et était rentré. Et ce, pour voir, un désordre' (si tenté qu'il y avait de l'ordre dans leur appartement), de livres d'astronomie éparpillés sur le sol et les meubles, et s'entendre dire par un Sherlock irradiant de fierté.

- « Vous aviez raison John, il est effectivement important de s'intéresser au système solaire et j'aimerai avoir votre avis». Quelques mois auparavant, John avait été scié de découvrir que Sherlock et la géométrie de la terre, (ronde, carrée, en triangle, plate, quelle importance !) et en plus sa rotation autour du soleil, (et pas l'inverse), était des sujets secondaires pour ce brillant esprit.

-Vous m'avez fait revenir pour ça ! » Dit John énervé.

Ne comprenant pas le soudain accès de mauvaise humeur de son colocataire, alors que lui, Sherlock venait de lui faire un compliment, il lui répondit néanmoins tout à son idée.

- « J'ai entendu dire que Pluton n'était plus considéré comme une planète. Vous étiez au courant ? Quel est votre avis ?_ »_

- « Vous m'avez fait revenir pour me demander mon avis sur pluton ? », dit John d'un ton exaspéré.

- J'espère que ce soir, c'est pour une bonne raison qu'il me fait rentrer comme un toutou, et un toutou obéissant en plus !

John, se passant la main sur le visage au moment de cette dernière pensée. Le taxi déposa son passager qui semblait bien soucieux, s'était dit le chauffeur. John en montant les marches le menant à leur appartement, entendit une voie d'homme sur un ton fort et énervé.

- « Mais si, je vous assure, ce n'est pas une tentative mesquine de votre frère contre vous, c'est la pure vérité.». John s'arrêta pour être discret, il espionnait.

- « Mycroft ? », c'était Sherlock,

- « Pourquoi moi, nous ? Au fait, Bonsoir John, merci d'être venu si vite » ce 'nous' ne valant rien qui vaille de bon pour un John qui accéléra sa montée des marches étant découvert, une fois de plus par son coloc.

- « Messieurs, je suis le docteur John Watson »

- « on le sait déjà », dit sèchement Mycroft

- « Capitaine Jack Harkness » puis avec un sourire charmeur, à souhait

- «Pour vous servir », dit avec un ton, comme si cet inconnu s'adressait à une petite chose précieuse.

- Tout juste s'il ne va pas me faire un baisemain, ce con, pensât John énervé.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait imaginer ! John fusilla Sherlock du regard, ce qui déclencha un rire chez ce capitaine.

- D'abord capitaine de quoi ? Piccadilly Circus ? Parce que avec son accoutrement de militaire de pacotille de la seconde guerre mondiale, _(ce manteau ! mais vraiment, n'importe quoi, en cette saison)_. John fut sorti, extirpé de ses pensées par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- « Mais, c'est qu'il est teigneux le mignon blondinet avec ses yeux de braise, comme je les aime », dit Jack, dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

John était prêt à répondre, verbalement et physiquement à ce trouduc, mais Mycroft intervint.

- « Capitaine, je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez solliciter notre aide », une ombre passa dans le regard de Jack, si il avait du demander leur aide, comme il disait, c'était parce que son équipe avait été décimée. Cela ferait presque deux ans terrestres que …. Mais Jack étant et pour l'éternité Jack, lançât avec une moue, un

-« Si on peut même plus rire ».

**Paragraphe 5**

**Médecin militaire John Watson au rapport !**

John regardant à nouveau Sherlock, cherchant une explication à son 'foutage' de tronche de la part d'un inconnu, et ce, devant Mycroft qui lui avait dit négligemment lors d'un de leurs entretiens.

- « Vous savez John, si une nuit d'ivresse, vous vous trompiez de lit, je suis sur que mon petit frère serai un ange de douceur avec vous. », ceci dit sur un ton, amusé, mi- concupiscent, mi- amer. Puis, rajoutant devant la tête de John en confit de canard.

- « Je ne cherche que le bien-être de mon frère, vous le savez, non ? »

- « Vous faites aussi marieur, ou c'est juste un hobby sur votre temps libre ? » Avait répondu John, trouvant instantanément plate sa réplique. Il avait eu plutôt envie de lui dire d'aller à Douves si la mer monte version cockney. John fut sorti a nouveau de ses pensées.

- « Soldat Watson » dit soudain Mycroft

- « Les informations qui vont vous êtes dites sont ultra top secrètes, même moi, je n'ai que peu d'informations sur ce dossier et ce 'secteur d'activité' (en regardant le capitaine).»

Sherlock devant l'aveu de son frère à admettre que lui, Mycroft Holmes, n'avait pas toutes les informations. Enfin quelque chose qui éveillait réellement l'intérêt du détective, car, rares les fois étaient lorsque Mycroft avouait une faiblesse, car dans sa position, cela en était une de ne pas avoir toutes les informations, car jusqu'à présent, ce qu'avait raconté ce capitaine aux yeux bleus pénétrants, semblait plus sortir d'un mauvais roman de gare de S.F à deux pence, qu'autre chose.

Peut être qu'en écoutant à nouveau ce dernier expliquer à John, cette mission, il arriverait a ne pas rire comme la première fois, ce qui est un exploit de faire rire Sherlock.

Aux mots de Soldat, avant son nom, John compris que c'était vraiment une urgence, mais de quelle sorte ? Et ce capitaine qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder comme un hypoglycémique en pleine crise devant la devanture d'une pâtisserie, John dans le rôle de la tarte au sucre. Les frères Holmes, fallait rien leur demander, donc John s'assit sur une chaise du salon et attendit la suite.

- « Avant toute chose, vous devez signer ces documents engageant votre confidentialité à ce qui va vous êtes dit » dit Mycroft

- « Et si je refuse ? » répondit John

- « Alors, on devra peut être te buter mon sucre. », dit Jack avec un ton et une mine triste. .. triste, enfin, les yeux concupiscents de ce capitaine envoyaient un autre signal.

- Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ? Se rappelant sa métaphore pâtissière, se dit John.

- « Nous vous demanderons simplement de quitter la maison pour une heure ou deux », répondit Mycroft.

- « Je peux parler avec Sherlock en privé ? » dit John, s'adressant à Mycroft, car il avait décidé d'ignorer, (si cela était possible), ce capitaine, qui commençait à plus que lui taper sur le système, d'autant plus que non seulement Sherlock, n'avait à aucun moment pris sa défense, (il n'avait pas rit ou sourit non plus, contrairement à son frère), mais il semblait plus qu'intéressé par cet homme. Cela énervait John. Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à ce genre de guignol, il méritait mieux. (Hein, qu'est ce que je pense là ?). Heureusement pour John, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, qui pourraient devenir dangereuses pour lui, si il avait continué sa digression. Déjà que penser, à un compagnon possible pour son colocataire était bizarre, mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui semblât encore plus étrange.

- « Pensez vous que les Extra terrestres existent, John ? » dit Jack. Le docteur Watson n'avait pas aimé l'utilisation de son prénom.

- « Eh bien en tant que médecin, je pense qu'il est possible que des formes de vie puissent exister ailleurs que sur terre, mais de là, à en croiser ! »

- « Si, cet entretien doit continuer, il doit signer les documents de confidentialité », s'exclama Mycroft, avec un ton indiquant sa colère, à ce que Jack révèle déjà des informations.

À ce moment, 'Méduse', c'est ainsi que John avait surnommé la secrétaire si particulière de Mycroft, apparaissant d'un coin de la pièce, _(il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence jusqu'à présent)_, tendit à ce dernier une mallette en lui indiquant d'apposer son pouce sur un mécanisme d'ouverture.

- « Sherlock, je peux te parler » dit John,

- « Vraiment touchant » dit Jack, ce qui faillit ébranler la bonne résolution de John de l'ignorer.

John et Sherlock sortirent sur le palier

- « Tu peux m'expliquer ! » dit John avec un ton plus énervé qu'interrogatif.

- « Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien te dire, tu n'as pas signé » dit Sherlock.

- « Pourquoi ? Toi c'est fait ? »

- « oui, tu connais ma curiosité » dit –il avec la bouille d'un gamin ayant fait une bêtise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paragraphe 6**

**Mission vraiment improbable**

C'est un John toujours énervé qui rentra dans le salon et prenant les papiers, les signa avec le stylo tendu par 'Méduse ' celle-ci affichant toujours son sourire si engageant à la conversation. Il apposât son pouce sur le boitier et la mallette s'ouvrit.

Il était dans un épisode de 'Mission Impossible'. Un écran, s'étant allumé en même temps qu'il avait ouvert la mallette, le visage de Mycroft apparut.

- « Cher Docteur Watson », John lançât aussitôt un regard vers le Mycroft dans le salon.

- « J'avais prévu… au cas ou. » répondit-il au regard interrogateur du docteur.

- vraiment les Holmes, pensât John. Le mycroft numérique ayant continué à faire son exposé.

- « …, donc comme je viens de vous le dire, ceci doit rester hautement confidentiel » John se plongea dans cette vidéo. Le Mycroft numérique enchainât,

- «Les extra-terrestres existent Docteur Watson, et nous en avons la preuve depuis de longues années, (John pensât aussitôt à Rosewell), et ce, depuis le XIX° siècle précisément, et la rencontre de la reine victoria avec l'une de ses formes de vie, d'où la création de l'institut Torchwood, dont le Capitaine Jack Harkness en est le dirigeant. ». À ces mots sortis de la mallette, jack, fit une révérence à l'égard de John.

- « J'suis quand même du beau linge, malgré mon manteau ». Jack avait senti que John le trouvait ridicule avec. Pourtant ce manteau … son sourire et ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique apparurent dans l'esprit de Jack, pourquoi pensait-il à lui, et maintenant ? L'admiration que John portait à Sherlock était évidente pour tout le monde, surtout lorsqu'il le regardait, cela rappelant à Jack comment il avait été lui aussi regardé autrefois. Mais Jack était Jack, et c'est avec un haussement des sourcils suggestif et un ton lascif, qu'il enchainât.

- « Qui est bien pratique pour se dissimuler pour un p'tit calin rapide dans un couloir, ou ailleurs, ou pour s'étendre dans l'herbe ».

Jack, au mot 'câlin', ayant branché sa propre chaine porno, où passait 'The nauty nurse Jack & doctor Watson », où un nouvel infirmier apprenait à un ingénu docteur ….. et donc, ne vit pas le poing de John s'abattre en sa direction.

- « Aoutch ! Mais c'est qu'elle grifferai » s'exclama Jack en se frottant la mâchoire, Mycroft interloqué, n'avait pas bougé, 'Méduse', oui, elle se tenait entre les deux hommes, prête à agir… contre John. ('Méduse' ayant passé dans l'après midi, un moment avec le capitaine dans son bureau, elle avait cédé aux phéromones d'un autre siècle)

- « N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour jouer votre rôle, capitaine ? » dit Mycroft d'un ton glacial. Son œil exercé de grand frère ayant vu Sherlock 'tiquer', au moment où John lâchant la mallette, s'était levé pour frapper Jack.

- « Assis » s'exclama Mycroft envers John

- « Vous êtes dorénavant en mission et sous mes ordres. »

John sidéré, regarda Sherlock, _(qui n'avait pas intervenu encore cette fois, se dit-il)_. Sherlock lui désignant du regard la chaise qu'il avait quitté quelques instants avant.

- « John, vous avez peu être cassé le joujou de Mycroft, vous devriez regarder le joli clip de mon frère, son maquillage le rajeunit de six mois.. » ceci dit avec un ton de 'réprobation'.

John eu un sourire, Sherlock le surprendrait toujours, et il serait aussi, surement toujours surpris d'être surpris, donc John ramassa la mallette qui ne 'disait' plus rien. L'image fit éclater de rire John, car c'était un Mycroft arrêt sur image lui rappelant la tête de Graham Chapman dans le sketch des Monty Python s'intitulant: 'Twit of the year'. Il reprit donc le visionnage. Après plusieurs minutes de silence absolu à part la voie de 'Mycroft 2', il poussât un profond soupir avant de parler.

**Paragraphe 7**

**E.T est en rut et John se doit de convoler en injustes noces !**

- Donc, si je comprends bien, différentes sortes d'aliens viennent diner à la maison depuis Mathusalem, et là on a une reine en liberté qui, _(et la voie de John eu une autre intonation),_ hypnotise et, ou drogue ses victimes humaines pour que celles-ci ai des relations sexuelles pouvant les faire périr d'épuisement, afin de 'récolter' cette énergie produite pendant les orgasmes en la combinant à la douleur morale ou physique, ou les deux, et ce, pour alimenter son propre plaisir, processus indispensable pour la procréation de leur espèce ?

- « Oui, c'est une espèce qui fonctionne comme les abeilles. Leur cycle de vie est d'environ 250 ans terrestres. Leur maturité sexuelle arrivant entre 70 et 80 ans, l'incubation des œufs, dix ans. À chaque génération, une centaine de reines essaiment dans l'univers à la recherche de planètes aptes à leur mode de reproduction. Cela doit être leur dixième passage sur terre » répondit Jack

- Bref, des E.T qui se shootent aux orgasmes, version sado maso pensât John.

- « Et qu'est ce que j'ai à faire là dedans, ou Sherlock ? » demandât John.

- « Eh, bien, cher docteur… », enfin, ce Jack avait compris qu'il lui devait le respect, -« De mon cœur »,

- raté se dit John,

- « Laissez moi vous expliquer, l'importance de votre présence. »

- « Le but est de les arrêter avant un décès, _(sinon, cela impliquait-il qu'ils les laisseraient tout de même se reproduire ?),_ et de renvoyer chez eux nos 'amis', _(définitivement, les aliens avaient une forme d''accord tacite des autorités)_, mais pour ce faire, deux ou trois petits détails ne sont pas inclus dans la vidéo », dit Jack en regardant cette fois Mycroft, d'un ton amusé et de défi. John avait compris, ils avaient besoin de ses compétences en tant que médecin. L'hypothèse médicale de John commençait à se fissurer, néanmoins.

- « Le puritanisme de Monsieur Holmes, l'a empêché de dire que l'énergie sexuelle que recherchent particulièrement les aliens est celle du coït entre hommes, _(deux ou plus, ajoutât-il dans un gloussement faussement prude en regardant Sherlock)_ et je parle, ni de masturbation ou fellation. » dit-il, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

John était, euh, ben euh justement. Quoi ? On lui demandait de .. avec un homme .. jamais ! Que 'Méduse' le pétrifie en lui tirant tout de suite une balle dans la tête, il voulait oublier.

- « Mais il en est hors de question ! Sherlock, dit quelque chose, merde » s'écriât John.

'Méduse', tendit alors à John, trois des feuilles qu'il avait signé sans lire, pour se débarrasser des 'invités' et finir peinard sa soirée gâchée depuis son départ du restaurant en laissant Sarah encore une fois terminer seule un repas commencé à deux.

Ces 'feuilles' étaient la licence d'union civile entre lui et Sherlock avec leurs signatures, ils étaient légalement aux yeux de la loi britannique, un couple légitime depuis aujourd'hui, au vu de la date des tampons de la mairie de Chelsea. John se sentait 'tamponné', là.

– Chelsea, au moins, c'est un quartier chic, m'importe quoi ! Se dit-il, s'hurla t-il plutôt. Pourquoi Sherlock avait-il signé ?

Répondant à cette interrogation muette de John, Jack s'écriât joyeusement à l'adresse d'un John 'médusé', (non, y'avait déjà une gorgone dans la pièce), scotché, oui, c'est ça.

-« Ben, Johnny n'est pas content de n'plus vivre dans le péché ? Un verre s'impose, non ? » Si plus tôt, John lui avait mis son poing dans la tronche, là, y'avait plus de John.

- « Tu savais pour l'union ? » dit un John sidéré à Sherlock

- « Bien oui, je lis toujours ce que je signe » ceci étant une évidence fondamentale pour Sherlock, cela répondu avec d'un ton blasé. Cela n'aidait pas John à faire surface, au contraire. Naviguant à vue, le 'périscope' pété, John dit

- « Mais, tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? »

- « Que c'est juste un papier enregistré cet après midi, et qui, dés que cette mission sera finie, disparaitra des registres ».

'Méduse' apparut dans le champ visuel de John, celle-ci lui tendant un verre de whisky généreusement servi, pour le 'scotché' de docteur.

- « Merci », dit-il

« Mais pas de quoi » répondit-elle, à nouveau toujours aussi 'absente'.

Pourquoi devaient-ils faire semblant (et en quoi consistait 'ce semblant') d'être un couple, et surtout que faisait ce capitaine, qui horripilait de plus en plus John. Cet étranger dégageait un parfum que John n'appréciait pas, il pensât que si Jack s'en mettait encore plus, il aurait soit la gerbe, ou de l'urticaire.

_(Certains cas rarissimes d'immunité, voir d'intolérance aux légendaires phéromones du capitaine avaient eu lieu au cours de sa longue vie, John faisait partie de ces rares personnes, allez savoir pourquoi ! Bon, bon nombre d'allergies sont d'origines psychosomatiques)._

**Paragraphe 8**

**Un homme marié n'en vaut pas deux**

- « C'est quoi votre rôle dans cette histoire ?» demandât-il au capitaine qui détachant son regard de Sherlock, _(ce dernier regardant Jack avec autant d'intérêt),_ comme le vit John en glissant un œil en coin vers son 'légitime' roomate maintenant, et donc agaçant encore plus John.

- « Je suis le vil tentateur » dit Jack en singeant 'le grand méchant loup'.

- « Vous et Sherlock, tu permets que j't'appelle Sherlock » lui dit Jack avec un clin d'œil malicieux » et regardant à nouveau John,

- «Vous êtes un jeune couple fraichement uni en voyage de noces. Vous vivez ensemble depuis plus d'un an, et je suis le vil tentateur qui va vous rencontrer 'par hasard' et briser votre couple», la fin de la phrase dit avec un ton théâtral et mélodramatique.

- « C'est un scénar mièvre de l'amant gay dans le placard » dit John avec ton 'jaune', mais fier de son mot, puis,

- « Problème, je vous rappelle que je travaille en tant que médecin », interrompu par le capitaine.

- « Aucuns soucis, nous avertirons votre hiérarchie que….. vous êtes témoin dans un procès militaire, et donc absent pendant une quinzaine de jours. »

L'attente entre le 'que' et la suite de la phrase avait paru durée une éternité pour John. Imaginer que ses collègues apprennent qu'il était uni avec un homme et parti en voyage de noces, la honte.

- « Avoir comme couverture, (heum, _raclement de gorge_), et bien, le fait de partager les mêmes draps, pour approcher les aliens est le meilleur stratagème pour sans éveiller trop leur soupçons, les surveiller », dit Mycroft, s'adressant à John et enchainant.

- « Vous devez comprendre que si nous avions pu demander à des agents de nos services, nous ne ferions pas appel à vous, à votre patriotisme »

- À mon cul, faillit répondre John, car c'était son anatomie justement qui pouvait pâtir de ce 'patriotisme', et ce capitaine qui maintenant papillonnait des yeux de Sherlock à lui ! Il n'avait pas besoin de composer un rôle, il était le personnage bien avant le début de la 'pièce'.

- Mary, mais qu'allait-il dire à Mary ? Il pensait enfin à Mary, il aurait du penser à elle tout de suite.

John pensât -Normal, car pouvant toujours refuser cette 'mission', il n'avait pas eu à penser à elle. Il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Voilà, c'est tout. Il savait qu'ils ne le tueraient pas, mais tout de même, ils devaient avoir des moyens de faire 'taire', certains témoins.

-« Et si je refuse ? » dit John à Mycroft

- « Simple, comme bonne nuit les amis, un peu de retcom, mais ne m'oublie pas beauté » dit Jack avec un sourire toutes dents dehors à l'adresse de John.

- Retcom ? , surement une drogue amnésiante pensât John, en tant que médecin militaire il soupçonnait l'existence de certains produits pour les interrogatoires. Dans un souffle d'épuisement, John leur demanda si il pouvait avertir Mary qu'il devait partir comme témoin et serait peu joignable pendant tout ce temps, _(il inventerai un prétexte, manque de 'réseau ', l'excuse type par excellence et la confidentialité du procès), _regardant Sherlock.

- « O.K, donc les relations sexuelles hors de questions, ainsi que les bisous sur la bouche et encore moins de cakes à la langue » dit John

- « Adorable », dit Jack,

- « On vous demande pas non plus de faire des attentats à la pudeur et autre exhibitionnisme, mais les bisous sur la bouche, tu n'y coupes pas, John. Même un couple pudique, s'il est nouvellement uni, s'autorise quelques moments d'égarement » dit Jack sur un ton sérieux-amusé de voir John devenir rouge pivoine.

John allait avoir une longue conversation avec son colocataire après le départ de ces personae none gratta qui l'horripilaient maintenant, (il avait presque envie de se gratter), d'ailleurs Sherlock avait aussi atteint les bornes. Comprenant que le temps été venu pour eux de partir, Mycroft, lançât,

- « Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennui, mais j'ai d'autres affaires à régler, Capitaine Harkness, vous n'aurez qu'à leur donner les derniers détails demain pour 16H00 à Buckingham Palace », et d'un geste, il incita Jack à le suivre à quitter la pièce, ce qu'avait déjà fait 'Méduse'.

- « Bonsoir mes amours » dit Jack en regardant les deux 'colocataires'. John lui demanda

- « Pourquoi c'était Sherlock qui devait être séduit », mais pourquoi cette question le taraudait-il ?

- « Mais, c'est évident, mon bébé », dit Jack toujours en mode glamour, (pléonasme pour décrire Jack en société),

- « Il faudra jouer des scènes, où un homme marié me résiste, pour enfin que je l'embrasse devant l'alien pour qu'elle croit que son plan fonctionne. Chéri tu as déjà craqué pour moi, on seraient pas crédibles, surtout toi » et envoyant un baiser de la main à John, c'est un Jack hilare qui s'engouffrât dans l'escalier, laissant un John la bouche ouverte, sans son.

**Paragraphe 9**

**Une chaine porno et une cour militaire**

Sherlock était, certes mignon, mais trop féminin aux gouts de Jack et ce John, avec ce regard impétueux, lui lançant des éclairs de haine à la fin, cela laissait envisager pour le ciné de Jack, et peut être en réel grâce à toutes ses techniques de séductions, des nuits torrides avec son toubib, car il n'y avait qu'un docteur pour Jack, Le Docteur.

- il sera adorable lorsqu'il me suppliera pensât Jack, cette pensée lançant une vidéo-suite' intitulée 'the always nauty nurse, the expert doctor & the insatiable patient', car John était devenu la 'mission' de Jack dans la mission, et plus on étaient de fous ….

- « Bon, maintenant qu'ils sont partis, pourquoi avoir accepté sans m'en parler en premier ! », dit John avec une voie irritée à Holmes.

- « L'ennui, je m'ennui terriblement en ce moment, et puis c'est comme une enquête, tu es le premier à me rappeler que le loyer est à payer, et il y a des vacances tous frais payés et »

- « Pourquoi avoir signé le contrat d'union civile ? Tu étais aussi sur que j'accepterai ? » L'interrompit John.

- « Mais, c'est un simple bout de papier, ça veut strictement rien dire ! » rétorqua Sherlock perdant un peu de patience. Il avait bien accepté pourquoi pas John ?

- « Je te savais pas aussi prude, pourtant tu m'as dit que l'homosexualité ne te dérangeait pas » dit Sherlock

- « Bien sur, lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de ma réputation ! »

Sherlock, poussât un soupir, signe que la discussion était close pour lui et se levant dit

- « Bonne nuit John, on reparlera demain, la présence de mon frère à tendance à m'épuiser nerveusement ».

- « Et moi, j'suis pas épuisé nerveusement ? J'étais tranquille en train de diner avec Sarah, il y a pas deux heures, et me v'la partenaire officiel de Monsieur qui a mal à tête ! » s'exclamât John.

- « C'est vrai que pour une nuit de noces, c'est idiot » rétorquât Sherlock en souriant.

John n'avait rien à répondre à ce sarcasme. En effet, la réplique était cocasse, voir drôle, mais cela ne calma pas John. Son colocataire commençait comme les visiteurs de tout à l'heure à l'énerver furieusement. Certes, il avait une admiration profonde pour Sherlock, mais pas illimitée, comme avait tendance à le penser un certain Holmes, si ce n'est les deux.

- Mais qui pouvait bien être leur mère pensât John, pour avoir eu de tels fils ? Ces pensées lui permettant de penser à autre chose quelques instants.

- Je vais appeler Sarah, se dit-il, il était 23h30 maintenant, elle avait du rentrer chez elle.

- « Allo, je suis désolé pour mon départ »

- « Alors c'était quoi cette urgence » dit Sarah

- « Là, c'en est vraiment une », il allait maintenant mentir à Sarah,

- « Je suis témoin dans un procès militaire, je dois m'y rendre dés demain, je serai absent quinze jours maximum, il se peut que je doive me rendre en Afghanistan pour une reconstitution » répondit John, sous entendant qu'il ne serait pas forcement joignable, ou pourrait la contacter.

- « Je comprends », en fait Sarah ne comprenait pas vraiment cette urgence qu'avait eu les autorités militaires à contacter John en soirée, et ce, en passant par Holmes, au lieu de l'appeler directement. Sentant une forme de malaise John enchainât

- « C'est une affaire compliquée, cela touche la sécurité du territoire et ils pensaient me trouver chez … à Baker Street ».

Il avait faillit dire 'chez nous', vraiment cette histoire le perturbait. Sarah n'insista pas, dans sa demande d'explications. John semblait sincère, bien qu'elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, surement en rapport avec le procès. Il faut dire qu'elle avait vécu une soirée 'chinoise' dont elle se souvenait encore certaines nuits.

- « Mais pour ton travail ? », dit Sarah

- « Ils seront prévenus demain, ils ne peuvent refuser ce congé exceptionnel ». (Exceptionnel, le congé, en effet sera, comme aurait pu dire Maitre Yoda).

- « Bon, à dans quinze jours, et si tu peux m'appeler, n'hésite pas ».

- « Je ferai mon maximum, bonne nuit, Sarah »

- « Bonne nuit, John »

John s'étant versé un second verre, lors du départ des 'invités', il décida de rester dans le salon le temps de finir ce verre et de ruminer. Une heure passât, son verre était vide depuis un moment, il allât se coucher. Des bombes qui explosent, l'odeur du sang, des chairs brulées, les cris, les râles d'agonies, John voulait hurler, mais aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Enfin dans son sommeil agité, car en réalité, ses cris avaient encore une fois amené Sherlock à entrer dans la chambre de John. S'approchant de son ami, il alluma la lampe de chevet, et le prenant dans ses bras en le berçant, commença à lui parler doucement.

- « Je suis là John, c'est fini, c'est un mauvais rêve, réveillez vous. »

**Paragraphe 10**

**Watson & THE REAL QUEEN**

John dans son cauchemar entendit cette voie faible malgré le bruit autour de lui, et puis il y avait cette sensation de chaleur, de bien être, de sécurité. Emergeant de son cauchemar, John plongeât ses yeux dans ceux de Sherlock, il avait besoin de ce regard calme, serein, protecteur. Dans ces moments d'intimité, Sherlock vouvoyait John, et cela dés la première nuit où il aida John prisonnier de ses crises qui étaient de plus en plus rarement, mais réapparaissaient toujours lorsqu'il était stressé.

John avait été surpris la première fois, honteux aussi de montrer cette faiblesse à l'homme qu'il admirait et de se réveiller accessoirement dans ses bras, puis, comme pour les remarques de certains sur leur 'couple' il avait accepté cette 'proximité' et non promiscuité. Il se sentait penaud, il avait fait tout une diatribe contre le 'couple' qui devait former avec Sherlock, alors que là, si quelqu'un été rentré, comme cela était arrivé avec Sarah, des questions aurait pu être posées.

- « Merci, Sherlock » dit John

- « De rien » répondit son ami et non coloc en ce moment pour John. Sherlock quitta la chambre, et John se rendormi pour finir sa nuit. Sherlock, une fois de plus passât une nuit blanche. Cette 'enquête' était… palpitante, et ce capitaine intriguant, vraiment intriguant.

- « Votre Majesté » dit avec déférence le docteur John Watson, en s'inclinant devant la reine. Il était arrivé avec Sherlock et directement mené dans les appartements privés de la reine, et se tenant, encadrant cette dernière, Jack et Mycroft.

- « Docteur Watson, je vous suis reconnaissante de votre dévouement pour la couronne. Le capitaine Harkness, m'a fait les plus grands éloges sur vous » finit-elle avec un sourire.

John devint écarlate, (couleur favorite sur son visage pendant une bonne durée de la 'mission'). Qu'avait bien pu raconter ce &é »$ù% de capitaine. Sherlock regardait d'un ton amusé la reine, Mycroft était comme un enfant devant une reine, en admiration.

- « Je remercie votre Majesté », fut les seuls mots que John puis dire.

- « Votre mère, aimerai bien vous voir, Monsieur Holmes » dit-elle en s'adressant à Sherlock. Celui-ci lançant indélicatement un regard noir à son frère.

- « Votre Majesté me pardonne, mais elle ne devrait pas croire tout ce que raconte mon frère, surtout en ce qui concerne ma famille. »

- « Messieurs, je ne vous rappellerai pas l'importance de votre mission ! Mes vœux vous accompagnent. »

Ceci terminant l'entretien avec la reine. Elle devait aller prendre le thé avec des dirigeants chinois.

- « Bon, en route pour Paris, la ville de l'amouurrr », dit Jack en faisant un clin d'œil à John.

- Celui-là, il perd rien pour attendre avec son air surfait, maugréa John. Décidément il n'appréciait vraiment pas le capitaine, et Sherlock qui regardait ce capitaine, irritant.

- « Sherlock, soit prudent, c'est un terrain nouveau pour toi » dit Mycroft.

- Mycroft qui s'inquiétait ouvertement pour son frère, c'est nouveau, pensât John, puis,

- cela peut être mal interprété ce qu'il vient de dire Mycroft, là. Durant le temps du trajet en eurostar,( Sherlock détestant l'avion), Jack leur fit part des derniers détails concernant cette mission et non, enquête.

Les services français avaient fait appel à eux, la 'freine' ayant été repéré, tenant un hébergement chez l'habitant dans le sud ouest de la France, prés de Bordeaux.

Ils arrivèrent à Paris Gare du nord, c'était un jeudi, à 15h30, une suite avec deux chambres étant réservées au Crillon depuis Londres, c'était l'une des demandes de Jack pour cette mission, une fantaisie, car aussi, un lieu plein de souvenirs de la libération pour lui. .. Entrant dans la chambre du 'couple', il vit le regard circonspect de John, regardant l'unique lit pour deux de leur chambre.

- « Il faut que vous vous habituiez à dormir ensemble. La mission John, la mission » dit Jack en rigolant. John lui balança un oreiller.

- « Bataille de polochon les filles » renchérit Jack

- « Casse toi » rétorquât John. John continuant à défaire sa valise, regarda Sherlock. Celui-ci regardait le lit. Il semblait troublé aussi. John se rappelant que son compagnon de chambrée, (terme militaire qu'utilisât pour se 'rassurer', Watson), avait eu ou avait, des relations sexuelles, certes rares selon les propres dires de l'intéressé, mais apparemment, quasi exclusivement avec des hommes, cette gène de Sherlock où se mêlait de la pudeur amusa et émue John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paragraphe 11**

'**Keeping'up appearances'**

- « Comme l'a dit Jack, c'est pour la mission », s'entendit dire John, à un Sherlock qui finissait de ranger ses affaires.

- « Oui, pour la mission » dit Sherlock d'un ton neutre et absent.

- « Nous pourrions aller au Louvre, c'est pas loin et il y a nocturne. Il y a une œuvre que vous aimeriez voir ? », John ramait légèrement et son compagnon ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

- « Euh, la Joconde, … par l'admiration pour Léonardo Da Vinci ».

En effet cela faisait terriblement touriste de base pour le grand détective. Ils allèrent au Louvre, laissant Jack au bar en train de draguer le barman.

- « Pourriez vous me faire un cocktail qui apaise mes sens, car mon corps est en feu » avaient-ils entendu de la part du capitaine au barman, alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux, et donc firent illico demi tour, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Cette mission allait être d'un pénible, mais d'un pénible !

John aimait passer du temps avec Sherlock, c'était leur seconde visite dans un musée, et cette fois, même pas pour une enquête, (enfin, presque pas), juste pour le plaisir des yeux. John se surpris en train de regarder Sherlock, avoir un regard étonné, alors qu'il faisait le tour d'une statue. Elle représentait un nu féminin de dos, dans une position endormie et subtilement sensuelle. John s'approchant de son ami, qui avait un regard amusé maintenant, vit, quoi ? Le vit de la statue, c'était un hermaphrodite en plein rêve érotique apparemment. La presque chaste jeune fille était devenue par la magie de l'artiste, une représentation sexuelle des plus troublantes.

- Heureusement que l'autre obsédé de capitaine n'est pas là, quels genres de commentaires salaces aurait-il fait ? Pensât John.

Ce dernier connaissant cette statue depuis longtemps, s'en tapait le coquillard tout en se 'tapant' finalement un serveur, et non le barman, dans la réserve de l'hôtel. Les trois hommes, satisfaits de leur arrivée à Paris dinèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel. Jack tenant absolument à ce que Sherlock et John soit saouls, vu les verres qu'il leur servait. Les deux hommes, bien sur, ne burent que ce qu'ils voulaient bien boire. John se laissât tout de même tenter par un armagnac de trente ans d'âge et Sherlock prit un Whisky, Jack un Gin-Tonic.

- « Bon les amoureux, je vous laisse, je vais guincher et… » et dans un sourire, Jack disparut. Vraiment cet homme était étrange, la fatigue n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de prise sur lui. Ils regagnèrent leur suite. John s'installant dans le canapé pour regarder les infos. Ils avaient BBC1, Channel 4, BBC Entertainment, Skynews, un avantage des palaces, John remercia mentalement Jack.

Sherlock était allez se doucher et revint en pyjama tête baissée, se glissant dans le lit, si près du bord que John ne pu s'empêcher de le remarquer d'où il était. Les infos passèrent, il regarda des rediffusions de 'Keeping'up appearances', décidément le destin se foutait de lui, mais cet épisode, même si il le connaissait, le fit rire tout de même.

Lorsque Mrs Bucket, _(prononcer 'Bouquet' à la française, comme elle l'exigeait), _dans l'épisode avec leur bateau, tombait à l'eau, le faisait toujours autant rire. Sherlock, contrairement à son habitude semblait dormir et ne pas souffrir d'insomnie pensât John, à moins qu'il simulât. John se rendit à la salle d'eau, prit sa douche, se brossa les dents, mit un T-shirt et un caleçon, et alla d'un pas décidé comme un soldat au front, s'allonger à côté de Sherlock. Celui-ci ne bougeât pas, ne donnant aucun indice sur son état de veille ou sommeil.

**Paragraphe 12**

**Faire tomber le toubib dans la civière**

John pensât à Sarah, et la tête qu'elle ferait si elle savait qu'il devait jouer un couple avec Sherlock et donc dormir dans le même lit. Déjà qu'il avait été contrit lorsqu'elle les avait vu, surprit, lors d'une de ses crises d'angoisses nocturnes, dans les bras de son colocataire. C'est sur ces pensées que John s'endormi. Vers 4H00 du matin, c'est un Jack passablement éméché et repu de sexe, enfin l'était-il vraiment, qui entra dans la suite, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Merde, la console ! dit Jack en entrant en collision avec, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et semblât s'y glisser comme si ce n'était pas la sienne. Tout à son bref repos, Jack entendit soudain des cris émanant de la chambre d'à côté.

- Seraient-ils déjà ou encore en train de concrétiser leur 'union' ? Se dit Jack avec humour dans un demi sommeil imbibé. Mais le cri, et les cris suivants, lui firent plutôt penser à une séance sado-maso. Ce qui était impossible pour ces deux la ! (Quoiqu'il faille se méfier de l'eau qui dort !). Les cris s'étaient arrêtés, lorsque Jack arriva devant la porte de l'autre chambre, il frappa pour le principe et entra. Il vit ce que Sarah avait vu quelques mois auparavant, Sherlock serrant dans ses bras, un John hagard, ce dernier plongé dans le regard de son 'compagnon de lit'.

- Une 'piétà gay', se dit Jack. Cela serait plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ. Décidément, John était un gibier de premier choix, se dit Jack.

- « vous pourriez attendre que l'on vous dise d'entrer », dit Sherlock avec une voie glaciale et un regard noir.

- « Vieux réflexe de militaire, cris = alerte », dit Jack avec un sourire. Les deux occupants du lit regardaient maintenant, l'intrus, comme … un intrus justement.

- « Bon, je vois que vous avez pas besoin de moi pour un câlin » dit Jack d'un ton boudeur et il sorti de leur chambre. Pendant tout ce temps, Sherlock n'avait pas desserré son étreinte, et John n'avait pas cherché à s'en défaire, 'refaisant le plein d'énergie '. Se rendant compte de la situation, les deux hommes, se séparèrent.

- « Bonne nuit John » entendit-il, quand Sherlock se tournât vers l'autre coté du lit.

- « Bonne nuit Sherlock, et merci … encore une fois. »

- « Pas de quoi, 'camarade de chambrée' » dit Sherlock.

Le silence s'installât, remplacé bientôt par la respiration des deux dormeurs. Jack ne dormait plus. Il cogitait à son plan 'Faire tomber le toubib dans sa civière', et il rit de son mot. Un de ses cours moments de sommeil le gagnant.

**Paragraphe 13**

**Bonjour John **

Il était 8h00 lorsque John émergea de son sommeil. Une respiration sur son cou, un poids sur son épaule gauche, son abdomen, et le long de sa cuisse gauche furent ses premières sensations, puis le cerveau 's'alluma'. La tête de Sherlock reposait sur son épaule et son bras traversait son ventre pour tenir…. La main de John, doigts entrelacés. Son propre bras gauche reposant le long du dos de Sherlock. La jambe de Sherlock en travers des siennes et reposant en partie sur sa cuisse, gênant un peu pour John, _(trop intime)._

Il se senti néanmoins heureux, en paix et aussitôt, presque apeuré de ces, ses pensées.

- Sherlock dormant, était une vision charmante au réveil. Tout à cette pensée dérangeante, il avait machinalement remonté son bras le long du dos du dormeur, et se surprit à tortiller une boucle des cheveux noirs,

- qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive John ? ! se dit-il.

Le dormeur, remuant un peu, resserrât son étreinte, John ne sachant que faire, sentant ce corps alanguit. Il avait été réveillé par une envie de pipi, et de ce fait dans son sommeil, en autre, _(le contact de ce corps en était aussi une raison, mais ça, John, ça l'intéressait pas), _son sexe était 'en forme', comme cela est souvent le cas le matin. Il avait la honte, si Sherlock se réveillait à ce moment, qu'allait-il penser ? D'ailleurs dormait-il ?

Le regardant, il vit, que ce dernier, ne semblait pas feindre son plaisir d'être encore dans les bras de Morphée et des siens. Il réussit à se dégager de cette étreinte, amenant, un grognement de la part d'Holmes, celui-ci se tournant sur le ventre. John regagna le lit, il voulait encore dormir un peu, et se glissa à l'intérieur des couvertures en essayant de ne pas réveiller son ami. Sherlock émit un gémissement dans son sommeil. Sa main touchant la chevelure de Sherlock, John ne pu s'empêcher, de jouer un instant encore avec une des boucles de cheveux. Sherlock était en train de se réveiller.

- « Euh, bonjour Sherlock, je m'excuse pour cette nuit » dit John ayant retiré sa main de cette chevelure si douce au toucher.

- « Bonjour John » dit une voie enrouée, puis claire,

- « Ne vous tracassez pas, j'ai excellemment bien dormi, et vous ? »

- « oui, merci, à part ce cauchemar »

Fini, le petit repos supplémentaire de John. Ils s'étaient redressés dans le lit, en train de finir de se réveiller finalement. Jack se réveilla, deux heures trente de sommeil, cela suffisait.

- « Un câlin matinal collectif !» entendirent les deux hommes, Jack étant rentré dans leur chambre, sans frapper cette fois.

- « Le respect de l'intimité d'autrui, vous connaissez ?», s'exclama John.

Dés le matin l'autre trumot venait lui prendre la tête, (pour Jack, la tête de John n'étant pas la partie anatomique qui l'intéressait le plus, 'à prendre', et John avait comprit).

- « Pourquoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose ! J'suis déçu, déjà que cette nuit… touchant.»

Un oreiller traversa la chambre, des chapelets d'injures fusèrent, Sherlock impassible, était sorti du lit et se rendait dans la salle d'eau.

- « Même pas une p'tite érection matinale ? Quel contrôle ! Yoga tantrique ? Moi, cet obélisque, ça éveille mes sens », en désignant le monument par la fenêtre, en ouvrant les rideaux, dit Jack à Sherlock qui ne releva pas. John fulminait

- « Mais vous pensez qu'au cul » lui hurlât-il

- « Et au reste aussi » répondit d'un ton malicieux Jack, et il sorti content de lui, s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte sans se retourner.

- « Au fait, rendez vous dans 15 minutes pour le p'tit déj, puis rendez vous avec un représentant des services français à 10h00 aux invalides, apparemment, un de leur agent s'est porté volontaire », puis, - « pourvu qu'il soit mignon ! »

À cette dernière phrase, John eu un soupir moral de soulagement en pensant que l'autre obsédé aurait une nouvelle victime, et compatit au calvaire de cet agent français, parce qu'en moins de 36 heures, il ne pouvait déjà plus supporter le satyre au manteau. Jack, s'était retourné et regardant John sorti du lit maintenant et de dos, prenant dans l'armoire des affaires de rechange, rajouta.

-« Mais ne soit pas jaloux, my honey, tu est mon top objectif, surtout d'ici » fini de dire Jack avec un visage gourmand que John ne vit pas,_ (top, ayant aussi une signification sexuelle)_. John leva les yeux au ciel, cet homme était impossible, il pouvait, il pourrait le buter. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, ses affaires sous le bras.

-« On va rejoindre son chéri pour une douche coquine, enfin de l'action » entendit John

-« Mais cassez vous »

-« Frustration sexuelle, j'vois qu'ça comme explication », renchérit Jack d'un ton professoral et navré, avant de rejoindre le couloir et sa chambre.

John frappa à la porte de la salle d'eau.

-« On a ¼ d'heure pour être dans le hall, on a un rendez vous avec un agent français. » dit-il

-« Entrez, j'ai presque fini »

John entra dans la salle d'eau, et vit Sherlock avec une serviette autour de ses hanches devant la glace en train de ranger son nécessaire de toilette. C'était la première fois que John voyait Sherlock aussi peu vêtu, chacun respectant l'intimité de l'autre dans leur appartement. Le corps de Sherlock était longiligne finement musclé, pas celui d'un athlète. Les quelques poils au dessus de la serviette contrastant avec sa peau blanche, laiteuse, ses boucles noires qu'il avait caressé plus tôt, et le visage de Sherlock regardant John qui le regardait.

- « Un problème ? Au fait, c'est quoi, cette histoire d'agent ? Je pensais que le gouvernement français nous aidait, mais ne participait pas. »

À la première interrogation de Holmes, John avait dégluti moralement et physiquement, il 'verrait' plus tard.

- « Je n'ai pas plus d'infos, faut demander au lapin dont les piles ne s'usent jamais ». Vraiment John commençait à exécrer Jack, car son langage devenait de plus en plus fleuri pour désigner le capitaine. Jack intriguait Holmes. Cet homme avait surement une grande intelligence qu'il dissimulait sous ses bravades et allusions salaces, mais surtout, il avait accès à des connaissances que Sherlock lui enviait. À part ça, il avait tendance à énerver un peu Holmes, surtout lorsqu'il 'taquinait' un peu trop à son gout, John.

Lui seul avait le droit de le faire tourner en bourrique. John était à lui, la dévotion et l'obéissance que John lui manifestait en était la preuve. Cette nuit, alors que John dormait profondément après son cauchemar, il en avait profité pour se glisser dans ses bras. Il verrait bien au matin, s'ils étaient toujours enlacés. Les efforts de John pour pas le réveiller furent attendrissants et lorsque John se recouchât, il fut surpris lorsqu'il le senti 'rejouer' avec une boucle de ses cheveux, et donc 's'éveilla'.

John attendait qu'Holmes sorte de la salle d'eau pour se déshabiller et prendre sa douche, ce que Holmes ne semblait pas encore avoir capter. Puis, un haussement de sourcil

- « Vous voulez prendre votre douche, désolé, je pensais à cette histoire. … intriguant.» et il sorti.

John pris une douche rapide, se rasa encore plus vite, se coupant au passage, enfila ses sous-vêtements et sorti pour finir de s'habiller dans la chambre. Sherlock l'attendant dans le couloir de leur suite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 2**

**Paragraphe 1**

**Ouaf ! Ouaf !**

En arrivant dans la salle de restaurant, ils trouvèrent Jack à son occupation favorite : draguer. Il avait porté son dévolu sur une cliente d'origine africaine au port de reine, qui perdait sa contenance, chaque fois que Jack lui susurrait à l'oreille. .. Dieu sait quoi !

À l'arrivée des deux anglais, Jack se leva, fit un baisemain à la femme, et les rejoignit. Ils s'étaient assis à la table disponible la plus éloignée de lui. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

-« Bonjour mes colombes, j'ai pas beaucoup d'infos, un briefing est prévu. »

Au mot 'colombes', John avait, (et oui), levé les yeux au ciel. Devenir rouge pivoine et lever les yeux au ciel devinrent les occupations principales de John chaque fois que Jack serait en sa présence apparemment.

_(Note de moi-même) Lectrice(s), lecteur(s), chaque fois que John est avec Jack, tu peux, (vous pouvez) autant de fois que tu veux, (vous voulez) imaginer John avec les yeux au ciel ou (et), cramoisi pour différentes raisons ou sentiments)_

-« Tu t'es coupé ! Pas trop mal ? Ce pansement te rend encore plus sexy !» dit Jack tout sourire à John.

- Vivement que le frenchy arrive, pensât John,

- mais pourquoi Jack le chambrait ainsi, Sherlock partageait avec Jack le gout des hommes. Pas lui, alors Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était hétéro ? Enfin depuis ce matin, John ne voulait pas se poser de questions sur son 'permis' d'hétérosexualité et si il avait ou pas perdu des points.

Le petit déjeuner à l'anglaise fut copieux, excellent et silencieux, excepté un :

- « Putain, t'arrêtes de me faire du pied », lâché par un John cramoisi de colère et non de honte.

- « Qui te dit que c'est moi ! » rétorqué par un Jack pouffant, désignant du doigt Sherlock. Holmes regardait les deux hommes dans leur joute verbale, l'air était empli de 'grenades' de testostérones prêtes à exploser à tout moment. Dans un but sexuel pour l'un, juste pour casser la tronche de son adversaire pour l'autre. Le parfum du capitaine plaisait à Sherlock, mais sa logique disait : Danger !

Arrivés aux Invalides, le trio fut mené à une pièce, un jeune planton en assurant la garde en faction devant la porte dans le couloir. Jack en passant devant lui pour entrer dans la pièce, lui décochât un clin d'œil, et dit.

-« J'ai passé un excellent moment cette nuit », _(en anglais, et le jeune homme le comprenait apparemment au vu de sa réaction_), Jack avait trainé dans un sauna, et l'avait 'rencontré'.

Ah le hasard ! Le jeune homme avait passé l'un des moments les plus sexe de son existence, et était prêt à 'remettre le couvert', mais, pas avant demain soir, histoire de se 'remettre'.

Le militaire prenant la couleur favorite de John. Jack content de son effet, regardant John qui le regardait étant déjà dans la pièce avec Sherlock.

-« Il faut bien que je compense, tu me mets tellement les sens en ébullition, mon cœur. » dit Jack avec un ton contrit, enfin avec toute l'apparence.

Le planton pivoine, regarda cet homme blond, qui ne semblait pas payer de mine à première vue. Il faut dire que le militaire n'avait regardé que Jack, les deux autres, passant sans qu'il les 'voit'.

- Qu'avait de plus cet homme dans la trentaine plus ou moins tassée, que lui, Sébastien, 24 ans, sportif bien foutu, attirant les regards dans son uniforme, n'avait pas. Jack amusé de la tête du jeune homme, autant celle de John, déclara au militaire.

- « Il paie peut être pas de mine pour toi, mais moi, c'est ma chaine porno privée portative 100% écolo, sans ordi, donc écran ou batterie à produire et recharger, ou cordon électrique, encore mieux que le solaire !».

- « Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton cordon », dit John énervé, mais pas furax. Jack le regardant et délaissant Sébastien,

- « Les tortures de l'attente sont un délice, mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher un écart », dit Jack, toujours avec ce ton contrit.

John au moment de passer à la vitesse supérieure dans la colère, vit Sherlock, lui faire un clin d'œil.

– mais oui, il avait raison, au lieu de lutter de front, soyons aussi insidieux que Jack.

- « Pas foutu de tenir deux jours sans sa punition ? T'es allé t'enfiler et t'faire enfiler par tout ce qui a une queue entre les jambes, sale chien ! » Déclara-t-il avec un ton courroucé.

-« Ouaf, ouaf » fut la réponse d'un Jack, complétement dans le jeu, mimant les bras pliés, un gentil toutou, heureux d'attirer enfin, l'attention de son maitre. John faillit dire 'aux pieds', mais se réservait ce plaisir, pour une autre fois.

- « Trois jours d'abstinence complète », dit John.

- « Eh ! » s'exclama Jack

- « quatre jours » renchérit John en levant une main 'à la militaire' montrant quatre doigts.

Le cri plaintif d'un animal blessé sorti de la gorge de Jack pour toute réponse.

**Paragraphe 2**

**Lieutenant Legros**

Sébastien ne savait pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Jouaient-ils la comédie et jusqu'où, leurs propos étaient vrais, faux ? L'autre homme n'avait rien dit pendant tout cet échange entre les deux, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre. Jack et ce blond étaient-ils amants ?

Le brun ne devait pas participer à leurs ébats, Jack ne le regardait pas. Leurs ébats, si Sébastien se référait à son expérience nocturne, ben, il avait était comme une crêpe, retourné dans tous les sens pendant ¾ heure. Il n'avait eu aucune pudeur à gémir, crier pendant que Jack lui faisait la totale et le supplément avant d'aller butiner ailleurs.

_(flash back)_

Jack voyant que cet amant était déjà 'usé', s'était relevé de la banquette et était sorti de la cabine en disant avec un clin d'œil au jeune homme.

-« J'ai encore faim, j'ai vu un couple très sexe, un superbe noir avec surement un Egyptien, l'exotisme ! Miam ! Miam !», et il avait planté là le jeune homme qui était encore en train de se remettre du dernier round.

Sébastien légèrement vexé, (mais c'est la loi des saunas), était parti prendre une douche réparatrice. Il entendit des râles sortant du bain vapeur. Dix secondes plus tard, il vit Jack sortir avec le fameux couple et s'enfermer dans la première cabine de libre. Il fini sa douche et se dirigea vers le vestiaire, demain il était de garde, dure journée en perspective. Passant devant la cabine du trio, il entendit des soupirs, et des jurons explicites, Jack faisait au minimum, la garniture dans le 'kebab'. Un dernier juron ' t'aimes ça chienne ' dit par une voix rauque et un « ouuiiii, plus fort » crié par Jack, fit comprendre au jeune homme, que Jack n'avait vraiment plus besoin de lui, passant à d'autres plaisirs qu'il ne pouvait lui, lui donner. _(fin du flash back)_

C'est à cet instant où Sébastien était dans ses pensées, que la porte donnant sur une autre pièce, s 'ouvrit.

- « Messieurs, si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer », dit une jeune femme en uniforme.

Ils obtempérèrent, laissant un planton planté, refermer la porte du couloir. Sébastien était encore sous le coup de ses pensées.

- « Messieurs », dit un homme bedonnant dans la cinquantaine dégarni.

- « Je suis le lieutenant Legros de la D.G.S.E., en liaison avec les services de la D.S.T représenté par le sous officier Barzotti»,

Sherlock parlant le français ainsi que Jack, faillirent rire en pensant qu'il portait bien son patronyme, John étant largué de voir les deux hommes se sourirent mutuellement, ne comprenant pas la langue de Molière.

- encore quelque chose que j'ai raté, se dit John. Cette complicité intellectuelle entre eux agacé John.

- « Appelez moi, Bruno » dit le sous officier, jeune homme à l'aube de la trentaine, typé méditerranéen, en leur tendant la main. Ah ! L'avantage de la France, et sa diversité, pensât un Jack rêveur. Certes, ce jeune homme aux yeux noirs bordés de long cils comme souvent pour les méditerranéens, plaisait à Jack, mais trop facile à mettre dans son lit, le docteur Watson, éveillait ses papilles, comme un plat de choix, et il passât sa langue sur ses lèvres en détournant sa tête pour regarder John. Qui lui rendit un regard aussi éteint que possible. Apparemment le frenchy ne ferait pas bouclier humain longtemps, l'autre buse reprendrait ses assauts surement dés l'entretien fini, _(enfin, j'l'espère), _soupira John. Il avait vu Bruno, détailler Jack d'un œil envieux, Jack le jaugeant et lui attribuant surement une note, se dit John, qui soupira encore.

- « Capitaine Jack Harkness », il ne mentionna pas Torchwood,

- « Sherlock Holmes, détective privé »,

- « Oui, le frère de Mycroft Holmes » dit Legros, ceci irritant Sherlock.

- « Doctor John Watson », dit John.

- « J'assurerai la traduction, si tu veux » lui dit Sherlock

- « Merci » répondit John.

Le Lieutenant Legros, prit donc la parole pour faire un compte rendu des dernières infos qu'ils avaient sur la reine alien.

- « Comme vous le savez déjà, elle est repérée, la cible est dans un petit village entre Bordeaux et le bassin d'Arcachon. Elle est en train de finir son 'nid'. La pleine lune est dans huit jours, date prévue de la fécondation, sinon au prochain cycle lunaire, donc surement ailleurs. Messieurs, vous partez après demain, profitez de votre séjour à la capitale. »

Sherlock traduisit à John le speech du lieutenant.

- « Mais, une fois sur place, on fait quoi ? » demanda John

- « Mais on profite de toutes les opportunités, chéri », répondit Jack, avec un regard plein de désir alors que Watson s'adressait à Holmes.

- Ça y est, c'est reparti, pensât John.

- « J'ai une question » dit Sherlock

- « Le plan initial était que nous partons à trois, pourquoi quatre maintenant, lieutenant ? » demanda Sherlock.

- « La D.S.T » ceci dit avec un léger dédain,

- « a fait prévaloir que sur le territoire français, même si c'était une affaire internationale, c'est son nid » cette dernière remarque, étant le summum de l'humour du lieutenant Legros.

- « Donc, le sous officier, Barzotti vous accompagne, et au lieu d'être un célibataire capitaine, vous serez en couple 'libre'.»

- « T'inquiètes pas, sweety, je reste tout à toi, même en couple ! » dit 'magistralement' Jack à John.

John avait faillit répondre, - je m'inquiète plus, d'être en couple avec Sherlock. Mais, c'était donner de l'eau au moulin, donc,

- « Absolument pas trésor, nous deux c'est du passé maintenant.», et dans un geste théâtral, se tourna, faisant dos à Jack.

- « Je te reconquerrai, même si tu couches avec Sherlock, qu'il te tient dans ses bras, voir plus, tu seras à moi mon Johnny, Johnny »

Fallait-il rire ou pleurer, le ton du capitaine était mi- comique, mi- sérieux. Le Lieutenant Legros comprenant mieux l'anglais, que John le français, dit, dans un rire, ceci coupant la parole à John prêt à envoyer péter Jack.

- « Très drôle, vous êtes déjà en scène ! ». Quatre paires d'yeux regardèrent Legros avec aucun rire dans les leurs.

Bruno observait ses coéquipiers. Ce capitaine devait être un amant formidable, mais tout aussi exaspérant. Pourquoi John Watson ne couchait pas avec lui ? Peut être qu'après, il lui foutrait la paix. Quel était le lien réel entre Holmes et le docteur ? Car pour l'agent Barzotti, ils étaient évidement tous gay ou bi, pour avoir accepté cette mission.

- « Bon, Messieurs, je pense que la réunion est close … et comme on dit chez nous 'merde' », dit le lieutenant.

Les quatre hommes serrèrent la main de Legros et quittèrent son bureau, repassant devant un Sébastien toujours perplexe.

- « C'est un festin de roi » dit Jack en mettant une main au cul à John devant un planton médusé,

- « Et le devant, un met d'empereur ! », et ce, dans un sourire ravageur qui fini de convaincre Sébastien d'entreprendre une thérapie illico, ou une participation à une real TV, savait pas trop le planton. John, s'était retourné au moment du contact manuel avec sa fesse droite. Là, l'autre emmanché dépassait les bornes. Mais devant le sourire du capitaine, et le dernier 'compliment' sur son anatomie, (machisme aidant), John entra dans le jeu.

- « Ça te manque sale truie », indiquant son bas ventre de ses deux mains.

- « Groin, groin » répondit Jack. Oui, peut-être une analyse Lacanienne était la solution pour un Sébastien en plein doute existentiel, ou bien 'Secret Story'. Bruno, éclata de rire, Sherlock toujours impassible. Enfin, un

- « John, le contact avec cet individu, vous rend grossier », montra l'irritabilité de Holmes. Lui et John n'avait pas cette complicité, que Jack avait su malgré tout établir entre lui et Watson.

**Paragraphe 3**

**Désolé les garçons de vous déranger**

Ils avaient encore deux nuits à passer à Paris, Jack était raaavi. Bien sur, le soir même, Bruno goutait aux joies d'être avec le capitaine.

- Ce français était un bon dérivatif pour Jack, mais foi d'Harkness, il aurait John, se dit-il, pendant que Bruno s'appliquait par ses sussions buccales sur 'la tête' de Jack à lui faire changer de tête.

-« Tu n'apprécies pas ? » demanda t-il à son amant.

-« Si, mais je pensais à la mission, désolé » dit Jack, en lui abaissant la tête des deux mains sur son sexe. Il était désolé de rien, mais ce soir, c'était du sexe mécanique, sans plus. L'autre nuit avait était orgasmique(s) pour Jack. Après avoir quitté le couple, le gérant du sauna les ayant viré au bout d'une heure, leurs cris et jurons ayant fait partir certains clients, il avait fini sa nuit de sexe pur et sans sentiments dans un bar avec back room.

Finalement le froggy ne devait pas être aussi nul, car c'est un Jack excité, qui empala pour la première fois, et non la dernière de la nuit, 'la grenouille' sur son 'bénitier', lui arrachant des râles de plaisirs.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, car Jack avait ramené sa conquête à l'hôtel, John et Sherlock, ne dormaient pas, enfin plus. Ils s'étaient couchés vers minuit, après avoir diner en tête en tête, dans un petit restaurant à Montmartre. Ils avaient passé la journée à se promener, John ayant réussit à trainer Sherlock visiter le musée Gustave Moreau.

Sherlock aima certaines peintures, n'ayant pas perdu son temps, selon ses standards, il affichait un sourire que l'on pourrait dire radieux, au vu du personnage. John était content de voir Sherlock ravi, et Sherlock était aussi content de voir John ravi. Des touristes, ils étaient des touristes, mais pas un couple, se disait John pour se rassurer, car certains regards des clients, ou passants, lui renvoyait une image totalement romantique d'eux deux à cette table de resto.

- C'était avec Sarah qu'il aurait du être, et pas Sherlock, se dit-il.

- « On rentre ?», dit par Holmes, avait sorti John de sa 'rêverie'.

- « On peut descendre par l'escalier et non le funiculaire et je voudrais appeler Sarah », dit John.

- « D'accord, embrassez la de ma part », je vais prendre le funiculaire, je vous attends en bas, » dit Holmes.

Il avait envie de rester avec Watson, mais celui-ci avait droit à son intimité, même s'ils dormaient dans le même lit et qu'il avait 'forcé' le destin pour un réveil tendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient arrivés dans leur chambre, Jack était sorti comme la veille.

- Mais il ne dort jamais, pensa John, et en tant que Médecin, cela l'interrogeait. Il poserait la question à Jack. John avait regardé les infos, le temps que Holmes se douche et se couche. Cette fois ci, moins sur le bord du lit. Puis John éteint la télé, et observa le même rituel que son ami. Se couchant, sa jambe, fut en contact avec cette de Holmes, pour masquer sa gène, John dit

- « Au fait, Sherlock, vous avez un côté du lit préféré pour dormir ? »

- « J'y ai pas vraiment pensé, vous êtes la première personne avec qui je dors, et vous ? » Cet aveu de Holmes, scia John. Sherlock avait des relations sexuelles, mais ne dormait pas avec ses amants, et John dormait avec lui, mais ne couchait pas avec des hommes, bref, la loi des complémentaires.

- « généralement comme on dort » répondit John. Ils éteignirent les lampes de chevet, vers 1h30 du matin. Jack et Bruno arrivèrent un brin, éméchés.

- « On aurait-pu aller chez moi », dit Bruno à voie basse.

- « Mais pourquoi, t'insistes ! On est déjà dans la chambre, » (Jack avait poussé Bruno).

- « Enfin, tu ne dois pas passer souvent des nuits dans des palaces, et demain petit déj» dit Jack.

Là, le beau capitaine marquait un point, donc c'est un Bruno fougueux qui se jeta au coup de l'immortel. À, 2H00 du matin, le premier orgasme du couple, réveilla l'autre définitivement.

- « heuuu » fut le bruit sourd de John, en entendant ces cris, qu'il l'avait réveillé et redressé d'un bond. Pour une fois qu'il dormait bien. Holmes était contre lui. Il était en train de se réveiller, John ayant allumé sa veilleuse, regarda, Holmes.

- « Tu penses qu'ils vont dormir maintenant ? »

- « Je connais pas leurs 'compétences' » répondit Holmes mi endormi.

Un nouveau cri de plaisir de Bruno, leur signala qu'apparemment, ils avaient de la ressource à coté et semblaient partis pour un second round, puis un silence. Le bruit feutré d'une porte qui s'ouvre, et le bruit de leur porte s'ouvrant en grand.

- « Désolé les garçons de vous déranger, mais vous n'auriez pas des préservatifs, j'ai épuisé mon stock hier et j'ai oublié de faire le réassort. », dit un Jack complétement nu et en forme.

**Paragraphe 4**

**Je ne suis pas boucle d'or, mais quelqu'un a dormi dans mon lit !**

- « La réception? Ici la suite 428, nous voudrions savoir si vous auriez une chambre », John avait pris le téléphone et parlait avec le concierge. Le concierge en ayant vu d'autres, consulta son écran.

- « Oui, j'ai une chambre de libre, la 312 ».

- « On la prend, je viens chercher la clef, merci » et John raccrocha.

- « Quoi ? Tu as envie de lui tenir sa chandelle, moi, non », dit un John sorti maintenant du lit qui enfilait son pantalon.

- « Je vais chercher la clef, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre devant la porte, j'arrive ».

Jack toujours à poil.

- « Et pour les présos ? » dit Jack, interrogatif.

- « Appelle le room service», rétorquât John, en sortant de la chambre prestement.

- « Déjà fait », répondit Jack négligemment, ('_fait' pas dans le sens appeler_). John dans le couloir, leva les yeux au ciel et sorti de la suite.

(Note : maintenant chaque fois que John pour moi, lèvera les yeux, j'écrirai, (LYC), et pour la couleur, Cramoisi, un (**c**).

- « Vous n'avez pas de capotes ? » Dit Jack à Holmes qui était encore au lit, lui, étant sensible aux phéromones du capitaine et avait une partie de son anatomie en éveil.

- « Je vous rappelle que nous sommes un couple depuis plus d'un an, » dit Sherlock, se mordant la lèvre immédiatement. Les yeux de Jack brillèrent, toujours nu et 'reposé', il dit.

- « Sois pas trop dans ton rôle, darling », dit Jack avec un ton presque méprisant puis,

- « John sera mien » avec un air de prédateur,

- « Au fait, je vous achèterai des préservatifs, et deux graaandes bouteilles de gel, nature et 'hot' et du poppers, ça peut aider », dit-il en gloussant faussement.

- « J'ai pas envie, que sous le contrôle d'un désir irrépréhensible l'un pour l'autre, ou avec moi, (il fit un clin d'œil), vous fassiez des bêtises »

finit-il en 'professeur' faisant un 'tseu tzeu' en pointant la partie sous les couvertures que Holmes tentait de dissimuler. Puis, il retourna dans sa chambre. Holmes entendit

- « Faut appeler en bas, à côté c'est le couvent des faux eunuques».

Ceci amenant un éclat de rire de Bruno jusqu'à un Holmes penaud, et enfin débarrassé de son érection. Holmes, enfila son pantalon et sorti. Ce capitaine était vraiment intelligent, un peu trop à son gout maintenant. En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, John trouva Sherlock avec un pantalon et son haut de pyjama. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, deux lits individuels les y attendaient. Tous deux furent étrangement déçus, mais aucun ne le dit, ou le montra, enfin essaya.

- « Bonne nuit, John »

- « Bonne nuit Sherlock »

- « Au fait, John, si c'était avec une femme que Jack était, cela vous aurait-il dérangé ? »

- « Je n'dis pas qu'entendre deux hommes, c'est pas dérangeant pour moi, mais même, si il avait été avec une femme, cela n'aurait gêné, » répondit John.

Cette réponse fit plaisir à Holmes, John était Hétéro, mais aussi un peu prude, pas un 'voyeur auditif', comme certains. Ils s'endormirent jusqu'au matin.

Sherlock fut le premier à se réveiller, John dormant encore. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait tout de même voir son visage. Cette mission devenait de plus problématique pour Holmes, pas intellectuellement, mais émotionnellement, et le plus grand détective de Grande Bretagne et les sentiments ! John se réveilla,

- « Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

- « Oui, merci John. »

- « On va affronter le fauve ? »

- « Allons y» répondit Holmes, ils enfilèrent leur pantalon et allèrent dans leur suite. Jack et Bruno avaient profité de leur absence pour diversifier leur espace de jeux, et c'est un John furibard qui trouva les deux amants vautrés dans le lit occupé par Sherlock et lui en début de nuit. Ils avaient baisé dans leur lit. Boucle d'or version porno. Il fit papa ours.

- « Levez vos culs d'notre lit et fissa » hurla John.

Les deux amants sursautèrent à ce réveil 'amical', Jack se tournant pour montrer sa 'joie' du matin, Bruno à poil, filant dare-dare, dans l'autre chambre pour prendre sa douche.

- « Ton odeur est enivrante, John » dit Jack en serrant un oreiller et le humant.

John se rendit à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand et déclara.

- « Ça pu la merde ici, dégage sac à foutre ». Sherlock, 'tiqua', John le vit. (Merde, pensât holmes)

- « Ah, pas cette nuit baby » rétorquât Jack qui s'était levé à poil, et se rendait sans aucune pudeur vers sa chambre en se foutant totalement de John et Sherlock. Il avait sa fierté, après tout. Il payait rien pour attendre le toubib. Menotté et à sa merci, le John. Jack avait compris que ses phéromones ne fonctionnaient pas sur Watson, mais il y avait d'autres moyens…

_(Note de'l'auteur'): il devint plus dangereux pour John que l'alien ou quoi ? Des fois, les personnages vous échappent)_

- « Vous allez en premier vous doucher ? » dit un John qui vouvoyait maintenant Holmes.

- « Comme vous voulez » répondit Sherlock. John se sentait con, il avait blessé Holmes avec ses réflexions homophobes, et il n'aimait pas ça.


	5. Chapter 5

**Paragraphe 5**

**Paris culturel**

John se doucha en pensant à un moyen de présenter correctement ses excuses à Sherlock. Il séchait un peu là sous l'eau. Il descendit au restaurant, les trois autres déjà attablés. L'ambiance était aussi tendu qu'un string de Rosy O'Donnell, prêt à éclater au moindre pet de travers.

- « Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui » dit Bruno en s'adressant aux anglais.

- « Surement une ballade dans les rues de Paris, ou le musée d'Orsay, n'est ce pas John ?», dit Sherlock en répondant à Bruno, tout en regardant Watson. Il savait que John aimait les impressionnistes, donc quoi de mieux qu'Orsay !

- « Et moi, je vais à Euro-Disney » dit Jack, les trois autres le regardant dubitatifs.

- « C'est un endroit génial pour draguer ! Toutes les nationalités dans quelques kms 2, le rêve, mieux qu'à Paris ». Bruno fit légèrement la tronche.

- « Tu m'accompagnes de toute façon » dit Jack à Bruno.

Un obsédé sexuel pathologique, conclut John, cette pensée médicale en amenant une autre, - Mais il ne dormait jamais ? C'était peut être lui, l' alien qu'ils recherchaient.

La journée de Jack fut, 'intéressante'. Ce petit français était plus surprenant qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ, et ce finlandais 'égaré', père de famille 'en perdition', un régal.

John s'extasiât devant les tournesols, la série de la cathédrale de Rouen lui plut énormément.' L'origine du monde', le laissât penseur, mais ne fut pas choqué comme un groupe de vieilles américaines, disant 'Shocking, shocking', et passant leur chemin rapidement, ce qui fit rire John et sourire Holmes.

- « Sherlock » dit John,

-« Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Ce Jack a le don de me mettre hors de moi, et baiser dans notre lit ! ça, non ! Cela ne ce fait pas, sauf si on est un porc aimant la fange ! »

Sherlock souri au terne 'notre lit' qu'employait pour la deuxième fois John et répondit.

- « On fait surement sans le savoir un remake du voyage de Babe le cochon »

- « On descend à 'Bôaurdow', on peut avant aller à 'Bayôaune' _(accent de John),_ pour le fumer comme un jambon ! », _(il avait quelques connaissances de la gastronomie française)._ Cela fit rire les deux hommes. Un gardien du musée, leur fit un 'Chut'.

Ils avaient déjeuné en haut de la tour Montparnasse, et étaient revenu par la rue de Rennes et le boulevard Saint Germain pour aller au musée. Une belle ballade, John ne remarquant plus, ces fameux regards qui le dérangeait encore hier sur leur voix ayant annoncé la fermeture du musée, ils décidèrent de rentrer à pied à l'hôtel et donc prirent la passerelle enjambant la seine. Ils étaient en train de traverser le Jardin des Tuileries, haut lieu historique de drague gay, lorsque John aperçu de loin, le planton de la veille, mais en civil. Il faillit aller le voir, pour lui sortir un truc idiot.

- Mais je deviens aussi con que Jack ! , se dit-il. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, Holmes ayant aussi vu le jeune homme qui était en compagnie d'un autre homme.

- « Tu vois les deux mecs qui passent », dit Sébastien à son pote

- « Ouais »

- « Eh bien figure toi que le mec du sauna dont je t'ai parlé »

- « Ah oui, le super coup de ta vie, bien monté et tout, mais qui n'est pas qu'actif ? »

- « Le blond, c'est celui qui le fait soit disant triper total »

- « tu déconnes, il est pas mal, mais de là à le prendre pour le dieu de ta 'porn-star', il y a de la marge »

- « Ben, crois moi, ou non, mais il lui fait faire ce qu'il veut apparemment. »

- « T'abuses »

- « J't'assure, il a fait le chien-chien gentil à son maitre en faisant 'ouaf, ouaf', lorsque l'autre l'a traité de chien »

- « C'est de l'humour, t'as pas capté ? »

- « Euh sauf, que plus tard, il a fait 'groin groin' quand il s'est fait traiter de ' sale truie', et ce toujours devant tout le monde. »

Là, son pote eu un moment de flottement.

- « Tu sais les anglais, ils ont la réputation d'être assez pervers après tout, il lui fait pt' être des trucs spéciaux ! Sinon t'as vu son paquet au blond ? Il doit être monté comme un âne pour satisfaire ton 'coup' de l'autre nuit, vu ce que tu m'as dit. »

- « pas vu, pas pensé !» répondit Sébastien, cet aveu faisant rire les deux parisiens. Pendant quelques secondes, un silence se fit entendre, les deux jeunes hommes à leurs pensées respectives, sur l'anatomie de John et ses prouesses. John et Holmes, eux avaient presque gagné la sortie côté place de la Concorde, lorsque John dit à Holmes, en désignant le bâtiment sur leur droite.

- « l'Orangerie est à côté de notre hôtel et nous n'y sommes même pas allés. »

- « À notre retour, on pourra rester quelques jours à Paris et nous irons. » répondit Holmes.

Les deux hommes, arrivant dans leur suite, la trouvèrent vide, l'autre couple n'étant pas encore rentré du pays enchanté, où on peut 'tirer pas que sur la queue à Mickey', dixit Jack.

John en profita pour appeler Sarah, Holmes, se plongeant dans un des livres qu'il avait amenés.

Vers 19h00, c'est un Jack hilare, avec les oreilles de Mickey sur la tête, car la queue, 'il lui avait laissé', et un Bruno un peu fatigué du grand huit Harknessien de l'après midi qui débarquèrent dans la suite. Le repas fut pris dans un bar-restaurant du Marais, quartier gay de la capitale. Le quatuor ne passa pas inaperçu, Jack produisant son effet 'magique' sur les convives et le personnel,_ (l'un des buveurs au bar, étant lui, particulièrement intéressé par John)_. À un moment donné, John se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Il fut suivi des yeux par cet homme. Revenant pour s'asseoir, le passage de John fut soudain 'bouché', par un individu tout sourire.

**Paragraphe 6**

**Je r'prendrais bien de cette merde**

(Hommage à Valérie Lemercier)

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Pierre, enchanté », dit le jeune homme en tendant la main, c'était le pote de Sébastien, et si la chance, _(car cela en était une pour lui, du moins, le pensait-il, encore)_ lui donnait la possibilité de nouer une 'entente cordiale', il était prêt.

- « I don't speak french, sorry. », répondit John, sans tendre la main à ce jeune homme qui lui barrait le passage.

- « DON'T TOUCH ME ! » cria John en reculant.

Pierre, en effet, avait tenté de toucher l'objet de son désir en avançant sa main vers le pantalon de assis de dos par rapport aux deux hommes et se languissant de ne pouvoir balancer des vannes à John, au cri du toubib, bondit plus, que ne se leva de sa chaise, et se tenait maintenant face au jeune homme, sidéra les personnes présentes en hurlant à son tour à l'adresse de l'homme.

- « PERSONNE ne touche mon MAÎTRE ! Surtout pas une MERDE comme toi ! » John était scié comme tout le monde, il n'avait pas compris ce que Jack avait dit, mais au lieu de rire, allez savoir pourquoi, il dit à Jack d'une voix douce, celle du maitre justement qui flatte son doberman.

- « Good dog, seat now »

Et Jack, mimant la même scène qu'aux Invalides, fit un 'ouaf-ouaf' orgueilleux avec 'z'yeux' de chiot en mal d'affection envers John, et un regard de tueur à Pierre et alla se rassoir. Pierre ayant déjà payé sa consommation, parti, plutôt s'extirpa du lieu.

- Ils sont complétements tarés ces anglais, se dit-il,

- attend que j'revoie le Sébastien et ses super coups tordus, comme si le jeune soldat était responsable du délire de Jack et de son propre comportement. Sherlock fut étonné, mais pas surpris du 'délire' de Jack, il continuait son jeu de 'tortures' sur John. Pensait-il réellement mettre John dans son lit ainsi ?

- « Un problème ? » dit calmement par Jack, sorti Holmes de ses pensées.

Bruno, ne savait que penser. Hier, c'était drôle, aujourd'hui beaucoup moins. Mais pourquoi cet entêtement qu'avait Jack à vouloir se faire le toubib, il était là, lui. John toujours debout, sentait le poids des regards, sidérés, intéressés, révulsés, envieux, inquisiteurs, extatiques, des autres personnes, et donc il alla se rassoir, comme de si de rien n'était. Les convives aux tables voisines de la leur, regardant maintenant ce quatuor vraiment détonnant.

Le bruit des conversations reprenant, le sujet étant pour l'instant … pas la chute des actions et le prochain krach boursier. John toujours dans le jeu, en s'asseyant, passa sa main dans les cheveux de Jack en disant avec un large sourire de 'propriétaire'

- « good puppy, a sweet ! », ce que comprit l'entourage, même en ne parlant pas anglais.

un 'wouuuh ' de plaisir, fut la réponse de Jack Harkness, _(et non Russel). _Holmes était blessé de cette intimité, s'adressant à Watson sur un ton 'neutre'.

- « C'est pas un chien, quoique, c'est le directeur de … d'un institut gallois, avec des subalternes qui doivent être eux, de véritables esclaves. D'ailleurs combien avez vous de souffre douleur, Jack ? », demanda Holmes.

Bruno regardant les deux hommes, ne savait pas que Jack était un 'directeur', il pensait que c'était un agent de terrain avec de l'expérience. Mais un directeur 'd'institut' ! Il avait compris que cet institut, devait être forcement une branche secrète des services anglais. Bruno était encore plus, sous le charme du capitaine.

- « une » dit-il avec un ton triste. Il pensait à Gwen, Torchwood était en 'reconstruction' et il ne considérait pas les autres nouveaux membres comme étant encore ses coéquipiers à part entière et encore moins ses amis.

- « Démission massive, suicide collectif ? » renchérit Holmes, montrant des signes d'énervements, nota John. Certes, pour Holmes cela devait surement être embarrassant d'avoir vécu cette scène, mais John trouvait que Sherlock allait un peu trop loin, c'est lui qui lui avait 'indiqué' ce mode opératoire avec Jack, après tout. Pourquoi Holmes s'énervait au delà du raisonnable.

- « Deux de mes agents ont sacrifié leur vie pour que la centrale nucléaire prés de Cardiff n'explose pas, tout les deux moins de trente ans. » dit-il en regardant froidement Holmes dans les yeux.

- « Attentat terroriste, ils n'ont pas pu désamorcer toutes les bombes », s'adressant plus 'amicalement' à Bruno. Et regardant à nouveau Holmes.

- « Un collègue, un ami, mon amant, ma vie, est mort dans mes bras, la faute à mon orgueil, mon gout du risque, ma connerie, et tout ça pour défendre des vies comme la votre, heureux ! » et sur ce, il se leva en prenant son sempiternel manteau, _(complice de ses frasques et confident de ses pleurs),_ et sorti du restaurant.

**Chapitre 7**

**MAIS, tu sais que tu me plais, TOUAH ! **

Les trois hommes étaient plus choqués par ces révélations, et donc sur ce qu'ils avaient appris sur l'homme, que ses fanfaronnades de tout à l'heure. John se leva et prenant son blouson, dit

- « Je vais le voir, euh, je sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai, on se retrouve à l'hôtel. » plantant là, un Holmes, maintenant triste, inquiet, et un Bruno qui ne savait toujours pas quoi penser exactement.

- « Jack… Jack attends », John était arrivé à la hauteur de Jack, à peine à quelques mètres du restaurant, celui-ci malgré sa stature, avançait lentement, les épaules basses dans cette rue bondée, les yeux embués de larmes,. – Ianto, Ianto lui manquait atrocement en ce moment, ses yeux, son sourire, sa dévotion, sa tête de mule, son corps, tout de Ianto manquait à Jack. Il n'avait plus rien de lui, juste une photo dans sa 'boite à trésor' dans sa 'chambre' à Torchwood et son enfer. Se retournant

- « pardon John, il y a des souvenirs qui font encore mal. »,

Jack demandait pardon à John, c'était plus sérieux qu'il n'y paraissait. John sans réfléchir, (c'était le reflexe des soldats, ceux qui ont vécus des horreurs et sont encore en vie, la culpabilité des survivants, l'amitié des frères d'armes). La fameuse complicité que Holmes, malgré leurs aventures, et surtout la dernière, n'avait pas, n'aurait peut être jamais avec Watson. Il prit Jack dans ses bras, et l'enserrant lui dit

- « On va s'cuiter ? », car John avait de son côté, ses propres émotions pour Holmes à gérer qui avaient besoin d'un bain dans l'alcool. Jack déplaçant ses bras et saisissant à pleines mains les deux fesses de John lui déclara comme Belmondo, alias Bob Sinclar dans 'le Magnifique' à Karpoff.

- « MAIS, tu sais que tu me plais, TOUAH ! », heureusement, John avait vu ce film français, 'Le Magnifique', parodie des James Bond et éclata de rire. Certes en anglais cela 'sonnait' différent, mais été tout aussi drôle. Et, c'est, bras dessus, bras dessous, toujours en train de rire, qu'ils marchèrent en direction d'un bar 'Bear' à quelques mètres de là.

Scène que Holmes avait pu, hélas pour lui, voir de sa place, leur table étant située à la devanture du restaurant, _(Bruno lui faisant face ne pouvant pas_). Il ne comprenait pas se revirement de John envers Jack, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, et ses sentiments qui l'empêchait d'analyser froidement la situation. Holmes était en colère conte lui, contre John et surtout Jack, ce Jack qui le troublait, et qui voulait son John.

Holmes rentra seul à l'hôtel, (on imagine son 'enthousiasme'), Bruno devant faire sa valise ils partaient demain pour le sud ouest, était rentré chez lui. L'entrée de Jack et John dans le bar fit sensation, surtout que Jack lança

- « Deux whisky secs et rempli jusqu'au bord, merci ! », en arrivant devant le zinc, un des barmen leur servant leur commande.

- « Cul sec mon Johnny » en avalant son verre en une gorgée, imité par Watson.

- « Ah, ça fait du bien, remettez nous ça » dit Jack. John avait encore le rictus, du à l'absorption rapide de l'alcool. Les verres furent remplis à nouveau, mais John dit,

- « On peut prendre le temps de picoler, sinon à ce rythme dans ¾ heure j'suis sous la table. »

- « Ou, sous moi ! » dit aussitôt Jack avec un sourire ravageur.

Bon, il allait mieux, ou avait remit sa cuirasse, qui devait être lourde à porter, John en avait la certitude maintenant. Une table se libérant, ils allèrent s'y asseoir.

- « Obsédé ! » dit John dans un rire.

- « Oui, de toi mon lapin »,

- les épithètes animaliers sont revenus, se dit John. Ils parlèrent… en fait de John, de l'Afghanistan, Jack parla de Ianto, très peu de son travail, après tout ils étaient dans un lieu publique, certains buveurs parlant aussi anglais, et John n'avait pas le niveau d'accréditation pour certaines infos. Mais le peu que lui dit Jack sur son vrai travail, le rendu admiratif de cet homme. Sherlock ne payait rien pour attendre. John été en colère maintenant contre Holmes. Si il savait l'abnégation et les sacrifices que devait faire cet homme au quotidien, il aurait peut être fermé sa tronche tout à l'heure. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, alors que pour eux, cette enquête devenue mission, était prise avec le plus grand sérieux, la désinvolture du capitaine. Cela devait lui paraître être des vacances et vivait cette mission comme telle, qui pouvait l'en blâmer.

Ben, John justement, car tout à ses pensées, Jack avait lancé l'assaut sur le toubib. Sous la table, Jack ayant enlevé une de ses chaussures avait sa chaussette contenant son pied posé sur l'entrejambe de John et massait cette partie. Partie haute de la table. Un Jack radieux de son attaque, que John n'avait pas vu venir étant dans ses pensées.

- « Jack, je suis hétéro ! » dit John (**C**) sur un ton blasé et non énervé, cette fois.

- « Même pas une petite érection ? « dit un Jack 'triste'

- « Non, et arrête maintenant, je pourrais te briser le pied », sur un ton las. En fait, John était apeuré intérieurement, car effectivement le court massage du capitaine avait éveillé maintenant ses sens et trop rapidement à son gout.

- « Menteur », dit Jack toujours 'triste', car il fallait pas la raconter à Jack, il savait quant un mec bandait, et intérieurement il jubilait. L'hétéro était sensible à son pied, attend qu'il ait gouté à ses lèvres et au reste.

(Petit interlude de la chaine porno/écolo de Jack, une salle d'osculation).

-« Monsieur le médecin, j'sais pas c'que j'ai, mais c'est cette grosseur, vous voyez ? »

-« Oui, je vois, baisser votre pantalon. Une bonne friction, et une 'ponction'

* _éch cha pachra en vingch minuches _»,

- « Docteuuuur !»

* _(Ce n'est pas du faux portugais, mais une vraie pipe.)_

**Paragraphe 8**

**Bon, comme j'ai pris 30 ans en entrant dans ce rade.**

- « Jack ? Y'a quelqu'un ? » John regardait Jack qui avait les yeux dans le vide.

- « Si tu savais ce que l'on vient de faire, tu serais rouge de honte…. Ou de plaisir plutôt, j'suis un bon coup après tout ! ».

John ne releva pas, il avait envie d'un autre verre, ils étaient en train de finir le troisième, mais pas dans ce bar, les autres commençant à regarder de plus en plus le couple qu'ils formaient, certains matant ouvertement Jack remettant sa chaussure devant tout le monde. John à ce moment envia l'impudeur du capitaine. Il se foutait de tout, vivant apparemment sa vie sans tabous ou limites, Jack avait dit que la moyenne d'âge était jeune dans son équipe car hélas, les agents de Torchwood mourraient généralement tôt. Il devait être l'exception, car il avait dépassé les trente ans, il était d'ailleurs difficile de lui donner un âge. Allez dans mes âges, entre 35 et 40 ans, se dit John.

- « Bon, on bouge, sinon tu vas te faire manger tout cru par papa' bear' », et Jack de montrer à John, un homme dans la cinquantaine de forte stature et corpulence, affichant fièrement sa toison grisonnante que son harnais de cuir ne cachait pas. Ce dernier lançant un clin d'oeil à l'adresse de John.

- « Tu t'rends pas compte des ravages qu'tu fais, ou tu fais semblant ? » dit Jack amusé, à la tête de John.

- « On dégage » dit John, car l'homme s'étant levé de son tabouret allait vers leur direction maintenant.

- « Messieurs, Messieurs, au revoir ! », dit un Jack théâtral sur le pas de la porte, alors que John était déjà sorti.

- « Ben quoi ? J'suis poli, moi ! J'dis au revoir», dit Jack, en lui reprenant d'autorité le bras. Ils débarquèrent donc à nouveau bras dessus, bras dessous, dans un autre bar, celui-ci ayant un autre gendre de clientèle. Ils étaient téléporté dans une version de la cité de 'l'Age de Cristal' : toute personne de plus de 25 ans doit aller à la cérémonie du carrousel, bref crever. Le personnel et la clientèle étant, comme lui dit Jack en allant commander une bouteille de whisky au bar, des Ipodés du bulbe.

Un autre soir, il se serai bien sauter rapido une de ses petites choses imbues d'elle-même et fière de connaître les meilleurs plans 'botox' de Paris à 40 € l'injection, car elles se sentaient moins fraiches qu'à 16 ans, _(et pour cause),_ mais pas ce soir._ (Le capitaine faisait son effet chez certains, ainsi que John)_

Ce soir, il avait repensé à Ianto. John, la dévotion de John pour Sherlock, son amour car il l'aimait 'l'hétéro' son détective, lui avait fait mal. Certains regards involontaires de John pour Sherlock, rappelant au capitaine, ceux que lui adressait son gallois. Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle, il voulait John, le baiser et, (ou) lui faire l'amour, (savais pas dans quel ordre) avoir un énième ersatz de ce qu'avait été sa relation avec Ianto. Il le savait maintenant. Il savait qu'il allait vivre une nuit d'enfer avec cet énième 'retour à la vie', sa vie… ou pas, (ce qu'il espérait souvent).

- « Jack, ça va ?», John voyait son pote, avec une tête triste, perdu dans des pensées surement peu joyeuses, _(s'il n'était pas aussi obsédé, il pourrait le considérer comme un ami_). Il devait penser à ses collègues et amis morts, à son ami Ianto , se dit John. Il posant sa main sur celle de Jack, le regardant comme un ami le fait avec un autre et lui dit.

- « Tu sais, même, si par moments, j'ai envie d't 'envoyer les pieds en premier pour faire durer le plaisir dans une déchiqu'teuse, t'es un mec bien », et il retira sa main.

- « Mais, c'est c'que j'n'arrête pas d'te dire. Un bisou mon Johnny chéri, un bisou, un bisou !», dit le capitaine avec un visage de premier de la classe, avec la bouche en cœur.

John, (LYC), prenant la tête de Jack entre ses mains lui appliqua un bisou sonore sur …. Le front.

- « Rahhh, même pas drôle, un autre, un autre ! Mais t'es en progrès, vise mieux.»

- « Si tu es sage on verra ! La soirée n'est pas finie» dit John d'un ton rieur, laissant juste espérer … de pas grand-chose, à rien.

- « aaaaaarggh !» fit Jack avec le ton d'un joueur qui espère pendant tout le temps du grattage gagner, et qui finalement perd, car il lui manque un trèfle ou un cœur. Jack avait du cœur, assurément, John l'avait senti, Jack était un vrai soldat, dans le sens le plus noble du terme. Un guerrier, un vrai, un survivant.

- « Bon, comme j'ai pris 30 ans en entrant dans ce rade, on pourrait pas allez ailleurs, euh un peu plus hétéro, ou plus vieux. » dit John.

- « T'aimes pas les éphèbes plus ou moins moisis, t'as raison, le taux de radiation d'la connerie atteint des niveaux mortels ici. J'tiens à mes burnes*, c'est pas vot'e cas les filles ?»

dit un Jack assez fort, pour qu'une partie de la clientèle entende, et surtout le personnel. Ils avaient bu trois verres de plus chacun en 40 minutes.

- Le John descend sec et tient bien la bibine, pensât jack en voyant la bouteille presque vide.

_(Note pour lui-même : penser à augmenter le budget alcool pour opération 'Le toubib sur ma civière, les genoux collés aux oreilles', car malgré tout, les ' vacances' de Jack n'étant pas finies, tout était possible !)_

_* __Les radiations 'ont tendance' à rendre stérile, pour info_


	6. Chapter 6

**Paragraphe 9**

**J'n'ai pas dit que j'n'allais pas toucher ! **

Jack trouvait inadmissible que les barmen, ne leur ai même pas offert un petit amuse gueule, (non pas sexuel), en effet, ce bar était une sorte de bar dit 'dernier chic' (avec, ou mais), _(selon le taux de snobisme),_ des Tapas. Ben, pas un p'tit bout de gras de Serrano, ni un morceau de coquille de moules. Nada. L'un des barmen, se permit un , _(mais il aurait mieux fait de se taire),_

- « Si ces messieurs ne sont pas contents, ils n'ont qu'à partir ». Ceci, dit sur un ton dédaigneux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jack, pour bondir vers ce truc de 50kgs tout mouillé, et l'attraper par le col du T-shirt rose ou été écrit 'I'm a sex toy, used me'.

- « Ecoute bien, trou sur pattes, 120 € lâché, et pas un Tapas, par contre les deux grumeaux, _(en désignant, deux jeunes apparemment habitués des lieux),_ eux, deux bières, total 14 €, et tapas gratos quasi à volonté. Lâchant le barman, personne n'ayant bronché, _(trop rapide comme action et trop impressionnant le mec),_ et se retournant à l'adresse de John.

- « Viens mon Chéri, la connerie est en hausse et même immunisés, ça craint, barrons nous »

John ne comprenant pas le français, mais le mot 'Chéri' est international, s'était levé, prenant la bouteille, (elle était payée), et se dirigea vers la sortie. Qu'avait bien pu dire Jack, et qu'est ce qu'il l'avait énervé. Jack avait rejoint John

- « même pas une coquille de moule, ils nous ont rien offert malgré le fric qu'on leur laissait, les rats ! »

Alors, c'était pour ça que Jack avait pété un câble, bon faut dire qu'ils commençaient à être pétés eux aussi. John tendit la bouteille à Jack qui l'a fini d'un trait. Il était prêt à la balancer dans la devanture du bar, quand John lui dit.

- « Non, z'en valent pas la peine, allez viens »

Ils marchèrent quelques pas, Jack voyant une poubelle y déposa la bouteille et puis John s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin.

- « Q'éta ? Envie d'gerber ?» dit Harkness

- « Nan, envie d'pisser » répondit John

- « Ben, vas y, j'vais pas r'garder »

- « On est dans la rue »

- « Tes prude, mon Johnny », ceci lui rappelant la pruderie de Ianto, et merde. John en bon anglais, même médecin militaire et tout et tout, avait des codes de conduites, et ne pas pisser dans la rue en été un. Mais la nature était urgente, et Paris sera toujours Paris. Donc John commença à uriner le long d'un mur, se penchant légèrement, un bras pour le soutenir, un autre pour soutenir. Bien sur, Jack s'approcha et enserrant John de dos en passant ses bras autour du ventre dit.

-« Promis, je regarde pas ton willy, et il déposa un bisou alcoolisé dans le cou de John qui ne pouvait pas bouger, sinon il s'pissait d'sus. John finissant et donc, secouant pour la dernière goutte, signal pour la main droite de Jack pour saisir le sexe de John.

- « J'ai pas dit que j'allais pas toucher ! »

Sa main chassa l'intruse, son coude gauche entra dans les côtes du capitaine, se saisissant de la main gauche de Jack, il lui fit une 'clef anglaise', _(après tout, il est anglais),_ et Jack eut un genou à terre, son bras semi plié dans le dos, enserré par la prise, John se tenant debout de 3/4. Regardant Jack, qui avait tourné et relevé la tête pour le voir. _(voir, qui, quoi ?)_

- « T'arrêtes tes conneries maintenant ! » hurla John. Jack se mit à rire

- « Qu'est c'qu'il y a drôle ? cria John, un ton en dessous

- « t'as la braguette ouverte, j'vois ton John, John ! – _(Note : John, est, il me semble, un autre prénom associé à popol)_

- « T'as fait exprès pour que j'sois un genou à terre pour que je l'vois mieux, t'es machiavélique, vil tentateur !», et Jack, de mimer la vierge scandalisée voyant un sexe d'homme pour la première fois, tournant la tête en se cachant les yeux de son bras droit, et ce pendant deux longues secondes.

- « po've con », fut tout ce que John trouva à dire en baissant la tête et voyant son autre 'tête', sortie à l'air, près de la tête de Jack, qui regardait sourire aux lèvres, le sexe de John maintenant, _(en effet, il n'avait pas remonter sa braguette, passant à l'attaque et il l'avait toujours pas remonté)._ John eu une pensée insidieuse,

- Il se retrouvait dans le rôle de l'hétéro bourré qui pourrait être tenté (Pourquoi maintenant, et ce mec ?), une voix emplie de peur hurla en lui. Dix jours sans relations sexuelles avec Sarah, une petite cuite, et v'la qui virait sa cuti maintenant ?

Et puis cette odeur qu'avait le capitaine, cela le dérangeait toujours, mais il s'habituait à cette odeur 'sucrée'. La psychologie de bazar de Jack avait aussi produit son effet. Avait-il eu inconsciemment envie de montrer son sexe à cet homme, comme cela arrive aux militaires bourrés entre eux, surtout quand ils pissent ? Bref, il rajouta :

- « t'as touché, t'as vu, content ? »

- « Nan, n'ai pas gouté. » dit un Jack 'navré' toujours à genoux très près du sexe de John. Plus près qu'aucun homme ne l'avait jamais été.

Les clients qui commençaient à sortir des bars pour se rendre en club, grossissaient momentanément, le nombre de passants qui avaient assisté à la scène entre les deux hommes. Querelle d'amants bourrés le weekend = emmerdes assurées si tu t'en mêles, pour les uns, et ils passaient leur chemin. Espoir de 'live-show' pour certains, et donc restaient pour voir la suite, (John montrant son sexe, après tout). Prise de tête habituelle de sortie de bar en fin de soirée, pour tout le monde.

Aux mots de Jack, John (LYC), rangea 'le spectacle' et 'ferma le rideau', ceci déclenchant le départ des 'statues', l'incident était clos, comme certains bars maintenant.

- « J'suis un con, car j'ai mal en ce moment, car tu m'rappelles trop Ianto. Voilà c'est dit. » dit Jack en se relevant.

- « Bon, physiquement il était mieux que toi et plus jeune, mais t'as le même petit cul ferme à damné un saint et un beau kiki d'après mes mesures, et t'es mignon tout plein, un bisou de la paix ? ».

John était scié, pas vraiment des excuses, juste un mec qui prenait des mesures comme un futur proprio. Si Sherlock avait été là ! Que ce serait-il passé ?

- « Bon, moi je rentre me coucher » dit John

- « Raaaah, on prend l'TGV l'après midi, on peut y pioncer trois heures demain. Allez on s'en jette un dernier, et dans un lieu hétéro, promis juré. »

John faillit l'envoyer chier, mais 'l'aveu' de sa faiblesse, et de son chagrin deux ans après la perte de son ami, eurent raison de la colère de John.

- « Bon, un dernier, et puis, on va s'coucher »

- « Ensemble ? »

- « Fait pas chier Harkness. »

Ils prirent un taxi, et se retrouvèrent, devant la porte d'un établissement de nuit. La physionomiste, voyant arriver deux hommes, commença à préparer son speech de refus, encadrée des videurs. Jack, allant à sa rencontre comme un conquérant va chercher sa belle, lui prit la main pour un baisemain et déclara.

- « Nous sommes deux anglo-saxons dans la capitale des plaisirs terrestres permettant l'accès au septième ciel, pouvons entrer, Sainte Pierre ?

L'entrée en matière était originale et humoristique, il était bel homme, surement porté, voir très porté sur la chose, son acolyte, semblait plus réservé, mais présentait bien

- « Bon d'accord, joli cœur, tu m'as eu au bagout, normalement deux hommes, on refuse, allez, bon amusement », dit-elle en les laissant entrer. John n'ayant rien compris, suivi le mouvement. Il se retrouva au vestiaire donnant son blouson, Jack tenant à garder son manteau. Ils entrèrent donc dans le bar de nuit hétéro, certes, mais échangiste. C'était l'un de ses lieux ou 's'encanaille' jeunesse dorée, vieillesse argentée, middle âge provinciaux, et étrangers en goguette.

**Paragraphe 10**

**Merci Sainte Pierre **

- « T'as jamais été dans un club échangiste ? » dit Jack

- « Ben, non, et je me sens normal pour autant. » répliqua John.

Le spectacle offert par la clientèle était sans équivoque. La plupart en sous vêtements chics, ou costume sexy voir fétichiste. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar.

- « Bouteille ou verres ? » demanda Jack.

- « bouteille », répondit John.

- « Une bouteille de whisky, merci », commanda Jack à une barmaid en tenue de bunny. Ils burent cul sec le premier verre, puis le second. John se sentait mal à l'aise parmi ces couples, dont certains étaient à deux doigts (c'était le cas de le dire) de jouir en public. Jack était dans son élément. Il avait repéré une 'infirmière' quadra aux formes généreuses, sur la piste de danse. Faisant un clin d'œil à John.

- « Tu permets ? Envie de venir ? » En montrant la femme qui regardait langoureusement en leur direction.

- « Pour infos, je suis en couple » dit John d'un ton offusqué

- « Ah, oui … Sherlock ! », Jack levant les yeux au ciel, _(tiens ça change)_

- « Non, Sarah ma petite amie » répondit John

Hein ? John avait une petite amie ! C'était la première fois qu'il la mentionnait de la soirée, non depuis presque trois jours. Certes, ils avaient parlés de son 'HÉTÉROSÉXUALITÉ, mais pas d'une copine. Jack était étonné. Enfin, pour un hétéro, ce soir, John, il perdait des points, et peut être encore plus, si Jack lui faisait encore quelques 'caresses Harknessiennes'. Une réflexion lui vint.

- Si, John parlait aussi peu de son amie, c'était qu'elle devait compter peu, ou de moins en moins pour lui. Il était peut être plus mur qu'il n'avait pensé, plus près à tomber dans la civière, le joli toubib finalement : à surveiller. Il s'f'rait bien après la mission des visites à Londres, pour s'faire 'ausculter' par le docteur Watson et vice versa. Oui, du vice, y'en avait à profusion cette nuit, et John allait-il 'versa' avec lui ?

- Ça s'rait dommage que ce soit l'asperge anglaise qui en profite ! Cette dernière réflexion faisant rire Jack, par la double interprétation 'd'asperge' qu'il fit, cela amenant une réflexion franchement salace.

- J'ai une 'péninsule Boeshanéenne' toute prête dans l'pantalon, moi ! »_ (note de' l'auteur' : le lieu se prête à ce genre de calembour)_

- « Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda John, pensant que c'était le fait d'avoir mentionné Sarah. Ne voulant pas le contredire, et surtout lui dire ses pensées salaces, _(Sa TV écolo étant branchée du coup)_

- « T'es un sacré cachotier, les mecs en couple c'est meilleur, ils culpabilisent et se donnent encore plus ! » dit Jack

- « Ton infirmière à l'air de s'impatienter » répondit John, se servant un verre. Jack tournant la tête vers la femme.

- « T'inquiètes, j'viens tout suite ne faire prendre la tension poupée. » il se leva, et dans un dernier mot.

- « Tu crois que j'plairais à ta copine ? » et il s'éloigna d'un John qui lui faisait 'V' du majeur et index. _(note, en GB faire le signe du V en montrant ses doigts côté ongles, veut dire Fuck you)_

Il rejoignit la femme 'au garde à vous' grâce à son film avec John, et enlaça 'infirmière', la femme croyant que c'était elle la responsable de cette 'joie de vivre', lui dit.

- « Si je t'existe autant, on n'a qu'a descendre dans une cabine », et elle prit la main de Jack, se laissant mener vers l'escalier. John vit le couple disparaître, il avait son verre, il était peinard. Le 'spectacle' ne l'intéressait pas, il réfléchissait à cette soirée. Vraiment Paris méritait sa réputation. Tout à sa réflexion, il ne vit pas arriver un couple dans la cinquantaine pour elle, la soixantaine pour lui.

- « Two gin tonic, please », dit l'homme.

- Tiens des américains, se dit John. La femme regardait John. Elle le trouvait à son gout manifestement, John ayant depuis longtemps passé le cap du complexe d'Oedipe, s'en foutait royal.

- « Parlez vous anglais » lui dit la femme avec un accent prononcé.

- « Sorry, I don't speak french », répondit John en faisant bien ressentir par son accent qu'il était anglais. (Vieil antagonisme des deux peuples.)

- « Oh, great ! », surenchérit la femme,

- « You like spanking ? »

Pourquoi, tout le monde pensait que les anglais adoraient donner ou recevoir une fessée ? Tout ça, parce que les écoles anglaises avaient autorisé cette pratique, interdite maintenant. Gamin il avait toujours détesté les rares fois que cela lui était arrivé, et il n'avait développé aucun fétichisme de cette sorte.

- « No, thank you, I expect a friend, that's all », faisant un geste 'd'au revoir' à la femme, qui faisait la tronche, le mari récupérant leurs verres.

- « What He said, darling ? » demanda l'homme à sa femme en lui tendant un verre.

- « He's an hasshole ». Le mari regarda John, qui leva son verre en sa direction avec un sourire, et bu. Le couple s'éloignant enfin. Il faut dire que la quinquagénaire, avait oublié depuis longtemps les régimes, et son mari avec son string montrant ses fesses de papy, le spectacle était grandiose !

- Après les instants d'homosexualité dans la rue, maintenant la gérontophilie au comptoir, franchement je cumule, se dit-il. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue. C'est un Jack radieux, remontant seul, qui se dirigea vers un John un peu abattu.

- « Tu aurais du venir, y'avait à manger au moins pour trois. », lui dit-il dans un sourire gourmand et rajouta.

- « Mais toi, j'te partage avec personne, mon doudou », et il le prit dans ses bras, lui faisait un poutou sur la joue. John n'avait jamais eu autant de contacts à caractère sexuel avec un homme que depuis ces quelques heures. Jack se contenta de son poutou sonore, car John l'avait repoussé, mais pas avec brutalité, (fatigue, alcool, 'perturbations atmosphériques internes'). C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Marie-Claude Charron 'l'infirmière'.

- « Dit donc, joli cœur, joli cul, jolie bite, mais mentalité de merde, c'est pas parce que j'ai une sexualité libre, que j'suis juste un trou qu'on baise et tchao »

- « Pourquoi, c'est une agence matrimoniale ici ? » dit Jack provoquant le rire des personnes autour d'eux, s'étant retourné ainsi que John.

**Paragraphe 11**

**Le slow est fini, je pars **

Marie-Claude resta sans voix deux secondes, puis renchérit

- « Tu t'la pétes super macho, alors que j't'retrouve dans les bras d'un mec à lui faire des 'mamours' ! En fait t'es qu'une fiote ! » Dit-elle hargneuse.

- « exact ma poule, d'ailleurs quand je suis arrivé vers toi, si je bandais, c'est que je pensais à mon chéri, tout comme quand je t'ai baisé, sauf que t'es plus distendue, et je suis bien monté pourtant ! »

dit Jack hilare et joignant le geste à la parole, faisant glisser son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux, montrant un 'Jack 2' au meilleure de sa forme. Watson (LYC), préféra tourner le dos à Jack et à cette femme vulgaire et siroter son verre.

- « Ah ben, il s'met en position pour que tu le lui bourres l'fion, ton pote vas y. »

- « Ta gueule Marie-Claude, un mot de plus et j'te fais virer définitivement du club OK ? » dit le 'barman en 'S.M chic',

- « J'te rappelle que j'suis gay, et tes insultes à la con, ça suffit ! », regardant John et Jack qui s'était retourné à l'intervention du barman, l'empêchant de répliquer. Jack avait rentré Jack 2 en se rhabillant. John avait vu le sexe de Jack, et effectivement la nature avait été sympa avec lui. Jack vit que John avait maté, mais ne dit rien, enfin pas tout de suite.

- « Je vous prie d'accepter les excuses de la direction. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? » il faut dire que John avait fini la bouteille en attendant Jack, ainsi il savait qu'il dormirait comme une masse tout à l'heure, et c'est ce qu'il avait besoin, s'engueuler avec Sherlock attendrait bien une journée.

- « Whisky secs et bien tassées » dit Jack, ignorant maintenant 'l'infirmière' qui était toujours là.

- « J'tai dit dégager » dit le barman à son encontre, elle s'exécuta en faisant un doigt à l'adresse des deux hommes au bar qui de dos virent son reflet dans la glace, mais ils s'en foutaient, tout à la dégustation de leur dernier verre, car Watson ayant dit à Jack qu'après il rentrait.

- « Une dernière danse, Darling ? » dit Jack à John, sourire drague 'type 2' à John.

- « Avec plaisir, comme ça, j'pourrais gerber sur toi en toute innocence.

- « Ah ! pas drôle le toubib, t'as peur de me céder ou quoi ? » dit Jack sur un ton de défi, ceci étant un plan grossier, pour avoir John dans ses bras.

- « Bon, juste une danse et on rentre » dit John trop bourré pour analyser ce piège foireux dans lequel il allait se débattre maintenant, tel une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. C'était le dernier succès de Lady Gaga qui passait, ils ne risquaient pas de se toucher. Arrivés sur la piste de danse, pour John se fut un 'bonheur' d'entendre la fin subite de la chanson et surtout les premières notes de la suivante qui était un célèbre slow. Jack le prenant aussitôt dans ses bras.

- « C'est le destin John, rien que le destin », _(et un billet de 100 € au DJ, que Jack avait donné à leur arrivée en lui disant que si il arrivait à mener son ami sur la piste de danse, il fallait mettre le 'Je t'aime moi non plus' de Gainsbourg illico)_. Donc, c'est en dansant sur Brigitte gémissante et plaintive et Serge susurrant plus que chantant que, Jack et John enlacés, dansèrent leur première danse.

- « Alors pas trop traumatisé ? » dit Jack en riant, John dansait comme un automate, tentant de garder une distance entre leurs corps car Jack bandait comme un taureau. Cela le dérangeait d'autant plus, que lui même sentait monter en lui, et dans son boxer une envie.

- merde, je bande, se dit John, si l'autre obsédé s'en rend compte, j'suis grillé jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Bon, c'est vrai que cela faisait 10 jours qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec Sarah, qu'il était saoul, mais il n'allait décidément pas jouer la vieille scène de l'hétéro bourré qui sait pas c'qu'il fait et le lendemain matin se réveille avec un mec dans son lit en ayant mal au cul, s'étant fait bourré.

D'autant que Jack avait compris que Watson était là, réceptif à certains touchers Haknessiens. Il attira John à lui, leur sexes se disant 'bonjour' dans leur écrin respectif. Ce contact électrisa John et le rendit aussitôt honteux et apeuré.

– Merde, merde, merde, se disait John. Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus, car Jack déposa un baiser sensuel à la base de son cou et il remonta jusqu'à son oreille en faisant glisser sa langue et il commença à mordiller le lobe, en susurrant

- « John tu me rends fou, je pourrais te prendre là, sur la piste ».

À ces mots, John envoya un direct du gauche dans le foie de Jack, celui-ci reculant sous le coup. John levant la main droite, dit,

- « Le slow est fini, je pars », en effet la musique était maintenant un énième remix d'une chanson de Madonna.

- « Tu peux pas partir comme ça » dit Jack souriant en montrant l'érection de John

- « T'es médecin, c'est la nature, donc, tu f'rais mieux de descendre dans une cabine t'astiquer le poireau un bon coup, sinon tu risques de vouloir violer Sherlock. Et un mec bourré qu'essaie d'en violer un autre qu'est pas ivre, ça craint croit moi ». Dit-il en se massant le foie.

**Paragraphe 12**

**C'était une soirée entre militaires, on a pas mal picolé **

- merde, il avait raison, John avait envie de jouir. Déjà que le matin il s'était soulagé sous la douche, (merci Sherlock) et là c'était le capitaine qui l'avait allumé, vraiment il faudrait une fois moins saoul faire une révision de son hétérosexualité. À ce rythme là, dans dix jours je suis travelo se dit John, mi apeuré, mi amusé de sa déduction alcoolisée. Il descendit pour, ne pas obéir à Jack, mais se faire plaisir. Des couples, trios, étaient dans des espaces plus ou moins clos. Un couple sorti d'une cabine, John s'y engouffra, suivit par un Jack qui l'avait suivi discrètement.

- « Casse toi ! » cria John

- « Nan, j'veux voir mon bijou jouir. Je touche pas, je regarde simplement, promis, juré » dit Jack.

- « casse toi, ou sinon j'me casse » dit John

- « Ok j'me casse, uniquement si… » Et Jack plaqua John contre un mur, massant le sexe de John à travers son pantalon, puis son boxer avec une rapidité d'expert,

- Si tu ne bandes pas là ». John bandait comme un fou et n'avait qu'une idée en tête : jouir.

- «T'as jamais fait de concours de branlette quant t'étais ado ? » demanda Jack en se reculant pour voir un John le falze sur les genoux, son boxer ne cachant plus beaucoup de son 'intimité', montrant plus que cachant un john-john happy.

- « non, et ça va pas commencer aujourd'hui »

- « t'es nul, tu bandes et 'il' ne demande que des caresses. » dit Jack en désignant le sexe de John.

John avait envie de jouir, et merde ! qu'il regarde ce pervers ! Il baissa son boxer et commença à se masturber les yeux mi clos, regardant le visage de Jack et uniquement son visage, pour le surveiller, car Jack avait la même activité que John maintenant. Les deux hommes jouirent en même temps. Effectivement Jack avait eu raison, cette éjaculation avait remit temporairement les idées en place chez John, mais pas chez Jack qui voulu faire un câlin post 'coitus éloignatus' comme il dit. John le repoussa.

- « Fait chier Jack »

- « Non, j'fais jouir » répondit Jack hilare.

- « Bon, on est potes de cuite et de branle, comme des soldats » dit Jack. En effet je le répète, cela arrive souvent à l'armée ce genre de scène post ado, _(c'est du au confinement, version officielle). _

- « tu dis rien à Sherlock » dit John en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux.

-« Ok, j'dis rien à ta mégère » répondit Jack. Cela fit rire malgré lui John, car il avait 'vu' Holmes avec une chemise de grand mère avec des lunettes et bonnet sur la tête dans le lit l'attendant en faisant la gueule.

- « ta gueule !, », dit John au militaire, puis.

- « Ok, bon on rentre maintenant ?»

- « Mais vos désirs sont des ordres mon cerf » dit Jack faisant référence à leur activité récente et la taille de 'John'.

- tous les animaux de la création vont y passer avec lui, se dit Watson, mais le terme cerf avait encore flatté son ego machiste. Il se faisait avoir facilement John, et il risquait de finir plutôt comme une biche, au vu du programme que concoctait le capitaine pour lui. Il s'endormi dans le taxi, se réveilla vaguement dans le hall de l'hôtel. Jack le portant dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Arrivés dans leur suite, Jack eu, il faut le dire, une seconde d'hésitation à se 'tromper' de porte.

Finalement il entra dans la chambre du détective qui dormait ( ?), (allez savoir avec lui), et déposa John sur le lit, disant à Holmes, (endormi ?).

- « Chéri, il est tout à toi maintenant » ceci dit avec un ton mystérieux sur la nuit que les deux hommes avaient passé, car il était 5H30 du matin. Holmes avait attendu jusqu' 4h45 leur retour et s'était endormi. Il fut vaguement réveillé par leur arrivée et se rendormi aussitôt, notant l'odeur d'alcool émanant de John.

John dormi habillé, dans les bras de 'Morp-Hiiick', la fille de Morphée et Bacchus, la 'bonne fée' du sommeil des pochetrons. C'est un John déchiré qui émergea non pas en cuiller, mais en pince anglaise autour de Sherlock, ce dernier tentant de se dégager de cette prise de catch.

- « Il est 11H45, on doit rentre la chambre et le train est à 14h30 je vous rappelle.

- « Désolé Holmes » dit une voix pâteuse. Appartenait-elle à John, il en doutait lui même.

- Le whisky, pas le même effet que sur le sol natal. Se dit-il, constatant son mal de crane carabiné, puis lui revient sa dégringolade sur l'échelle de l'hétérosexualité de la nuit dernière. Si Holmes apprend quoique ce soit, il se tirait illico, rien à foutre de leur mission. La mission 'Faites devenir le docteur Watson gay'. En tant que médecin il savait que l'on ne devenait pas gay ou bi, ou hétéro. Les méthodes de 'conversions 'de gay en hétéro surtout pratiqué aux U.S.A l'écœurant en tant que médecin et homme.

D'ailleurs, il eut une montée gastrique rappel de la soirée. Il bondit vers la salle de bain, heureusement Holmes n'avait fermé la porte à clef. Il se rua sur la lunette des toilettes et vomi copieusement. Holmes toujours sous la douche, ne sachant que faire pour cacher sa nudité. C'était le dernier des soucis de John en ce moment. Un dernier haut le cœur et John, se releva en appuyant sur la chasse d'eau, il dit avec un ton gêné.

- « Désolé Sherlock, mais les soirées avec Jack sont spéciales »

- « C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre » répondit Holmes de dos, d'un ton pincé.

- « C'était une soirée entre militaires, on a pas mal picolé ». La fameuse complicité qu'Holmes enviait à Jack, John s'en le faire exprès l'envoyait à sa face.

- « Alcool et putes donc ! » rétorqua Holmes.

- « J'te rappelle que je sort avec Sarah et que je lui suis fidèle ». Rétorqua John énervé

- « Jusqu'à quand ? » dit Holmes très calmement, ceci sous entendant des pensées mettant en cause sa sexualité nocturne avec le capitaine.

- l'autre grand con avait peut être ouvert sa tronche, si c'était le cas, il l' butt'rait, pensât Watson.

- « Comme vous avez dit Holmes, ce contrat d'union civil, n'est qu'un bout de papier pour la mission ».

Dit John 'vipereusement', se rendant compte qu'il avait peu être été trop loin, mais, le mal de tête et ses doutes sur lui-même étaient suffisants pour ce réveil dans le coaltar, il avait pas besoin en plus d'un Sherlock en mode mégère. Il en revenait à cette définition de leur relation maintenant. Sauf que la mégère était à poil et malgré la buée sur la vitre de la cabine de douche, John pu voir Holmes de dos, celui-ci cachant son visage rouge de colère plus que honte ou pudeur maintenant.

- il est pas mal, se dit John,

- putain mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, une douche bien froide et un bon p'tit déj pensât John en quittant la salle d'eau en disant.

- « Désolé Sherlock, mais je suis pas bien en ce moment », et il sorti.

Holmes fini sa douche, tentant de se faire un visage 'lisse' pour sortir de la salle d'eau. John s'engouffra dans la pièce et ouvrit les robinets. Une douche, voilà, une bonne douche. Faudrait absolument qu'il fasse le point sur cette nuit, mais pas maintenant trop mal au crane malgré les antalgiques.

**Paragraphe 13**

**Contrôle des billets**

John était en boxer et t-shirt, Holmes était habillé et finissait de ranger ses affaires dans sa valise quant un capitaine tout feu tout flamme fit son entrée dans leur chambre.

- « alors mes colombes, bien dormi !», cela serait leur nom dorénavant

- « T'en as profité pour déshabiller John » dit Jack avec un clin d'œil à Holmes avec un air conspirateur.

- « dormi habillé, obsédé » dit John énervé malgré le mal de tête. Comment faisait ce capitaine pour ne pas avoir la gueule de bois ? Définitivement hors normes l'individu. Répondant à cette question muette de John, Jack déclara en montrant une pilule.

- « anti gueule de bois svelaklien, ra-di-cal. » dit Jack à l'encontre de John,

- « Mais t'es pas obligé de me croire, c'est p'être un aphrodisiaque pour te violer mon enfant » et ce en mimant le loup du chaperon rouge.

- « Nan, sérieux, c'est alien, mais efficace » insista Jack.

John dit qu'il avait pris des anti casse tête,

- « Y'a pas de contre indication, fait moi confiance, t'ais-je déçu jusqu'à présent ?» dit Jack en finissant sa phrase avec un ton très langoureux. John (LYC),

- « Déçu ? Non, dégouté, oui ! »

- « C'est plutôt toi qui te dégoutes peut être de tes pensées salaces chéri » rétorqua Jack un brin vexé, puis.

- « Tu restes en sous-vêtements sachant l'effet que tu me fais ! Et quel sous-vêtement !» dit-il théâtralement. Ceci permettant à John 'une porte de sortie'. Il avait un mini-boxer imprimé de fleurs avec écrit sur la ceinture élastique 'No body is perfect', (cadeau de Sarah)

- « Vas prendre une douche froide ! »

- « Avec toi, toujours mon lapin ! ». Leur joute verbale 'amicale' était repartie, John finissant de s'habiller devant Jack

- « Miam-miam, ces fesses fleuries, un vrai bouquet pour les yeux et les mains ! » dit Jack sur un ton affirmatif total pendant que John enfilait son pantalon lui tournant le dos par pudeur. Le capitaine était un obsédé, voilà, fallait qu'il fasse avec, John avait baissé les bras, (et accessoirement son pantalon la nuit dernière). Les trois hommes prirent un petit déjeuner pendant que les autres convives déjeunaient, puis ils se rendirent à la gare Montparnasse, où les attendait un Bruno un peu stressé, quai 16 comme l'indiquait leur billet..

- « Le train part dans ¼ heure, dit-il aux trois arrivants »

- « Le temps d'un câlin » dit Jack enlaçant le jeune homme dans un baiser fougueux. Pas de sa faute au Jack, John lui faisant de plus en plus envie, sa chaine 'TV' branchée depuis le réveil. Au matin vision de mini boxer floral, toute la journée pour les yeux un régal ! était son dicton du jour. Pensant que les hétéros n'accordant pas d'intérêt à leurs sous-vêtements comme les gay ou les bi, _(Jack 'daté' un peu dans son analyse) _et bien, ils s'y mettaient apparemment (se dit-il), ceci ayant fini de chauffer Jack pour un bon moment, donc Bruno allait profiter de ses ardeurs dés le train parti dans les toilettes de la rame. Ceci occasionnant vingt minutes après le début de leurs ébats, un

- « Billets s'il vous plait » entendu à travers la porte des toilettes et leurs râles. Un contrôleur frappant à la porte.

- « On baise rev'nez dans dix minutes » s'entendit en réponse Julien Chabot, contrôleur de son état et bisexuel. Deux hommes s'envoyaient en l'air dans l'TGV, rien d'exceptionnel, mais le boulot étant le boulot, il insistât.

- « Contrôle des billets, ouvrez, sinon j'ouvre la porte »

Jack ouvrit la porte, il avait le pantalon baissé et prenait Bruno qui se tenait au lavabo. Le spectacle est excitant se dit Julien, mais déjà les billets lui étaient présenté, il les poinçonnât, et la porte se refermât.

John, dés le début du trajet était parti rejoindre le pays des songes, Holmes assis à ses côtés, lisant une revue scientifique. Les deux amants rejoignirent leurs compagnons de route après une heure et Jack s'accorda un petit repos bien mérité, ainsi que Bruno. Ce Capitaine était vraiment un amant exceptionnel. Bien sur, au moment de s'asseoir devant un John endormi et sans défense, Jack ne pu s'empêcher de dire à l'adresse de Holmes.

- « Il est pas mignon quand il dort, il doit rêver de cette nuit », laissant encore planer des doutes sur leur 'activités' nocturnes, d'autant plus que John sourit à ce moment ajoutant à la confusion, car dans son rêve, il mangeait une tarte aux pêches, un de celles de sa maman, _(un rêve d'enfance)._ Holmes fit la tronche, mais fallait le connaître pour le savoir, ayant son masque «'Holmessien'. Bruno, lui n'appréciât pas du tout que Jack fasse à nouveau allusion à son obsession Watsonienne, alors qu'il s'était donné deux fois à lui et avait surement des bleus, dus à l'inconfort de leur 'nid d'amour'.

- « Oui mon chéri, c'était bon » dit encore Jack. John souri à nouveau, confondant la voix de Jack et son rêve, car l'image de sa mère disait ces paroles à l'enfant qu'il était finissant son gâteau dans son rêve. (Des fois le destin !)

Le capitaine était heureux, quelque soit les raisons des sourires de John, cela le rendait plus heureux et détendu que son tour de manège avec Bruno, le pauvre Bruno qui commençait une sieste réparatrice.

- « John, John réveillez vous nous arrivons dans dix minutes à Bordeaux », c'était Sherlock. John papillonnât des yeux, voyant la place vide en face de lui, Bruno lui répondit à son visage interrogatif.

- « Il est parti, poinçonner le poinçonneur, ou s'faire composter le billet », lâchât-il aigri.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paragraphe 14**

**Nan, pas mainan erloc **

Julien avait était émoustillé par le spectacle et ayant fini le contrôle de sa partie de rame avait vu où le couple était assis. Il avait choisi de s'asseoir dans le sens de vision de ce bel homme avec son manteau hors saison, et donc à l'insu de son ami, car il devait pas être en couple ou alors très libre. Jack émergeant de son repos après ½ heure, vu le contrôleur qui le regardait, … le matait, intéressant. Son uniforme était pas génial, mais pour un plan 'pseudo-militaire' ça l'f'rait. Jack commença à mater le contrôleur, celui-ci se levant à un moment donné, faisant bien comprendre, qu'il aimerait être suivi.

Jack ne se fit pas prier, d'autant plus que Bruno commençait à être 'possessif'. Il rejoignit son contrôleur dans les toilettes, et la machine à composter fonctionnât à plein régime. Le train entrant en gare, Jack apparu devant ses coéquipiers qui le regardaient plus ou moins médusés. Lui était ravi d'avoir 'visité' les possibilités qu'offrait un membre de l'administration française. (« Vive le service public ! » avait-il dit à Julien en jouissant).

- « Bon, ben faut pas trainer, c'est là qu'on descend, j'vous rappelle », et Jack se dirigeât vers les porte bagages en bout de rame, les trois autres sidérés, enfin, sauf John qui éclata de rire, ceci énervant Holmes. Arrivés sur le quai, Jack prit soudain les mains de John et sur son ton théâtral préféré commença à déclamer.

- « Mon lapinou, nos chemins se séparent, ne pleure pas, nous serons bientôt réunis », _(soulèvements évocateurs des sourcils),_

- « Toi et Holmes vous restez jusqu'à demain matin à bordeaux, puis rendez vous au 'nid'. Bruno et moi on va louer une bagnole tout de suite et remonter par la Charente-Maritime jusqu'à Royan, prendre le bac et redescendre par la pointe de grave, j'te rapporte le meilleur cognac que je trouve mon biquet ».

Il voulait faire un 'bisou' sur la joue de John, mais le regard de ce dernier l'en dissuada, (comme si ce regard pouvait le dissuader de son objectif !), _Stratégie uniquement. _Toisant Holmes

- « Et toi, ne tentes rien sur mon minou d'amour, sa virginité m'appartient ! » dit-il fermement.

- « Merci, mais mon cul m'appartient encore, enfin il me semble ! », répondit John, mi colère mi amusé. Définitivement, il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux hommes, conclut Holmes, le plus grand détective de Grande Bretagne et l'agent Barzotti, qui certes, n'avait pas la capacité de déduction de Sherlock, mais savait reconnaître un homme se laissant charmer par un autre, fusse-t-il récalcitrant.

- John est hétéro, il me l'a assez rabâché ces derniers jours, et il aime, (est ?) avec Sarah, Holmes doutant soudain de l'attachement de Watson pour son amie.

Leur réservation était dans un hôtel près du grand théâtre. Ils se promenèrent, le long des allées de Tourny et l'esplanade des Quinconces et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Ils ressortirent pour aller diner dans un fameux restaurant de la ville. Repus, et fatigués, surtout John qui n'avait pas assez dormi, c'est à 22h30 que le couple John-Sherlock, s'endormit dans un beau lit du XVIII siècle. La chaleur dans le sud ouest avait était forte et malgré la climatisation, John préféra dormir sans t-shirt, demandant la permission à Holmes avant de le retirer. Ce dernier ne refusa pas, lui même dans son pyjama ayant chaud, mais préférant le garder, John, faillit rire, mais n'en fit rien, Holmes avait des gouttes de sueurs sur le front. .

John rêva de sa nuit précédente et s'autocensura à 'visualiser' même très rapidement car il ne voulait pas voir, les possibilités qui auraient pu être sans son 'contrôle', certes moins opérant que d'ordinaire cette fameuse nuit. Et du coup, celle-ci fut agitée car John gémissait de plaisirs dans son sommeil, réveillant Holmes. John avait un rêve érotique, son attitude le démontrait.

- mais de qui rêvait-il ? Se demanda Holmes, avec une pointe de jalousie et en sueur avec son pyjama, qui n'était pas la seule cause de sa surchauffe corporelle. Redressant sa tête et prenant son bras comme appui, il se tourna sur le coté, John dormant sur le dos.

- « John » dit Holmes d'une voix douce, John fit un rictus à son prénom, attitude inverse de l'après midi dans le train avec Jack. John rêvait qu'il était avec Sarah et que la voix/sonnerie de son portable, posé sur la table de chevet indiquait par son bruit que c'était Holmes qui essayait de le joindre encore une fois.

- « nan, pas mainan erloc » fut ce qu'entendit Holmes. Holmes était paumé, il savait pas quoi faire, autant si il n'y avait pas eu ce capitaine, il aurait rit de son ami, car il aurait été évident pour Holmes que John aurait rêvé de Sarah, mais là ! De qui rêvait-il et de quoi ? Il enleva sa veste de pyjama,

- trop chaud, se dit-il. Dans son sommeil John avait été contrarié par cette 'sonnerie', mais maintenant, il était à nouveau tout à Sarah, lui tendant les bras, John dans son sommeil remuant plus que tendant les bras marmonnant.

- «iens an mes bras » et sa tête endormie se tourna vers Holmes. Sherlock profita de l'occasion et se blottit dans les bras de John, qui l'accueillit avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il allait dormir toute la nuit avec Sarah enlacée dans ses bras, sans être dérangé par Holmes et ses urgences. Elle avait la peau douce, se dit-il dans son rêve, tout en caressant le dos de son ami(e), puis ce fut le noir, et d'autres rêves. Sherlock faisant la tronche, certes, il avait raison sur certains points mais pas tous, il connaissait pas le capitaine comme John le connaissait maintenant, cette pensée, le ramenant aux 'affres' de sa soirée, qui n'avait pas été traumatisante en soi, au finish.

**Paragraphe 15**

**Confus, heureux, mortifié.**

John se réveillât, tenant Holmes dans ses bras comme si il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, le dormeur semblant apprécier sa position de 'captif', tellement qu'il bandait le long de la cuisse de John qui lui même était en forme, (ça devenait une habitude).

- Y'a plus hétérosexuel comme réveil, se dit-il. Il faillit en rire, et se dit qu'il était vraiment en train de devenir étranger à lui même, avec ce genre de pensées et surtout actes, car à nouveau il jouait machinalement avec les boucles de Sherlock. Faut que j'perde cette habitude et rapidement, tout en souriant, car il aimait ce réveil avec Sherlock qui dormait vraiment, car l'autre fois John avait eu des doutes. Il décida de ne pas bouger et de s'assoupir pour voir le réveil de Sherlock, celui-ci emmargeant ½ heure plus tard confus, heureux, mortifié.

Confus, comme lorsque l'on se réveille dans un nouveau lit, lieu. Heureux, car dans les bras de John, mais qui faisait semblant de dormir et doublement mortifié, car il bandait et John ne pouvait ne pas être au courant. Se dégageant de l'étreinte

–« Désolé John, le matin il peut m'arriver… » dit Sherlock mort de honte.

- « T'inquiètes, j'sais que j'ai fait des rêves érotiques cette nuit, j'ai du t'influencer » dit John en riant et ouvrant les yeux et il rajouta

- « Je bande moi aussi, donc pas de problème » et il souleva les draps, montrant son érection dans son caleçon. Il se leva sans gène, le caleçon large ne cachant pas grand chose, pour se rendre à la salle d'eau et fini par :

- « Et si tu veux te faire plaisir pendant que j'suis sous la douche, profite, car moi j'vais pas gêner ».

Sherlock, était gêné et interloqué du changement de son ami, le capitaine n'y était pas étranger, il influençait John, en bien ou en mal ? En même temps Holmes était content, mais aussi triste. Au moment de jouir, John avait en tête, les baisers de Sarah, mais son corps et celui de Holmes s'inter-changèrent, et ce fut la tête du capitaine qui lui dit 'mon lapinou'. John fut un peu secoué par ce mélange, mais reprenant ses esprits, en conclut que, soit, il entrait en thérapie tout de suite, ou voyait ce qu'il allait se passer.

Holmes jouit en pensant à John, ses bras, sa peau avec ses cicatrices, son odeur, il voulait coucher et pas dormir avec John, c'était clair pour lui maintenant. Le capitaine avait un ennemi maintenant. Il ne toucherait plus à John, quitte à foutre en l'air la mission. Après tout ils n'étaient pas des agents, mais un détective et un médecin. Un jeune couple en voyage de noce, et c'était lui, Holmes que Jack était sensé séduire, pas John.

Ils partirent dans l'après midi après un déjeuner gastronomique, dont John se souvint longtemps. Ils arrivèrent à 16h30 au 'nid' de l'alien. Il s'agissait d'une propriété composée d'un vaste terrain, piscine et un bois au fond. Un corps de bâtiment central et cinq bungalows disposés autour, formant les points sur le diamètre d'un cercle ou les pointes d'un pentagramme, c'est selon.

- « Bonjour, je suis madame Bontemps, bienvenu au 'Bois charmant', c'est le nom de la propriété. »,

'femme' dans la cinquante passée, E.T donnait le change, à grands renforts de sourires. Elle avait la panoplie de la 'fermière' reconvertie en gite d'hôtes.

- « Vous cherchez une location ? » leur demanda t-elle.

- « Exact », répondit Holmes,

- « je suis Sherlock Holmes et voici mon époux, le docteur John Watson, il ne parle pas français »,

- « Vous pensez rester combien de temps ? » demanda la 'femme', maintenant dans un anglais impeccable.

- « Une semaine, ça dépend, si bien sur, vous avez la possibilité, peut être est-ce complet ? ». Un sourire s'affichât sur la 'femme'.

- « Ça tombe bien, je viens d'avoir un annulation, le bungalow 3 est libre pour la semaine si vous le voulez !»

- « Peut on le voir ? dit Sherlock, John, se contentant de sourire et tenant maintenant la main de Sherlock qui lui avait prit pour suivre la 'femme', (la main dans la main : uniquement pour faire couple, si, si, aucun plaisir)

- « Les bungalows 1 et 4 sont occupés par un charmant couple et le frère d'un des d'eux messieurs », l'allusion était clair, c'était gayfriendly au bois charmant. _(Manquait plus que le prince du bois débarque se dit John en riant intérieurement, en pensant à Jack avec l'attirail du 'prince charmant' en collant blanc, etc, sans son manteau, quasi à crouler de rire)_.

- « Quelque chose de drôle, honney », dit Holmes se retournant vers John avec un ton de reproche.

- « J'repensais à ce matin, t'étais marrant comme tout » dit John comme excuse. La 'femme' sourit à nouveau. Un nouveau couple prometteur se dit-elle. Le bungalow était simple, fonctionnel et décoré style régional, ils le prirent, de toute façon, ils devaient en prendre un, alors celui-ci ou un autre ! À 18h30, le téléphone de chambre sonna.

- «Excusez moi, si je vous dérange, mais vous êtes invité à l'apéro de bienvenu, c'est sacré dans le sud ouest vous ne pouvez dire non ! »

- « Nous arrivons », dit Holmes qui avait décroché. John étant sur la terrasse, prenant le soleil de fin d'après midi dans un transat. L'alien n'avait pas lésiné sur le confort pour leurs 'clients' se dit John, quand Holmes sorti de leur bungalow pour l'informer de l'invitation.

Les occupants du bungalow 1 était un couple de jeunes hommes, moins de la trentaine, américains en vacances en France, accompagné donc du frère d'un des d'eux. Il mesurait au moins une tête de plus que le couple et paraissait plus jeune qu'eux.

**Paragraphe 16**

**Auriez vous les chaines anglaises ? **

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes et voici mon époux John Watson » dit Holmes tout naturellement en tendant la main vers l'un des hommes qui avait des yeux d'un bleu intense.

« Cas, et voici Dean mon ami et Sam son frère »

- « Oh, votre beau frère alors » dit John car tout le monde parlaient anglais. Il se sentait moins seul.

- « Ils sont pas mariés » répondit Sam avec un ton énervé, car même si il avait admit la relation de son frère et Castiel, fallait pas non plus trop le gratter le 'beauf'.

- Encore un couple homo, se dit Sam, pas des suédoises en vacances, non, deux folles anglaises, merde.

Sam but d'un trait son verre de pineau des Charentes. Ils étaient arrivés la veille. Castiel tenant absolument à voir une église romane faisant autrefois relais sur le chemin de Compostelle.

- « Attention, c'est doux au gout, mais fort pour la tête » dit l'hôtesse.

Le reste de l'apéro fut convivial, les spécialités régionales 'liquides' et alimentaires' aidant. John eu un éclat de rire, lorsque revenant de la cuisine, la femme tout sourire leur dit

- « voici quelques tapas, l'Espagne n'est pas si loin, vous comptez vous y rendent ? » en s'adressant aux anglais.

- « Non, nous restons en France pour notre voyage de noce » dit un John hilare, pensant à Jack et son esclandre à Paris, le pineau c'est 'traitrissime'. Frais, doux, et paf t'es bourré rapide avant le repas, ceci étant le but de tout apéro réussit. Pour John et Sam se fut le cas, l'alcool les avait rendus plus sympathiques l'un pour l'autre. Holmes ayant préféré prendre un whisky, Dean et Cas des bières.

- « Non, j'te dis que le maidoc, c'est le maidoc et le borwdo le borwdo »

- « Hein Chéri », dit John en s'adressant à Holmes, en pleine conversation avec Sam sur le vin et les caves à visiter. Sherlock se demandait si John ne devenait pas alcoolo, car depuis qu'il était en France, il éclusait sec, il aimait leur intimité de représentation faite de mots doux et de regards 'chaleureux', _(amoureux fallait pas exagérer),_ ils auraient pu en tromper plus d'un.

Bon au moins ces deux la, ils se roulent pas des palots comme mon frère et Cas, se dit Sam, en constatant que les deux anglais étaient certes amoureux, mais pudiques, ils n'avaient échangés que trois bisous chastes pendant toute la soirée, contrairement à son frère qui avait roulé une mega pelle à Castiel au moment du dessert.

- voilà que Sherlock m'embrasse, se dit John, lorsqu'à sa surprise, Holmes, le prit dans ses bras pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'asseoir pour diner, ce furent leur premier baiser .Il ne pouvait pas le jeter. La mission avait atteint une nouvelle étape, comme le trouble du médecin envers son ami mais aussi le capitaine, et Sarah qui dans tout ça faisait 'tapisserie' dans les nombreuses préoccupations du médecin actuellement. . .

Le repas fut délicieux, huitres de Marennes, leur hôtesse, leur disant qu'elle les préférait à celles du bassin d'Arcachon. (Pure hérésie pour une 'vraie' girondine). Puis il y eu des entrecôtes au grill avec plein d'échalotes, laissant dubitatif les américains au départ. Mais vu que toute la viande disparue, ils avaient apprécié. Le dessert étant une tarte aux pommes, et une aux pèches, faites maison. Dean prit trois parts.

- « c'est mon pécher mignon, l'autre est mon ange !», dit Dean penaud à la femme, en se tournant tout en finissant sa phrase, pour regarder Cas amoureusement, et s'approchant de lui, encore un peu de la tarte aux pommes dans la bouche, pour embrasser son chéri et lui faire partager sa joie gustative. Castiel aimait les 'baisers tartes' de Dean par dessus tout.

- Rahhh, pensât Sam, ils sont reparti pour une séance de 'mamours mon doudou chéri'. C'était pas que son frère aime Castiel qui le dérangeait le plus maintenant, mais le fait que son frère était de plus libre dans sa relation et donc expansif en public de son bonheur.

Il était 21h30, le repas se finissant. Dans la grande salle commune du bâtiment principal, se trouvaient deux écrans géants, deux consoles avec leur propre écran 24 pouces, une table de billard, un flipper et un babyfoot. Des tables permettant de jouer aux cartes.

- « Un poker ? », lançât Dean aux anglais, c'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en 'vacances' qu'ils ne devaient pas se faire de 'l'argent de poche'.

- « Merci, mais pas ce soir, nous sommes fatigués et n'allons pas tarder à allez se coucher » dit Sherlock, profitant d'un bâillement de John qui commençait à somnoler, (il avait fait un sort à la viande, finissant l'assiette de Sherlock, (Holmes aimant la viande bien cuite), nouvelle hérésie pour l'hôtesse, mais là elle à raison, _(Il faut dire que les anglo-saxons aiment la viande bien cuite en général). _

_- « _Je vais regarder les infos, avant », répondit John à Holmes et s'adressant à la femme

- « Auriez vous les chaines anglaises ? »

- « La liste est sur ce tableau » lui répondit-elle en lui désignant, un tableau d'école au mur, où les chaines disponibles étaient énumérées avec leur canal.

- « Merci » dit-il, et mit une chaine d'infos, ainsi que les écouteurs. Il aimait avoir des nouvelles de son pays, les américains ayant choisit la chaine sport, un combat de boxe, tous trois avec des écouteurs pour ne se pas gêner. Il enchainât par la BBC Entertainment, et vit encore une redif de 'Keeping up appearances'. Cette série le poursuivrait tout le long de son séjour, se dit-il. Sherlock était allé dans leur Bungalow. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce matin à tête reposée et sans la présence de John.

**Paragraphe 17**

**Si tu veux, tu peux aussi t'endormir dans mes bras**

Vers minuit, John baillait de plus en plus, et il décida d'aller se coucher. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne restait que les deux frères qui regardaient le match en commentant, le son bas, sans casque, une bière à la main.

John ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour l'ami de ce Dean. Comment un macho comme avait l'air d'être ce Dean pouvait être avec un mec qui semblait la douceur même. Pas une douceur féminine, autre… Bon, à un moment Dean avait fait l'andouille et le regard que Cas lui avait posé, l'avait calmé direct, un regard froid, voir dominateur, sans émotion que sa supériorité écrasante, cela avait presque gêné John, lui rappelant dans une certaine mesure sa 'relation' avec Holmes. Cette pensée lui fit peur et aussi il l'aimât. Dean semblait malgré tout, avoir une profonde et sincère admiration et un amour immense pour 'son ange' comme, il l'avait si souvent appelé dans la soirée.

John se leva, fit un signe de bonne nuit aux deux frères, qui le lui rendirent. Il se dirigea vers son, leur bungalow, la tête plus ou moins en l'air, car regardant le ciel et aussi par le deuxième verre de cognac.

Ce ciel n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Londres ou de toute ville, ici plein d'étoiles. Le sentiment de petitesse de son être fasse à l'immensité du cosmos le saisi, comme cela peut arriver à tous, et il s'étala de tout son long. Il n'avait pas vu le dénivelé que faisait la terrasse ou reposait leur 'nid'.

- « Eh merde » s'écriât-il, puis se releva, ce bruit ayant tiré Holmes de ses pensées, qui avaient abouties à … je sais pas quoi faire, help !

John entra dans le bungalow,

- « J'me suis étalé, pas vu la terrasse, j'regardais le ciel » dit-il à un Holmes constatant que John n'avait pas de blessures. John en entrant remarqua que Sherlock était torse nu dans le lit.

- Il y a une clim se dit John, bon, on' innove', il alla prendre sa douche et revint avec juste un caleçon de nuit.

- « Il va falloir penser à faire laver notre linge, je n'ai que trois caleçon de nuit, et six paires de chaussettes »,

- ceci pouvant sous entendre qu'il s'était rendu compte ? Se dit Sherlock, car il portait l'un des caleçons de John, son pantalon de pyjama étant trop chaud, ou….

- « Au fait, désolé, mais je me suis permis de vous emprunter l'un de vos caleçons pour la nuit. » dit Holmes

- « Pas de problème » répondit John, qui était quand même interloqué qu'Holmes ai fouillé dans ses affaires.

- « Demain, vous allez visiter quelles caves et chais avec les américains ? » dit Sherlock pour changer de sujet.

- « Sais pas trop, en tout cas, je risque de revenir, genre Patsy dans Ab'Fab quand elles visitent le Sud Est de la France » dit John riant. Il s'était imaginé avec le fameux chignon de Patsy sur la tête.

- Cela irait, le capitaine ne devant arriver que le sur-lendemain, donc pas de danger, en principe, mais les principes et Jack ! se dit Sherlock.

- « Pas d'homme saoul dans mon lit, j'ai déjà donné ! » dit Sherlock faussement indigné, mais devenant presque rouge, John étant pivoine, (leur revenant en référence sa clef anglaise sur Sherlock à Paris).

- « Et câlin le matin ?» dit sur un ton de défi John parlant de fait, de ce matin à bordeaux. Là, Holmes vira pivoine.

- « Ecoute Sherlock, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous, entre moi et le capitaine, _(pourquoi il en parlait !),_ et ma relation avec Sarah »,

qui était maintenant la dernière roue du carrosse des emmerdes sexuelles et émotionnelles de John Watson, hétérosexuel en plein doute depuis moins de quatre jours.

- « Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour, mais c'est le cas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que cela fait deux matins que l'on se réveille dans les bras l'un de l'autre et cela ne me dérange pas. Alors que penser partager un lit avec toi, au départ, faisait plus que me gêner », dit-il calmement et il se couchât.

Holmes ne savait plus quoi dire, ce qui était rare, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder le corps de John tout en écoutant ces paroles.

- « si tu veux, tu peux aussi t'endormir dans mes bras, après tout, tu es mon mari » renchérit John qui avait fait des guillemets avec ses mains au mot 'mari', et avait éclaté de rire.

Holmes avait mal, ce rire lui faisait mal, mais John prit Holmes dans ses bras posant la tête de son ami de force sur sa poitrine.

- « Tu vois, comme un vieux jeune couple, moi, je m'endors doucement et quant tu en as marre, tu éteins, et bonne nuit tout le monde, Ok ? »

Qu'arrivait-il à John ? Lui, si réservé sur le sexe en général, et encore plus sur l'homosexualité, malgré son acceptation, proposer à Holmes quasiment un câlin, ni plus ni moins !

John n'en savait pas plus que son ami, mais il en avait marre quelque part de ce petit jeu malsain entre lui et Holmes, du pas vu, pas prit, je fais comme si… Il voulait rétablir de francs liens avec son ami, et si cela devait déboucher sur une expérience d'une nuit, John commençait à accepter l'idée, même si il se sentait assez salaud envers Sarah, et aussi un peu envers Sherlock, car il savait que son ami cherchait une relation de couple avec lui. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait John.

- « John, tu cherches à prouver quoi ? Que tu es un hétéro cool dans sa sexualité, et moi un gay stressé », dit Sherlock.

- « Non, mais que si tu veux t'endormir dans mes bras, je suis pas contre, c'est tout » et sur ce, John tourna le dos à Holmes.

- Il faisait iéch, l'Holmes. John, là, venait de faire un pas de Géant pour lui et petit pour l'humanité qui lui avait rien demandé, et Sherlock l'envoyait péter avec une psychologie à deux balles, merde. Il commença à s'endormir, Holmes continuant à lire. Il se tourna dans son quasi sommeil maintenant et se mit sur le dos. Quelques instant plus tard, la lumière de Holmes s'éteignait et il senti le poids du corps de Sherlock se rapprocher de lui. John bougeât et le prit dans ses bras, Holmes ne disant rien, déposant un bisou chaste à la base du cou de John, (pas une version salace de Jack), et dit avec des larmes dans la voix, la tête posée sur l'épaule de John.

- « Merci John, de ne pas me rejeter. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, comme je te l'ai dis, je ne dors jamais et me réveille encore moins avec un homme, cela est aussi nouveau pour toi que pour moi. »

- « Alors on est deux puceaux en la matière », puis il conclut.

- « Bonne nuit mon mari » dit John, et il n'y avait pas d'ironie dans sa voix, juste l'envie de s'endormir avec Holmes dans ses bras, il faillit lui rendre son bisou, mais s'abstient. Il aimait 'protéger' Holmes dans ce lit. Il tortilla quand même une bouche de cheveu de Sherlock. Juste pour finir de s'endormir ! (Juré, rien d'autre).


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 3**

**Paragraphe 1**

**Bonjour monsieur mon mari, bien dormi !**

À huit heures pile, le téléphone sonna, John décrocha. C'était leur hôtesse, qui lui demandait, si ils pensaient avec son mari accompagner les américains qui étaient debout, prêts à prendre le petit déjeuner. Décidément il était entouré de gens qui dormaient peu, se dit-il.

Sherlock avait dormi la nuit entière dans les bras de John, il eu un réveil béat, malgré sa soudaineté. John au téléphone tenait toujours Holmes de son autre bras sur son corps, ils bandaient tous les deux et s'en foutaient total. John raccrocha, regardant Sherlock, il eu envie de, il avait envie de, il posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Holmes en disant un

-« Bonjour monsieur mon mari, bien dormi !», avec un sourire, même si ils étaient en mission dans le repère de l'alien et qu'ils étaient peut être surveillés, Sherlock ne s'attendait pas à un tel tendre réveil.

- « Bonjour John » répondit Holmes, c'était tout ce qu'il lui vint. John étant déjà debout,

- « j'prend une douche rapide, toujours pas envie de venir ? »

Que voulait dire John ? Sous la douche ou en ballade ? Holmes ne savait plus penser logiquement. John était déjà sous la douche. La salle d'eau du bungalow étant plus petite et moins insonorisée que celle des hôtels, l'intimité pour des caresses matinales 'génito-manuelles' 'aquatiques étaient pas vraiment in sonores, mais John voulait jouir, comme tous les matins depuis le début de cette mission. Holmes faisant de même dans les draps. John sorti au moment où Sherlock jouissait. Il le trouva. .. beau. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie en peu de temps qu'il voyait un homme jouir devant lui.

- Vraiment je vire ma cuti se dit John. Holmes était tétanisé, John l'avait vu jouir et il se doutait que John savait que c'était en pensant à lui.

- « Pas de pet, chéri, à ce soir…. Euh demande des draps propres quand même », dit John avec un clin d'œil à Holmes en fermant la porte. Leur hôtesse était ravie, elle avait senti les ondes de ce couple durant la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas physiquement fait l'amour, mais dans leur rêves ! L'autre couple avait une sexualité assez limitée, ils s'embrassaient, se masturbaient, des 'frotis frotas' avec leurs boxeurs, mais pas plus, celui s'appelant Dean ayant apparemment des blocages à avoir une sexualité épanouie avec son ami, (mais pas dans ses rêves). L'ami de ce Dean émanait une énergie, certes humaine, mais étrange, à observer, se dit-elle. Dean et John avaient exactement le genre de sensations de frustrations, peurs, et envies qui lui permettrait de mieux féconder la nouvelle génération. Elle n'avait pas accès à leurs souvenirs, juste les sensations qu'ils ressentaient maintenant dans son nid préparé pour eux et elle.

« Votre mari ne vient pas finalement ?» demanda Castiel

- « Il préfère se promener dans les alentours, faire une ballade à pied » répondit John. Cela lui faisait bizarre et en même temps plaisir que ces hommes, lui parlent de Holmes comme son mari.

**Paragraphe 2**

**Boire ou conduire !**

Sherlock dans le lit était heureux, honteux, et heureux et honteux. Il décida de rester un peu au lit, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais le parfum de John était encore présent et l'excita à nouveau. Les idées un peu plus 'claires', il pensa au futur et leur cohabitation. Enfin, il pensait chez eux, plus que cohabitation, comme il l'avait fait depuis le départ, John disant la colocation pour bien préciser qu'ils ne vivaient pas en couple lorsque l'on lui demandait où il vivait.

À midi, les apprentis taste-vins avaient déjà 'visité' deux propriétés. Le repas fut pris sans alcool, ils se réservaient pour l'après-midi. Exceptionnellement, c'était Castiel le conducteur, certes ses progrès en conduite ne lui auraient pas permis de rivaliser avec Dean ou Sam, mais il était un conducteur prudent, trop prudent pour Dean.

-« Mais accélère, y'a personne, c'est plat et en ligne droite ».

-« Pas plus de 80 kms indiquait le panneau tout à l'heure », répondit un Cas concentré sur la route comme si c'était un chemin sinueux enneigé de montagne. Lui faire un faux permis n'avait pas été le plus dur, ni l'apprentissage des panneaux, la conduite, ben vous avez été au courant ? Dean avait dit qu'il avait envie de 'gouter' le bon Bôwrdao, en tendant ses clefs à un Castiel surpris, 'Médoc' avait repris John.

John s'assit à l'arrière avec Sam. Ils lui avaient appris, lors de l'apéro qu'ils avaient gagné à un concours, un voyage de 15 jours dans le bordelais avec visite de propriétés viticoles. C'était Cas, qui faisant les courses avec Dean avait répondu à un jeu organisé par le mall, (galerie commerciale) (_de la ville où ils se trouvaient en mission), en italique, pas dit à John._ En effet leur mine, à part Cas ne montrait pas les signes d'amateurs de vin éclairés, mais, comme on le dit, _l'habit ne fait pas le moine, et le vin de messe, un curé sage._

L'après midi fut 'Patsyen' pour Sam et John, Dean buvant modérément pour surveiller son chéri au volant et tout court. Dean était de plus en plus très protecteur avec son chéri. C'est un Sam dormant la tête en l'arrière, bouche grande ouverte, un John assis à côté bourré, un Dean Joyeux, et un Cas crispé d'avoir autant conduit qui arrivèrent vers les 20h00 au 'Bois Charmant'. Ils avaient bien fait de laisser le volant à l'ange, car il y avait eu un contrôle routier. Leur hôtesse les attendait avec Sherlock sur la terrasse du bâtiment, la table mise.

- « Un apéritif » lança-t-elle, plus part amusement qu'autre chose, à leur adresse, enfin aux trois sortis de l'auto, Sam, pionçant tout son sous, car saoul, John voyant son 'mari', se dirigea vers lui, la ferme intention de lui faire un groos bisou sur les lèvres (la mission). Sherlock, souleva un sourcil en voyant John arriver vers lui avec la grâce caractéristique qu'un certain taux d'alcoolémie peut procurer.

- « Un bisou mon mari que j'adoore ! » furent les mots de John en enlaçant Holmes. Il ne put faire qu'un bisou sur la joue de son 'mari', car celui-ci ayant tourné la tête, lui dit

- « Tu sens trop le vin, désolé John »

- « Dis tout suite que suis alcoolo » répondit John vexé

- « eh, bien depuis notre arrivée en France, tu bois pas mal, non ? »

- « Oh, le voyage de noce pourri ! Si on peut plus se détendre ! » Répondit John boudeur

Sam avait émergé de son coma passager et avait rejoint les convives à table.

- « Désolé, le manque de sommeil » dit-il avec une tronche en vrac, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, même Sherlock, qui accepta du coup, un petit bisou de John sur la bouche, amenant un sourire béat à John . Le diner fut léger, la femme sachant quel pouvait être le retour de visite de caves, avait-elle dit dans l'après midi à Holmes.

Celui-ci avait fait une grande promenade à pied, et était allez au bourg voisin. Il trouva un petit magasin de vêtements, et en profita pour acheter des caleçons pour la nuit. Il prit ce qu'il y avait, donc un joli imprimé Titi et Rominet, un avec plein de petits cœurs et le dernier 'régional', l'imprimé étant la route des vins de tout le bordelais. De l'entre deux mer au haut Médoc, avec bordeaux sur la braguette. John faisait dans le blanc militaire strict, lui il avait ….Un assortiment enchanteur pour la vue, si la péridurale des yeux avait existée.

À la fin du repas, Dean entraina son ange mater la télé car son feuilleton favori 'Sexy Doctor' passant vers 22h00 sur une chaine américaine, (merci le satellite). Sam s'amusait avec une console. John et Holmes regardant la BBC. Sherlock avait envie de voir les informations, en fait il voulait être assis à côté de John et lui tenir la main.

Sam n'arrêtait pas de perdre, il faut dire qu'il avait encore bu trois verres, et même si il avait eu comme voiture, une 'voiturette' allant à 40kms maxi, (au lieu d'une muscle-car, comme il avait choisit), il aurait réussit à se retrouver sur le toit tout pareil. La course était longue, il n'avait pas réussit à faire un tour de circuit complet sans se viander depuis une ½ heure. Énervant ce jeu. À 23h15, les deux anglais dirent bonsoir au trio. Dean plongé dans son feuilleton, le 'super ' docteur faisant encore pleurer une infirmière tout en sauvant un petit garçon de la mort. Ça, c'était de l'épisode réussit. Les amoureux allèrent se coucher à la fin du feuilleton, laissant un Sam venant enfin de faire deux courses d'affilée, sans se planter, mais avant-dernier au classement.

John et Sherlock s'étaient rendus main dans la main à leur bungalow, ce n'était pas pour la mission mais pour eux maintenant, enfin Holmes flippait un peu. John avait besoin de lui parler, il le devinait.

- « Sherlock », dit John dés qu'ils furent dans leur chambre,

- « J'ai à te parler », ceci dit sur un ton grave.

- « Voilà, cet après midi après déjeuner, j'ai appelé Sarah », Holmes redoutait et désirait aussi cette conversation quelque soit ce que John avait à dire. Après tout, il avait peut être réalisé après son réveil ce matin qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble, qu'il aimait Sarah. Il s'attendait à entendre John lui présenter ses excuses.

- « C'est pour ça que j'ai bu un peu trop cet aprèm, désolé pour le retour »

- « Mais, John, tu as le droit, je m'excuse aussi pour ma réflexion de tout à l'heure »

- « Non, tu as raison, je bois beaucoup trop en ce moment et après je fais des conneries que je regrette »

On y était, c'était le moment où John allait lui dire, merci Holmes, mais on en reste là, désolé si la mission foire, mais je veux sauver mon couple avec Sarah.

**Paragraphe 3**

On prend une douche ?

- « J'ai dit à Sarah que je voulais rompre, elle m'a demandé pourquoi, j'ai pas su quoi lui répondre, car je sais pas encore si on a un avenir tous les deux et quelle relation on aura » dit John avec un visage d'un gamin qui attend l'approbation et sur un ton le plus calme possible, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Après tout, il faisait sa confession à Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes le plus grand détect, etc avait eu tout faux. Rouge de honte et de bonheur Holmes. Les deux hommes se faisant face n'osant s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Ainsi John l'avait choisi, lui un homme, plutôt que Sarah. John avait préféré rompre au lieu de la tromper. _(Bon depuis quelques jours il avait plus ou moins commencé à le faire_). Cela soulagea égoïstement Holmes qui se sentait aussi coupable envers Sarah.Ce fut John qui tendit la main vers Sherlock et la saisit. John attira à lui son 'mari' et ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois en tant que couple. Se séparant de leur baiser, mais pas de leur étreinte Holmes dit.

- « Tu sais John, on est pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit cette nuit »

- « C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal bu, et que je me sens aussi sur de moi, que ma première fois au collège. Je préférerai que l'on se fasse des câlins. J'ai envie de te tenir dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, après je sais pas, et puis on a pas de moyens de protection prophylactiques » finit John d'un ton médical, et tout de suite regrettant son commentaire professionnel.

Holmes rougit, en entendant John pour deux raisons. Les propos de John et surtout qu'en défaisant sa valise hier, il avait trouvé le joli paquet que le capitaine avait mis dans le train. Le kit du parfait gentleman moderne comme il lui avait promis, Holmes n'osât pas en parler. John ne savait pas si ils devaient se déshabiller ensemble et prendre une douche ensemble, ou qu'il aille se laver en premier ou Holmes.

Sherlock était aussi paumé. Holmes embrassât cette fois John. Ah ce second baiser ! Si le premier avait été celui de la découverte, celui-ci était celui de la confirmation de leurs sentiments. John était heureux, il était exactement avec la bonne personne au bon moment.

- Merci Mycroft se dit-il, malgré son mal à l'admettre. Les mains de Holmes étaient passées sous le t-shirt de John, et elles titillaient ses tétons. John était peu sensible, mais aimait bien, lui, il avait ses mains caressant le dos de Holmes. La peau si douce de Sherlock pensât-il. Ils enlevèrent leur cardigan et t-shirt, ils étaient maintenant torse nu. L'un en face de l'autre se regardant. John se sentait, était bizarre, il aimait voir le corps de Sherlock, il avait envie de le couvrir de baisers. Cette peau blanche l'attirait.

- « on prend une douche ? » demanda Sherlock d'une voix peu assurée. John lui répondit par un sourire et l'entraina dans la salle d'eau sans un mot. Dans un silence total, ils enlevèrent eux mêmes leur pantalon, gardant, pour John son boxer et un slip pour Holmes. Ils n'osaient être nus l'un devant l'autre, leurs sexes tendus de désirs. Finalement, Sherlock enleva son slip et entra dans la cabine de douche suivit par un John nu pivoine. Holmes avait ouvert les robinets, l'eau ruisselant maintenant sur leur corps.

Ils s'embrassaient, John aimait définitivement embrasser Sherlock. Leurs sexes qui s'étaient rencontrés avaient amenés une onde de plaisir pour les deux amants. Ils se firent mutuellement un shampoing, se savonnèrent, découvrant leur corps, riant, un peu gênés de leur désir l'un pour l'autre, puis Holmes prit à deux mains leur sexe et commença à les masser, arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs à John. Il n'était pas en reste de sensations, mais il voulait garder le contrôle, et faire jouir John. John les yeux clos, contre le mur de la douche avait un bras posé sur l'épaule d'Holmes et caressait son dos de l'autre. Plus de Sarah, juste Sherlock et malgré lui un peu de Jack à cet instant.

Il commença à reconnaître les picotements caractéristiques dans les reins du début de l'éjaculation qui arrive et avec elle la jouissance. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de son 'mari' empli de désir, Sherlock étant lui aussi sur le point de venir. Holmes ouvrit les yeux au baiser profond de John, ils finirent cet échange car les râles dans leur gorge demandaient à sortir en même temps que leur extase, puis, ils 's'embrassèrent à nouveau, passionnément, à la fin de leur baiser, John eu un éclat de rire. Holmes le regardant interrogatif.

- « Je suis HEUREUX SHERLOCK ! », et, plus bas et aimant, les bras autour de la taille de son amant, un sourire magnifique au visage.

- « tu me rends heureux ».

- « Je suis en train de tomber éperdument amoureux d'un homme et je m'en fous », dit-il avec enthousiasme en déposant un baiser appuyé, mais doux sur les lèvres d'Holmes. John était effectivement heureux. Il avait fait un choix. Le bon choix, dans ses quelques jours qui avaient bouleversés sa vie. Il aurait pu 'succomber' au capitaine pour une expérience d'un soir, du sexe et basta, après tout, histoire de ne pas mourir idiot comme on dit. Même si les sensations purement sexuelles avec Jack avaient été plus intenses, émotionnellement avec Sherlock c'était le paradis, voir en majuscule dans le futur apparemment.

Holmes planait à 10 000. La dernière fois qu'il avait été amoureux, cela remontait à son adolescence, une histoire glauque d'ailleurs, mais il ne voulait pas y penser, et se concentra sur son bonheur présent. Il faut dire que le garçon plus âgé de quatre ans, dont Sherlock était tombé amoureux, n'avait fait qu'abuser de lui, et ce dans tout les sens du terme. Mycroft avait découvert cette liaison destructrice pour son petit frère de quinze ans, et était parvenu à envoyer ce salaud qui avait blessé émotionnellement et physiquement son frère en taule. Vu la petite frappe qu'il était, cela avait été facile pour Mycroft de convaincre les services de police de s'intéresser à un certain Philip Blank.

En entendant John dire

- « je suis en train de tomber éperdument amoureux… » Sherlock ressenti des larmes inonder ses yeux, il était immensément heureux lui aussi. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de John, car cela faisait un moment qu'il savait la nature exacte de ses sentiments pour son colocataire.

- « Hé, ça va ? » dit John inquiet

- « Je suis heureux John, tellement heureux »

- « Ben j'espère pas te rendre triste, je sais pas ce que ce serait ! » répondit John pour essayer de rendre un sourire sur ce visage qu'il aimait maintenant regarder d'une autre façon. Il tortillait une boucle des cheveux d'Holmes, se rendant compte de son geste, il dit, avec un ton contrit

- « Va falloir t'habituer, j'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien jouer avec tes boucles »

Holmes l'embrassa à nouveau.

-« Va falloir sortir de la douche, c'est pas écolo, toute cette eau ! » dit John d'un ton sérieux-amusé.

**Paragraphe 4**

Dans la cour des grands.

Ils sortirent de la douche s'essuyèrent et allèrent rejoindre leur lit. Il y eu un moment de flottement, John se rapprochant et prenant Holmes dans ses bras commença à l'embrasser, puis il descendit la tête et lui fit le même baiser cou /lobe que Jack lui avait fait. Sherlock gémissait, leur corps remuant l'un sous l'autre. Il déposa des baisers sur les épaules le cou, le torse de Sherlock. Holmes était sensible, voir, très sensible aux caresses que John faisait à ses tétons, John s'en rendit compte et commença à les lécher et les mordiller, arrachant maintenant des râles de plaisirs à son amant qui par moments se cambrait sous l'extase.

- Tiens Il est sensible des tétons, se dit John, cela lui faisait plaisir. En tant qu'hétérosexuel en perdition, c'était un point de repère, certes foireux de son ancienne sexualité, mais au moins il donnait du plaisir à Sherlock, et ça, c'était le pied.

Il n'était pas en reste de découverte, Sherlock ayant apparemment le don de lui arracher des ondes de plaisir en lui caressant le dos et les épaules. Et ses baisers étaient merveilleux. Les frottements de leur deux corps produire leur effet, et ils jouirent l'un sur l'autre, leur ventre inondés de leur semence dans un râle libérateur. Ils reprirent rapidement une douche non coquine et retournèrent au lit comme deux ados ivres de la découverte de leur corps et du plaisir. John était sur le côté caressant le torse d'Holmes le regardant intensément.

- « Je t'aime Sherlock, pardon d'avoir était si con avec toi et Sarah pendant tout ce temps» dit-il au bout d'un moment, car il savait qu'Holmes se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à Sarah. La notion de 'pendant tout ce temps' étant encore vague pour John, car il ne savait pas depuis quand il éprouvait des sentiments pour Sherlock car ils ne venaient pas de ces derniers jours. C'était trop intense.

- « Pour moi, t'étais juste un colocataire gay que j'admirais pour son intelligence, maintenant, je sens que j'aurai du mal à me passer de tes caresses, baisers, de ton corps. Avec Sarah, j'étais bien, avec toi je suis HEUREUX !»

- « Je t'aime John. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais vivre de tels moments avec toi » réussit enfin à dire Sherlock et il embrassa John. Ce baiser prélude à d'autres gémissements, et pics de plaisirs pour les deux hommes. À un moment Sherlock couvrant le torse de John de baisers, commença à descendre se rapprochant 'dangereusement' du sexe de John qui ne demandait qu'à disparaître dans la bouche de son amant. Holmes, se redressant soudain et regardant John lui dit

-« Euh… John tu sais quant tout à l'heure tu as dis qu'on n'avaient pas de capotes, euh… j'en ai ».

John redressant la tête pour regarder Sherlock avec un air interrogatif et étonné.

- « Tu en as acheté cet après midi ? »

- « Non, hier en ouvrant ma valise, j'ai trouvé un 'cadeau' de la part du capitaine. Un sac avec des capotes, du poppers et du gel » finit-il de dire en rougissant au mot gel.

John senti le rouge monter aussi à ses oreilles, il n'avait pas penser aller aussi loin avec Sherlock avant maintenant, car juste avant, il n'était que le jouet du plaisir procuré par son amant, donc sans pensées.

- « Euh… j'sais pas » dit-il l'air embarrassé,

- « C'est comme tu veux Sherlock, j'veux pas te forcer à quoique se soit »

- « Moi, non plus », dit Holmes

John haussa les épaules, en signe d'incompréhension, d'acceptation ? En tout cas, Sherlock se leva et allât chercher le fameux sac. En revenant, l'ambiance était retombée comme l'excitation de John. Il avait peur John, car là, avec l'arrivée des capotes dans leurs ébats, on 'parlait' fellation au minimum voir sodomie. C'était fini les 'chauffements' des corps, on était dans la cour des grands_._

Sherlock se rendit compte de la gêne de John. Il posa le sac sur la table de nuit et se recoucha près de lui attendant qu'ils se prennent à nouveau, ou pas dans les bras. John ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout allait bien et puis vlan. Il s'prend en pleine tronche ce qu'il est en train de faire. L'amour avec un homme. Un homme prêt à lui faire une pipe au minimum et lui à accepter.

- « John, si tu veux on en reste là, et on dors » dit Holmes, voyant bien que son amant était perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Euh, ça te dérange pas ? » répondit John penaud

- « Non, on s'est dit que l'on s'aimait, on à jouit, je suis heureux, incroyablement heureux, et toi ? »

- « Oui ! » dit John d'une voix émerveillée.

Ils se couchèrent, mais pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au bout d'un ¼ heure, le désir de toucher Sherlock était trop fort pour John et vice versa.

Ils recommencèrent à se caresser, se lécher, se masser, s'embrasser, Holmes demanda une capote à John qui sans hésiter plongea sa main dans le sac pour prendre ce qu'il identifia comme une boite de préservatifs. Holmes en prit un, et le déroula sur le sexe de John. Lorsque la bouche de son amant se referma sur son sexe, John était en train de monter aux rideaux, même si c'était des stores dans leur bungalow.

John n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir, sensations, pensées, en même temps. La nouveauté ? L'étrangeté que cela soit un homme ? Mais aussi le savoir faire insoupçonné par John de Sherlock, Sarah n'était pas aussi douée ou John aussi réceptif qu'il l'était actuellement. Sherlock avait ralenti le rythme de ses sussions, faisant un peu émerger John de son nuage de plaisir. John ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sherlock s'arrêtait maintenant, c'était si bon, que deux minutes de plus et il aurait jouit.

Il se sentait un peu frustré. Mais Sherlock était maintenant à califourchon sur lui, s'étant saisi d'un flacon de gel. Il regardait John en silence attendant un accord tacite entre les deux hommes. Le regard de John interrogatif et suppliant fit comprendre à Holmes que son amant était prêt. Il enduisit le membre gainé de John et s'introduisit un peu de gel avec les doigts tout en regardant toujours John qui le regardait intensément maintenant. Il prit le flacon de poppers et avec une voix presque qui s'excuse

- « Il y a longtemps que j'ai pas…ça aide au départ, et t'es bien monté».

Cette dernière réflexion flattant John, _(ben oui),_ tout en l'interrogeant sur les risques pour son amant, _(on se pose les questions que l'on se pose, c'est pas forcement le top niveau, car John était 'le top' là ). _

Holmes prit deux profondes inspirations et revissa le bouchon du flacon tout en s'empalant progressivement et en continu sur le sexe de John. La sensation de John fut de se trouver en haut des rideaux lorsqu'il fut entièrement en Sherlock. Il était chaud, serré, c'était génial. Il regardait Sherlock avec l'incrédulité de l'homme qui découvre le plaisir d'être en une autre personne pour la première fois, que cela soit une femme, ou un homme d'ailleurs.

Cette lente descente du corps de son amant sur son sexe avait été un délice, un supplice, il en était de même pour Sherlock, qui, si il avait eu une douleur au départ, maintenant ressentait des vagues de plaisirs dans les reins et à la prostate, à chaque mouvement de son bassin tout en caressant son sexe dressé battant contre son ventre, le sexe de son amant allant et venant en lui.

John n'osa bouger pendant un moment, laissant Sherlock imposer la cadence de ses coups de butoir en lui. Il regardait Sherlock assis sur lui, les yeux mi-clos tout à son plaisir, il était beau, son sexe était beau, être en lui était un rêve.

John agrippa les fesses de Sherlock, et commença à se mouvoir aussi, n'ayant jusqu'à présent pas osé, de peur de faire mal à son chéri, mais le visage et ses gémissements montraient à John que Sherlock était comme lui vers le haut des rideaux. John commençait à se perdre dans cet océan de plaisirs, imposant de plus en plus l'amplitude des mouvements dans l'intimité de Sherlock, il senti qu'il voulait 'posséder' son amant.

**Paragraphe 5**

Oui baby

Il fit soudain basculer leurs deux corps se retrouvant sur Sherlock n'ayant pas rompu leur étreinte. Sherlock enserrant le bas du dos de John de ses jambes provoquant un coup de reins de John propulsant les deux hommes entre le haut des rideaux et le plafond, un cri de plaisir commun traversant le silence de la nuit.

John possédait Sherlock, il lui faisait l'amour, ils faisaient l'amour comme John n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis… cela remontait décidément à plus longtemps que dix jours, (pauvre Sarah). Les gémissements, les supplications de Sherlock, ses mots saccadés, -« je t'a-ppar-tiens John », ou « prends moi mon a-mour » mêlé à ceux de John –« Je t'aime », « Oô Sher-lock », 'a-mour', firent accélérer la cadence, qui se saccada, ils s'embrassaient passionnément, profitant des derniers instants avant que le déferlement de jouissance qui arrivait en eux ne sépare leur bouche pour crier leur extase l'un à l'autre et au monde d'être unis charnellement, émotionnellement.

John jouit en Sherlock avec une force et des ondes de plaisir qu'il avait rarement ressenti, Sherlock jouissant immédiatement au premier râle qu'avait eu John au début de son éjaculation. Sherlock se rependit violement sur lui, sur John, un peu de son sperme avait 'sauté' jusqu'à son cou.

John s'écroula sur un Sherlock les yeux hagards, leurs corps en sueur, encore secoués par des spasmes du plaisir, et encore unis dans l'étreinte. Sortant à regret de l'intimité de son amant, la tête posée sur son l'épaule, John réussit à dire

- « Merci mon amour » et relevant la tête, il embrassa Sherlock avec toute la tendresse, l'amour, la reconnaissance que ce baiser pouvait transmettre à son 'partenaire civil'.

Sherlock, toujours sous John était extatique, le souffle encore court. Il n'avait connu que de rares séances de sexe depuis des années, (certaines excellentes), mais là, il venait de faire l'amour en tant qu'adulte pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Et ce, avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et l'aimait en retour. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il allait forcement payer ce bonheur incommensurable qu'il ressentait maintenant. John avait été merveilleux de tendresse, de prévenance, mais aussi, d'initiatives, de douce 'agressivité', et de domination brute aux derniers moments de l'extase.

Un homme faisant l'amour à un autre homme. John ne le prenait pas pour un ersatz de femme, c'était clair pour Holmes et cela le rendait encore plus heureux et craintif pour l'avenir. John s'était allongé maintenant à ses côtés, tout à ses pensées. Holmes avait posé sa tête sur le torse de John et caressait ce corps qui lui avait donné tant de plaisirs, John faisant de même _(oui, tortillage de cheveux)_ et ayant à peut près les mêmes pensées. Ils brisèrent ce silence amoureux.

- « Aucuns regrets? » Demanda Sherlock

- « C'était merveilleux ! Tu vois pas mon sourire d'imbécile heureux que j'affiche, même sans me voir, je sais que je l'ai » dit John

Sherlock enserra John, et l'embrassa de tout son cœur comme un ado, il était au comble du bonheur. John ne semblait pas flipper, même après la descente du plaisir qui des fois, provoque des atterrissages catastrophes, surtout pour un hétéro. À 18 ans, un mec de 30 ans qu'il avait rencontré un après midi, l'avait frappé après, car honteux d'avoir couché avec une sale petite fiotte, et autres insultes, comme il l'avait traité. Sherlock avait pu s'enfuir, la porte de la chambre d'hôtel n'étant pas heureusement fermée à clef.

John était pensif, mais heureux, vraiment heureux, il regardait Sherlock comme si c'était la première fois, c'était la première fois ! Il lui fit une caresse qui amena des frissons à Holmes.

- « Froid ? »,

- « Non réceptif aux caresses de mon amour » dit Holmes.

Ces mots amenant une vague de plaisir chez John, ils recommencèrent à faire l'amour.

- « John ? »

- « Oui baby »

- « Je peux ? »

- « Euh oui »

et John connu les voluptés d'une pipe intégrale, avec éjaculation dans la capote, elle même dans la bouche de Sherlock, lui même jouissant en se masturbant, se rependant en partie sur une cuisse de John. Ils prirent une dernière douche mouillée de leurs baisers, et allèrent se coucher, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la première fois en tant qu'amants, John dit après un baiser langoureux tenant Sherlock dans ses bras.

- « si j'avais su que faire l'amour avec toi serai si merveilleux, j'aurai signé tout de suite. Mais j'suis bête, j'ai déjà signé avant de savoir » finit-il dans un sourire aux lèvres et embrassant à nouveau son chéri, leur virilité respectives reprenant du service.

- « Désolé, mais tu m'excites »

- « toi aussi »

- « ça serai pas raisonnable »

- « oui, mais tellement bon »

Ils se masturbèrent, couchés de côté face à face, non mutuellement, (John bloquant encore, allez savoir pourquoi !), tout en se caressant et s'embrassant et jouirent une dernière fois, sans douche, trop crevés, ils s'endormirent en cuiller, John tenant Sherlock dans ses bras. Tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres. La femme avait été comblée, cette nuit avait été la confirmation de son excellent choix. Ce couple était parfait dans leurs émotions, pudeurs, craintes, peurs, jouissances de leur corps. Le couple d'américains ne progressait pas, (enfin pour l'instant), mais leur amour était tout simplement fascinant à ressentir. Cette composante étant essentielle pour la bonne réalisation de la fécondation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Paragraphe 6**

ON L'A FAIT !

Sherlock se réveilla doucement de sa première nuit d'amour avec son docteur. John était couché à moitié en travers de son torse, le tenant vaguement dans ses bras, l'un autour de l'épaule, et l'autre reposant le long de sa cuisse, respirant comme le dormeur qu'il était. Holmes était heureux, comme lui avait dit John les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Holmes regardait le corps alangui de son amant. Sa respiration, ses épaules puissantes, les cicatrices, la courbure de ses reins, le galbe de ses fesses. John avait vraiment un beau cul, rond, ferme, des cuisses puissantes, bref le corps d'un homme athlétique dans la trentaine.

Sherlock commença à bander encore plus, sa main caressant le dos et un peu les fesses de John maintenant. Comment allait-être le réveil de son chéri ? Celui-ci émergeait de son sommeil réparateur.

- ON L'A FAIT ! Puis, je suis dans les bras de Sherlock. Furent les deux premières pensées de Watson se réveillant, mais il ne se sentait pas honteux, mais heureux, toujours heureux, Holmes lui caressait le dos. Il remua un peu, resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de son amant, puis relevant la tête, regarda Sherlock. Celui-ci le regardait profondément. John déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son chéri, recula la tête pour regarder à nouveau Holmes et l'embrassa dans un long baiser langoureux matinal, provoquant chez John une érection complète.

Si le cerveau avait ou aurait encore des ratés, le corps réagissait immédiatement aux caresses et baisers de Sherlock. Ils commencèrent à faire l'amour, amants attentionnés aux gémissements et plaisir de son partenaire. Holmes s'assit comme la nuit précédente à califourchon sur John. Être en Sherlock, était pour John un plaisir infini. À un moment il redressa son torse, les deux hommes face à face s'embrassant, Sherlock toujours assis sur John, celui-ci enserrant son amant de ses bras, les jambes de Sherlock autour du bassin de John, celles de John pliées, servant d'appui sous Sherlock, (position du lotus). Le dernier spasme de jouissance finissant, les amants unirent leurs lèvres, toujours unis dans leur étreinte intime. John regardait Sherlock d'une façon… Holmes caressant la joue de John.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Tu es si beau ! » dit John avec une voix où se mêlaient admiration, incrédulité de vivre un tel bonheur, tendresse et amour. John n'aurait jamais pensé dire à un homme qu'il le trouvait beau, et encore plus à son colocataire, enfin son ex colocataire. Certes, il concédait que certains acteurs étaient beaux ou avaient du charme, mais pas plus que ces termes pouvaient représenter pour un hétéro. Tout comme il n'avait jamais pensé faire l'amour avec un homme et en tomber amoureux. John aimait Sherlock d'un vrai amour.

- « Tu es très beau John » répondit Holmes, en poussant tendrement John en arrière, dont la tête tomba sur un oreiller, avec les bras ouverts. Sherlock se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa voluptueusement. Holmes avait compris que certains de ses baisers envoyaient John à l'ouest. Ce mouvement les séparant de leur étreinte, le sexe de John sortant de l'intimité de Sherlock doucement. John était, non pas scotché au plafond, car il l'avait explosé, il était en plein ciel, John. Qu'il aurait vu un ange passé et lui demander l'heure, que cela l'aurait pas plus étonné que ça tellement il était parti. 'atterrissant', John fit pivoter leurs corps, il était sur Sherlock, jouant avec les boucles de cheveux, tête sur son épaule, souriant comme un enfant à Holmes, les bras de Sherlock enserrant sa taille et caressant le haut de ses fesses, provoquant des petites irradiations de plaisir en John.

- « Oui ? » dit Holmes à un John pensif et béat.

- « Je sais qu'c'est nul, mais j'aimerai que ce moment dure toujours » dit John.

Holmes l'attira à lui pour un baiser spécial 'merci mon amour pour tes paroles' qui propulsa John à quelques mètres de la station orbital internationale. Ils allaient recommencer à faire l'amour quand leur estomac leur firent comprendre, qu'après plus de cinq heures de découverte nocturne de leur corps, plus presque les deux heures maintenant, une collation serait satisfaisante pour tout le monde, et redonnerai des forces pour aller à l'ascension de nouveaux plaisirs.

Ils prirent une douche amoureuse mais sage, bien que John se senti frustré que Sherlock ne veuille pas qu'ils jouissent une nouvelle fois.

- « Bébé, on peut en garder pour plus tard, je m'enfui pas », c'était la première fois qu'Holmes employait un terme que l'on utilise lorsque l'on s'adresse à son chéri, sa chéri, bref que l'on est dans une relation.

-« Ok » dit ronchon, John, sans sourciller à 'Bébé', (enfin intérieurement si, cela lui avait fait plaisir)

- « mais un bisou alors, » dit John, montrant sa joue de son index, avec un regard 'plaintif'.

Bien sur, lorsque Sherlock avança pour lui faire ce poutou sur la joue, John en profita pour faire un baiser 'à la John qui remercie pour son bonheur'. Se séparant de cette étreinte plus que baiser.

- « Il faut économiser l'eau, t'es le premier à le dire ! » dit Sherlock d'un ton amusé devant la tête de son amant. Il y a moins d'une semaine John était le parfait hétéro, cool, mais pouvant avoir des réflexes presque homophobes, et là, il faisait la tronche car il pouvait pas faire un câlin à son amant, comme quoi les hommes !

Il sorti de la douche laissant Holmes finir de se laver. Il était devant la glace, remuant la bombe de mousse à raser quand Sherlock sortant de la douche à son tour lui dit.

- « J'aime bien quand tu n'est pas rasé », cet aveu montrant une fois de plus a John que Holmes l'observait et l'aimait depuis un moment. John l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, le tenant dans ses bras.

- « Et moi, je t'aime de toutes les façons » répondit John, le faisant rougir, car cela avait une connotation sexuelle. D'ailleurs leur avenir sexuel, John commençait sérieusement à y penser. En effet il s'était rendu compte par certains mouvements, touchers, et moments de domination de Sherlock que son amant ne devait pas être passif exclusif, mais plutôt versatile, et jusqu'où ? Car cela voulait dire que John devrait se 'passifier', et jusqu'où ? Cette pensée le faisait flipper, mais en même temps il acceptait ce fait. Si ils devaient être un couple, une sexualité épanouie est, sinon primordiale, du moins essentielle à l'harmonie et durée du couple. Comme il n'avait pas besoin de se raser, (ordre de son chéri), il décida de taquiner Holmes pendant que lui se rasait.

- « Tu veux que je me coupe ? »

- « Si je peux pas nous regarder dans la glace » dit d'un ton fataliste John derrière lui, ses mains enserrant le ventre de Sherlock, maintenant sa tête, 'cachée' contre le haut du dos de son chéri. Sherlock avait une serviette autour de la taille, _(reflexe d'éducation, de pudeur ?),_ John après s'être séché était resté nu.

- « Je découvre un John, gamin, boudeur, et exhibitionniste » dit Holmes amusé

- « Et moi, un Sherlock tout plein gentil, mais têtu »

Ils rirent, ils retombaient en enfance, à ce rythme, en fin de journée, c'était barboteuse et areu, areu.

**Paragraphe 7**

Les dessous sexy d'un certain docteur

John avait eu une pensée gênante au terme 'exhibitionniste', car c'est ce qu'il avait été avec le capitaine. Offrant la vision de sa jouissance pour la première fois à un homme. Il aurait voulu que ce soit Sherlock, le premier pour toutes ses premières fois avec un homme. John alla dans leur chambre pour s'habiller. Le capitaine s'était extasié sur son mini boxer floral, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vu celui en coton et dentelle noire que Sarah lui avait aussi acheté un après-midi de shoping forcé.

En effet, elle avait déclaré qu'il n'était plus dans l'armée, et que ses caleçons et slips blancs militaires elle en avait soupé, des 'tue l'amour' avait-elle dit. Donc, un samedi elle débarqua au 221 b Baker Street, et après avoir embrassé John, se rua sur sa commode ouvrant le tiroir de sous-vêtements. Elle sortit un sac en plastique de sa gabardine et les y mit tous, sous le regard sidéré de John.

Pour le recyclage et en avant ! John avait donc du accompagner Sarah, n'ayant plus qu'un slip, celui qu'il portait, qui fini aussi au recyclage le lendemain. Cela avait été une torture pour John. Lorsque c'était des femmes qui tenaient le rayon sous-vêtements pour hommes, John arrivait encore à avoir une contenance, sur les demandes de Sarah.

-« J'ai vu dans (un magazine féminin quelconque), que (tel acteur, sportif) portait (telle marque de boxer ou slips selon), auriez vous ces articles ? » et Sarah de montrer les pages des différents magazines qu'elle avait découpé. John s'appelait Kent, il était le fiancé de la petite fille qui joue à Barbie. Mais le plus gênant, car ils firent plusieurs magasins, c'était lorsque c'était des hommes, certains portant des regards appuyés sur son anatomie en dessous de la ceinture.

Tout à ses pensées et ayant enfilé le dit boxer noir, c'est à ce moment que Sherlock entra dans la chambre. Le regard qu'il porta instantanément à l'arrondi des fesses 'dentellées' de John, ne fit que lui confirmer ses soupçons sur la sexualité de Sherlock, et pour comme s'excuser de l'effet qu'il produisait à son amant, celui ayant commencé à bander aussitôt, la serviette ne pouvant plus rien cacher.

- « Cadeau de Sarah, elle n'aimait pas les miens », merci Sarah pensât Holmes, elle n'avait pas été aussi inutile, _(simple logique' Holmesienne', pas d'hostilité)._

Sherlock était confus et inquiet d'avoir eu cette réaction organique spontanée. John ne semblait pas trop flipper à ce 'message' que le corps de Holmes lui avait adressé. Mais il était si sexy avec juste ce boxer. Sherlock rejoignant le capitaine dans sa pensée, n'aurait jamais pensé que John l'hétéro puisse avoir de tels sous-vêtements. Le mouvement 'metrosexuel' étant fini depuis longtemps, _(er-âah-té-pé-sexuel à Paris)._ John devenait une source de découvertes permanentes pour Holmes.

Voir Sherlock bander, avait aussi fait bander John, le spectacle étant encore plus érotique pour Sherlock. Leurs ventres criaient famine, mais ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre.

- « John, un peu de sérieux, on finis de s'habiller et on va manger » dit Holmes rouge de honte et de désir.

- « D'accord, mais, je suis content de voir l'effet que j't' fais » dit John amusé et ravi, évitant ainsi de parler de sa propre érection.

Ils allèrent main dans la main, jusqu'à la terrasse du bâtiment principal. Un couple d'hommes assis de dos parlaient en français avec un accent avec l'hôtesse, celle-ci leur faisant front et donc voyant arriver les deux anglais.

- « Hello my sweeties », leur adressa t-elle en faisant un signe de la main. Ceci amenant l'un des deux hommes à se retourner. Arrivés à la hauteur du trio assis dans des transats autour d'une table tasse où reposait un pichet d'orangeade et trois verres, les présentations se firent.

- « Je vous présente, John Watson et son mari Sherlock Holmes en voyage de noces » dit naturellement l'hôtesse en les présentant aux deux autres hommes, et enchainant.

- « Enzo Martino et Nino Angeli, de Rome en vacances et voyage d'affaires, Enzo tient un restaurant et Nino est photographe, ils viennent visiter les propriétés de la région. »

Les quatre hommes se saluèrent, il était évident que les italiens étaient en couple.

- « Vous devez avoir faim après votre nuit ! » dit l'hôtesse, amenant interrogation et rougeur sur le visage des anglais.

- « Sam s'est plaint que les bungalows manquaient d'insonorisation malgré l'espace entre eux, je lui est répondu, qu'il n'avait qu'à dormir la fenêtre fermée, il y a la clim, si il a trop chaud, il change de bungalow cette nuit. Apparemment le couple de son frère le 'dérange' moins ».

Dit-elle avec une tête amusée.

Les italiens jaugèrent les anglais, qui firent …. Ce qu'ils purent pour avoir une contenance. Dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient portés plainte pour violation de la vie privée par la gérante d'un établissement d'accueil, mais là. L'hôtesse les laissant, allant à la cuisine leur préparer le petit déjeuner de 14h30. Les italiens parlaient un anglais correct, certes avec un accent.

- « Vous êtes marié depuis longtemps ? » demanda Nino

- « Bientôt une semaine » répondit John en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Holmes tout sourire.

- « En Italie l'union civile n'existe même pas pour les hétéros, c'est le mariage ou rien » dit Enzo

- « Vous pensez rester quelques jours ? » demanda Holmes

- « 5 à 6 jours maximum »,

- apparemment leur hôtesse avait encore trouvé un couple correspondant à ses critères, se dit Holmes. La veille, dans l'après midi, un couple hétéro avait voulu louer un bungalow, elle avait refusé, leur disant qu'ils étaient tous occupés, ce qui était faux. Elle s'était justifiée auprès de Holmes en disant qu'ils avaient une tête qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour l'argent, mais le plaisir.

Sherlock avait rapidement fait son analyse de ce couple. Enzo était un homme marié depuis une quinzaine d'années avec trois enfants, dans le placard, catholique, _(pas besoin d'analyse supplémentaire)_, ayant une relation avec cet homme plus jeune d'une dizaine d'années depuis au moins deux ans et l'entretenant. Nino assumait son homosexualité, assez superficiel, se satisfaisant de cette relation lui permettant d'aller surement avec d'autres hommes, Enzo n'avait qu'à quitter sa femme, si il voulait qu'il lui soit fidèle, enfin c'est ce qu'il devait dire. L'hôtesse, tira Holmes de son analyse en arrivant avec un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table de repas.

- « Et deux copieux petits déjeuners anglais pour les amoureux ! » dit elle.

John et Holmes dont les ventres avaient repris leur rappel à l'ordre, s'attablèrent et mangèrent avec une faim de loup.

- « Vous voulez un supplément ? » demanda l'hôtesse, voyant John finir son assiette rapidement, certes avec délectation, mais on voyait qu'il aurait bien mangé un petit rab.

- « Si cela ne vous dérange pas. » dit-il penaud, car il avait vraiment encore faim.

- « Mais, au contraire, il faut prendre des forces pour cette nuit ! » dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Les anglais rougirent, mais en même temps étaient heureux de ces instants. Ils se tenaient la main, assis l'un en face de l'autre, profitant de leur amour naissant, grandissant, s'épanouissant sous le ciel du Sud Ouest de la France. Ils profitaient du calme avant la tempête. La tempête et l'ouragan plus précisément. Jack Harkness étant l'ouragan avant la tempête.

- « John, que penses tu que Jack va penser de nous maintenant ? » demanda 'innocemment' Holmes. Il voulait couper l'appétit à John ou quoi ?

- « J'en sais rien, et j'm'en fous, il peut penser ou dire ce qu'il veut, je t'aime c'est tout, point barre. »

C'était une tentative pour repousser la vraie question de Holmes. _Que s'était-il passé entre les deux hommes à paris ? _ John savait qu'il n'y couperait pas, il valait mieux prendre les devants avant que l'autre ne raconte n'importe quoi, se dit-il. John fut sauvé provisoirement par l'arrivée de l'hôtesse.

- « C'est bon pour ce que vous avez » dit-elle en posant une seconde assiette devant John quasi aussi pleine que la première, et elle rejoignit les italiens qui, donc restaient au 'Bois Charmant'.

**Paragraphe 8**

L'apéro de Sam

- « elle est peut-être une alien en mal de procréation, mais c'est un vrai cordon bleu » dit John à voix basse et tout sourire à Holmes, celui-ci regardant son amant engloutir son assiette. Ils firent une longue promenade digestive et câline,(vive les bosquets !), vers 18h30, ils rentrèrent au 'nid '. Les américains avaient, dés le matin était 'voir' d'autres caves, mais plus sobres qu'hier. Castiel avait légèrement imprimé la marque de ses doigts crispés sur le volant. Ils arrivèrent aux alentours de 19h00. Arrivant à la terrasse du bâtiment, Il demanda à l'hôtesse, un grand verre de Pineau, ce qui l'a fait rire.

- « Être le conducteur, c'est pas marrant !» lui adressa t-elle

- « Il se débrouille de mieux en mieux » répondit un Dean vraiment heureux des progrès de Cas. Cas regardant Dean, donc ils s'embrassèrent, alors que le couple d'italiens assis pour l'apéro de 'Bienvenue' regardaient la scène de tendresse entre les deux hommes et le troisième aussi, (miam-miam, le 'géant').

– Ma , ils sont tous gay, se dirent intérieurement Nino et Enzo en se regardant, mais avec des développements différents quant à la suite de leur séjour. Le plus grand des trois était le fantasme vivant de Nino. Enzo senti immédiatement l'intérêt que son compagnon accordait à ce grand beau jeune homme américain d'après l'accent.

- « Stop, la soupe de langue, j'vais pas pouvoir prendre mon apéro » venait de dire Sam à son frère

- « Permettez moi de vous présenter Nino et Enzo » dit l'hôtesse en anglais, à un Cas et Dean reprenant leur souffle, et se séparant à regret, pour ravoir un peu de savoir vivre en société.

-« Désolé, l'aaamour, vous avez… » dit Dean à l'encontre des italiens.

Son frère devenait de plus en plus pénible se disait Sam. Ils s'étaient fait virer d'une cave cet aprèm, car les deux zigotos n'avaient trouvé rien de mieux que de se cacher derrière les futs pour un petit câlin pendant la visite de leur groupe, mais c'étaient faits gauler par une mémé outrée de voir deux hommes se masturber devant-elle, mon dieu ! Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de sa vie, pouvez vous continuer pendant que je continue de crier 'Au secours !', merci.

-« Je suis Dean, Cas mon ami et Sam mon 'petit grand' frère »

-« vous êtes basketteur ? » demanda Nino à Sam en lui tendant la main

-« Non, kick boxing» répondit Sam en lui écrasant la main, énervé de se faire à nouveau draguer par un mec. Ça aussi, (merci, Dean), depuis que son frère était expansif, le taux de mecs venant brancher Sam était en hausse, pensant qu'il était au minimum bi. John et Sherlock étaient encore dans leur chambre, ils avaient voulu se faire un dernier petit câlin avant l'apéro, avec les vêtements, sinon pas d'apéro. Les deux anglais se tenant la main finalement arrivèrent.

- « Alors Sam, il paraît que t'as eu des problèmes d'insomnies ?» dit amusé John, faisant rougir Holmes.

- « Jusqu'à 5h00 du mat j'ai pas pu dormir »,

- « c'est l'effet voyage de noce, enfin quasi notre ordinaire » renchérit John hilare cette fois.

- « Vous passez votre temps à couronner la reine ! » dit Sam

- « Ne soyez pas vulgaire jeune homme envers notre Reine » dit Holmes

- « Qui ? Elisabeth ou Elton John ? » dit Sam, fier de son mot, car Watson avait rit, pas Holmes.

- « J'aime John de la même manière que votre frère aime son ami, ni plus, ni moins », ceci clôturant la pente graveleuse de Sam en l'envoyant dans les affres de pensées sur son frère et Cas au lit.

- « T'as tes ragmoutes ou quoi Samantha ? » dit Dean à Sam. Sam détestait lorsqu'il féminisait sont prénom, surtout entouré de gays. Avant Dean aurait aussi rit à son mot sur la reine.

- « Manque de sommeil, d'expulsion de cave et d'alcool » rétorqua Sam, se versant un grand verre de Whisky sec, et il commença à le boire. Effectivement, peu dormi la nuit, alors qu'il pensait les anglais un petit couple propret, ils cachaient bien leur jeux. Le comportement de Cas et Dean, l'italien qui le regardait comme un 'banana split', et l'envie de boire un bon whisky avaient rendu Sam grognon.

- « Vous vous êtes fait expulser d'une cave ? » demanda Enzo à Cas

- « Comportement inapproprié dans un lieu publique, ils ont faillit se retrouver à la gendarmerie » dit Sam hilare, il avait eu sa vengeance sur son frère.

John, l'hôtesse, Nino, éclatèrent de rire, les autres non. Le couple avait une tête de circonstance et Holmes était Holmes. John lui fit une bise sur la joie pour le dérider un peu.

- « Cet apéro démarre merveilleusement » dit l'hôtesse.

Nino n'avait pas apprécié se faire broyer la main par Sam, il fut d'autant surpris de le voir rire avec John, comme si ils étaient de vieux potes. Il faut dire que le 'Gaydar' de Nino indiquait presque zéro pour John, et un zéro absolu pour Sam maintenant.

- « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps demanda Nino à Sherlock ? » désignant leur couple.

-« Nous cohabitons depuis plus d'un an maintenant, j'avais une amie » dit John. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de parler de cela ?

- « et puis, récemment je suis tombé amoureux de Sherlock et nous nous sommes mariés », John affichant son plus beau sourire, et son alliance, _(cadeau de Mycroft avant leur départ de Londres)_, car il était heureux et tentait aussi de faire disparaître son rappel d'hétérosexualité à Holmes, aux autres et lui même.

- « Vous étiez hétérosexuel, dans le placard ou bi ? » demanda Nino enfonçant le clou, c'était pour Enzo aussi.

- « Hétéro, mais je ne fous de ce que les gens pensent maintenant, j'aime mon mari, c'est ma seule vérité. » dit John simplement en regardant amoureusement Sherlock, qui s'avança vers lui l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser, signe de pardon entre eux.

John était soulagé et heureux, excité, béat, (_C'était leur premier baiser __avé la langue__ en public_), et c'est Sherlock qui l'avait initié ce baiser merveilleux. Les lèvres de Sherlock, sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Stop, ou il ne serait plus présentable en public, ou alors derrière un buffet, ou de dos. Hétéro, bi, gay, s'en foutait John, il était amoureux, c'est tout.

- « Pareil pour moi », dit Dean, s'adressant aux italiens, à la suite de John qui embrassait Holmes si tendrement, ils s'aimaient fort ces deux là pensât-il.

- « Avant Cas, j'étais un hétéro, dragueur, frimeur, et maintenant, gay, fidèle, amoureux éperdu » et il se pelotonna dans les bras de Cas, celui-ci tout heureux de serrer son amour dans ses bras une fois de plus. Jamais rassasié de la tendresse de Dean et Dean de celle de son chéri. Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Deux couples en pleins mamours, un troisième dont l'un, avait compris, pas touche à Sam, il se resservit un autre verre.

**Paragraphe 9**

John aimer Sherlock !

Le diner fut, comme toujours excellent, Sam trouvait Watson marrant, et pas chiant, Holmes était distant avec tous sauf son chéri. Les italiens s'étaient 'calmés', jouant le couple amoureux, enfin on voyait qu'ils donnaient un peu le change tout de même. Enzo et Nino se couchèrent assez tôt, ayant fait pas mal de route dans la journée. Les autres firent un poker, jusqu'à 1h30 du matin.

Dean faisait la tronche, car il avait perdu face à Holmes qui était un joueur redoutable. Ils allèrent tous se coucher. Dés la porte close, John attira Sherlock dans ses bras pour un long baiser, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement. John étant sur le point d'enlever son boxer, Holmes, lui demanda de le garder. Depuis le matin, il fantasmait sur un John avec juste ce boxer noir. John se prêta à ce jeu de séduction avec son amant et ne l'enleva que sous la douche, lorsque l'eau coulait. Ils se masturbèrent mutuellement, John ayant apparemment 'intégrer' cette 'donnée', Holmes ayant été surpris et ravi. Ils se couchèrent et firent l'amour, tendrement passionnément.

John ne se lassait pas de leurs baisers, les lèvres de Sherlock étaient un délice pour lui. Leurs jeux de langues, un appel à la douceur et au sexe. John avait découvert la douceur avec un homme. Le fait de caresser le corps d'un homme, et que celui vous caresse en vous arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs. Se laisser aller au plaisir, était nouveau pour John, et il aimait ça, et avant tout, il était devenu, comme l'avait dit Dean plus tôt pour son ange, éperdument amoureux de Sherlock.

Ce fut John qui s'endormi dans les bras d'Holmes, il montrait sa vulnérabilité, il était un homme dans les bras d'un amant après l'amour. Holmes était heureux comme cela n'avait jamais été. John s'endormait dans ses bras, bercé par les caresses relaxantes d'Holmes sur son dos. Il s'abandonnait à son amour, il lui donnait le soin de veiller sur son sommeil. Sherlock s'endormi peu de temps après John, heureux, mais il voulait savoir ce que Jack et John avaient vécus à Paris. John émergea au son du réveil, ils étaient en cuiller, John tenant Holmes dans ses bras, (_Il avait mit le réveil une heure ½ avant le rendez vous avec les américains pour un câlin matinal, sans avertir Holm_es). Il déposa un bisou à la base du cou de son amant, qui ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais John commença à titiller certaines parties de l'anatomie de Sherlock. Celui-ci remua doucement aux caresses de John, Il se retourna pour faire face à John et dit avec ironie.

- « T'es de la nuit, du matin, du midi, après- midi et du soir.»

- « Ben, c'est que je suis si bien avec toi » répondit John contrit.

- Sherlock le traitait d'obsédé, un tantinet là ? Mais les pensées de John s'envolèrent comme lui au 7ième ciel pendant leurs baisers Des réveils comme ça, John en voulait tous les matins. Ils prirent leur douche, sages, John continuant de ne pas se raser pour faire plaisir à Sherlock. Son chéri était encore dans la salle d'eau, John vint lui demander, si ils allaient visiter des caves aujourd'hui comme prévu, ou si il avait envie d'un autre programme.

Holmes regarda John avec son slip bleu turquoise, avec un logo sur l'élastique et eu un sourire, que John identifia comme : Il porte ça?

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore avec mes sous-vêtements ? Je te rappelle que c'est Sarah qui les a acheté et que c'est moi qui en ai payé une bonne partie », dit John.

- « Rien, mais c'est une marque que les gay apprécient énormément » dit en riant Sherlock devant la tête de son chéri. John venait de comprendre pourquoi la semaine dernière dans le vestiaire de la salle de sport, il s'était fait ouvertement dragué par un mec.

- Il a du me prendre pour un gay. Emmerdé, le John, car il en avait quatre de cette marque, Sarah les trouvant divins sur Lui. Sherlock était ravi du spectacle, John avait un cul et un paquet divinement mis en valeur par la coupe. Holmes se dit que sur lui, cela ne donnerait pas le même effet. John était vraiment un bel homme. Il l'embrassa, encore avec de la mousse à raser, John s'en foutait. Ils rirent à la fin de ce baiser 'crémeux' comme deux gosses.

John avait décidé de raconter sa soirée parisienne avec Jack, mais il attendait qu'ils aient pris leur petit-déjeuner et soient sur la route. Ils rejoignirent les américains, les italiens dormant encore.

Les 'objectifs' avaient été définis. Un château 'grand cru classé', le matin et deux propriétés 'cru bourgeois ' l'après midi. Ils décidèrent de suivre 'l'American Team', avec leur voiture de location, bien qu'ils auraient pu aller tous les cinq dans le S.U.V, loué par les autres. John conduisant leur voiture, Sherlock n'ayant pas le permis, il décida enfin de lui parler.

- « Voilà, euh, quand on est sorti, Jack et moi, il s'est passé des choses » dit-il avec une voix peu assurée, attendant la réaction d'Holmes. Celui-ci ne disait rien, attendant la suite, car John confirmait ses soupçons et craintes, car, pas une, mais des choses étaient arrivées. John raconta ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux hommes, et le fait que John avait ressenti un moment de l'excitation à ce jeu de séduction de la part de Jack. C'est ce qui fit le plus mal à Sherlock, qui commença à sentir ses yeux, s'embuer. John voyant cela, décida de s'arrêter sur le bas côté.

- « Je suis désolé Sherlock, mais je voulais être honnête avec toi, déjà que je me sens pas fier par rapport à Sarah.»

Holmes le regarda, il avait pardonné mais il avait encore mal. John approcha son visage de celui de son amour. Ils s'embrassèrent, les larmes d'Holmes coulant sur leurs joues.

- « Pardon, bébé, je suis désolé, j'aurai préféré que tu sois mon premier pour tout, et je te promet que tu le seras, je te demande pardon » dit John très ému lui aussi.

Ils en avaient gros sur la patate en cet instant, comme on dit. Ils furent tirés de leur 'rêverie triste, par un coup de klaxon. Les américains avaient vu le véhicule des anglais s'arrêter. Ils avaient continué, le temps de trouver un croisement pour faire demi tour_,(pas facile avec leur véhicule les petites routes)_, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

- « Alors? Vous aviez envie d'un câlin ?» dit Dean qui conduisait ce matin. Apparemment non, vu la mine peu réjouissante qu'ils avaient.

- « On passe devant, ou on attend que vous fassiez demi tour ? » demanda John

- « Y'a un croisement pas loin, vous attendez et en route pour la dégustation » dit Dean, en redémarrant. La dégustation fut calme, les anglais étaient cools, se souriant et appréciant le vin. Le problème avait du être résolu se dirent Dean et Cas. Sam draguait la guide qui était très contente de ce groupe de vingt personnes, et particulièrement de ce grand américain, résidant à une vingtaine de kms. Le repas fut pris dans une ferme auberge, cuisine 'familiale', copieuse et bonne. Le groupe parlant de chose et d'autres pendant le repas. Cas et Dean, se roulant des pelles très hot devant une famille catholique intégriste, qui quitta leur table en criant au blasphème. Ceci faisant hurler de rire Castiel Dean et Sam, surtout lorsque le père leur sorti avec son accent bordelais en anglais approximatif.

- « La sodomie est interdite par Dieu, vous les homosexuels vous brulerez en enfer » les yeux haineux

- « Mais l'enfer, j'en suis revenu, et du paradis aussi, et mon chéri est un ange » répondit Dean mort de rire, embrassant à nouveau à pleine bouche Cas, qui était toujours prêt à rendre service à son chéri. Et ce qui faisait le plus rire les frères Winchester et Cas, c'est que c'était vrai. Les anglais aussi riaient pensant que c'était de l'humour.

Si un autre Holmes avait été là, il n'aurait pas rit. Les frères Winchester et castiel étaient connus par quelques personnes haut placées à travers le monde, dont il faisait partie. L'humanité avait faillit disparaître et n'avait même pas était au courant, attribuant tous les événements des dernières années à des phénomènes naturels et 'témoignages' de personnes dérangées.


	10. Chapter 10

**Paragraphe 10**

Prends ma main, chéri

Sam ne conduisant pas, se torcha moyen, lors des deux autres visites, John ne pouvant l'accompagner comme l'autre fois pour picoler, car conduisant. Sam était content, il avait le numéro de la guide du matin et comptait bien l'appeler ce soir, raison de plus pour ne pas trop boire, mais un peu tout de même. Ils arrivèrent aux alentours de 19h00 au gite. Les italiens avec l'hôtesse, déjà en train de siroter un apéritif. Ils avaient opté pour une journée à la plage, la côte étant à moins de 15 kms. Ils prirent tous l'apéro et dinèrent. Les américains plumèrent les italiens au poker. John et Sherlock faisant une promenade silencieuse main dans la main. À un moment Sherlock prit la parole.

- « je te demande pardon John pour ce matin, ma réaction était », coupé par Watson

- « Tu n'as pas a me demander pardon, tu m'as montré ton amour, c'était à moi de te demander pardon » dit John.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, se regardèrent intensément et s'embrassèrent. Un couple, septuagénaire faisant aussi son petit tour du soir avant de se coucher, les croisa sur le chemin alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ayant fait quelques mètres, le mari dit à son épouse.

- « Ils viennent juste qu'ici maman, tu te rends compte !»

- « Et alors, le fils des voisins vit avec son ami depuis 15 ans et ont une petite fille adorable, faut vivre avec son temps, tu deviens gâteux» et elle rit

- « Oui, mais Stéphane, je l'ai vu grandir, je le connais, c'est vrai tout de même que j'ai du mal avec certains aspects du progrès » dit-il 'dubitatif'

- « allez, on rentre, ils vont pas te manger, t'es trop vieux, et ils s'aiment » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Son mari pouvait être un vrai cabot.

- « Tu sais pas, y'en a qui ont des gouts bizarres » dit le mari sur un ton de défi amusé, son épouse regarda son vieux mari

- « Même avec des gouts bizarres, comme tu dis, je sais pas si il y aurait beaucoup de volontaires, la preuve, tu n'as réussit qu'a ne trouver que moi. Et en plus à l'époque, t'étais jeune, et beau gosse, alors maintenant ! »

Et ils rirent tous les deux de leur complicité. Les anglais pensèrent qu'ils se moquaient d'eux, enfin surtout John. Cela l'avait crispé, il fallait qu'il s'habitue aux regards des autres, maintenant qu'il était considéré comme gay dans une société homophobe. Holmes avait ressenti le trouble de son chéri. Il le regarda, John lui souri, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ils étaient à nouveau seuls au monde, sur leur nuage.

Ils rentrèrent se coucher peu avant minuit, en effet demain arrivaient Bruno et Jack. Cette nuit les trois couples poussèrent des cris, des gémissements, des demandes, des ordres, en fonction de leur sexualité. Sam, s'en foutait car sa guide était venu le rejoindre sur les coups de 23h00 et ils s'étaient enfermés dans son bungalow qui avait aussi ses sons propres qui sortaient.

Les corps d'Holmes et Watson s'entremêlaient, tirant des râles et gémissements aux deux hommes. John était allongé sur Holmes, il lui demanda, si il pouvait lui lier les mains avec des cravates à la tête de lit. Sherlock accepta sa demande. John, toujours allongé sur lui, se penchant vers la table de chevet sorti deux cravates comme par magie et l'attacha, puis John se redressa et s'asseyant à califourchon prit une capote sur la table de chevet.

Sherlock ayant demandé à John de garder son slip turquoise le plus longtemps possible pendant leurs ébats, cela l'excitant total, _(oui, Sherlock avait un peu de fétichisme pour les sous-vêtements masculins, surtout ceux de John)_ il pensa que John voulait maintenant une pipe, ou le prendre, mais John ne fit pas glisser son slip, et Holmes fut surpris lorsque John enfila le préservatif sur son sexe et encore plus, de le voir se pencher en avant pour lui faire sa première pipe. Holmes s'abandonna à l'excitation et le plaisir que John lui donné. Pas forcement que John était un dieu de la turlutte qui s'ignorait, mais le fait que John dans son slip turquoise, miam-miam, lui faisait une fellation. Raahh

Sherlock, adossé à la tête de lit, lui permettant de voir le corps de son amant devant lui en position de soumission, se mouvoir, ses fesses se mouvoir pendant que sa langue caressait son gland et que sa bouche enfournait son sexe, était une extase. Au bout de quelques instants, John releva la tête et lâchant son emprise, amenant un râle de mécontentement à Holmes. Il lui délia les mains, et se remit en position pour reprendre le sexe de Sherlock en bouche, il accepta même que Sherlock impose un moment le rythme en lui tenant la tête par les cheveux, ce que certains gays refusent, la vision de John le regardant droit dans les yeux par moments pour voir si son amant appréciait la fellation furent les instants les plus jouissifs que Sherlock avait connus dans sa vie. Ils jouirent tous les deux en quasi simultané, d'abord, Sherlock dans le préservatif et la bouche de John puis John sur Sherlock.

- « John ! » dit Sherlock reprenant ses esprits. Ils firent encore l'amour pendant une bonne heure avant de s'endormir épuisés et heureux du plaisir donné et reçu.

**Paragraphe 11**

Boxer rouge et dérèglements hormonaux

À 11h00 du matin, c'est un Jack impatient de voir John qui débarqua avec un agent de la D.S.T, tirant une tronche de deux mètres de long. Si ce n'était pour la mission, y'a un moment qu'il se serait tiré le Bruno. Jack avait était Jack, version gamin qui n'a pas son jouet : John = calvaire pour Barzotti. Jack avait préféré découcher la nuit dernière, plutôt que de la passer avec Bruno. Le maitre de Chais de la maison de Cognac qu'ils avaient visité pour faire le cadeau promis à John par le capitaine, ayant été professionnel et très, très accueillant. Jack avait voulu faire un petit détour par Cognac avant de rejoindre Royan, d'ou leur journée de retard.

Bien sur, leur couple obtint sans problème un bungalow. L'hôtesse était ravie, elle avait tous les 'ingrédients', maintenant, ne manquait que la pleine lune prévue le surlendemain soir. Jack demanda à voir le bungalow, (pour jouer le jeu), laissant Bruno dans un transat sur la terrasse, le couple d'italiens prenant leur petit déjeuner sur une table un peu plus loin.

Les amoureux grands-Bretons, s'étaient réveillés peu avant 10h00, avait eu un petit câlin, _(stress de la mission ?), _et finissaient leur douche.

-Quelle 'splendeur', John allait-il sortir de sa valise qui le mettrait en valeur ? Se demanda Holmes amusé de cette réflexion, tout en tenant John dans ses bras sous la douche après leur jouissance matinale aquatique, _(ah ben, oui tout de même, un p'tit rab c'est bien aussi)_. Sherlock ne fut pas déçu. John arborait un magnifique boxer en soie rouge qui aurait fait bander un bœuf, donc le taureau Sherlock en face, se rua sur lui, fou de désir. Il jeta John sur le lit et sauta sur lui comme la misère sur le monde._ (note :Un bœuf est castré, pas le taureau)_

- « tu me rends fou de désir, j'ai envie de toi !»

John, n'eu pas le temps de répondre, que Sherlock l'embrassait fougueusement. John était passager d'Holmes Airlines en ce moment et pour l'heure qui suivrait. John eu quand même une pensée à un moment.

- Bon, ben, j'sais que si la libido de Sherlock est en berne un jour, je sais quoi porter, se dit-il amusé et en extase sous les caresses 'génito-buccales' d'Holmes.

Jack avait remarqué la disposition des cinq bungalows autour du bâtiment central. Les chemins menant formant des figures géométriques. L'hôtesse, ouvrit la porte du bungalow et restant sur le côté, l'invita à entrer pour voir si il lui convenait, donc Jack entra, regarda le lit double, releva la tête, et par la fenêtre vit d'abord, un cul sublime dans un boxer ROUGE, un dos musclé, des cuisses puissantes, bref un beau male. C'était son John, de dos près du lit, _(2 secondes du loup de Tex Avery et une érection instantanée)_, puis apparu 'l'asperge' avec juste une serviette de bain, se ruant sur John le balançant sur le lit et se jetant sur lui.

QUOI ? Que venait de voir Jack ! _(Plus haut j'ai parlé d'une péridurale des yeux pour les caleçons achetés par Holmes, là, il aurait fallut plusieurs doses à différents endroits pour Jack._ _Les yeux, le cerveau, l'autre cerveau, et aussi un peu le cœur, John lui rappelant Ianto, surtout avec ce rouge particulier)._ Ils 'jouent' trop bien leur rôle, se dit-il. Une explication s'imposait, car Jack voulait changer le scénario de la mission. Il voulait conquérir John, et plus du tout Holmes.

- « veuillez m'excuser, je les avertirai qu'ils ont un vis à vis de ce côté maintenant, c'est un jeune couple, vous savez », dit-elle dans un gloussement.

Elle avait ressenti un certain nombre des émotions que Jack avait eu à ce spectacle. La chance m'a gâté, un homme qui a envie de coucher avec un de ses voisins et les deux en couple : superbe !

C'est à12h30, l'heure où Bruno ayant faim, commençant à manger avec un Jack aigre, et les italiens un peu plus loin à la table commune, que les tourtereaux bretons débarquèrent, avec la dégaine typique de deux hommes épris venant de faire l'amour. Deux têtes, parmi les cinq présentes changèrent, malgré leur professionnalisme d'aspect, les trois autres suivant le mouvement.

- « Bonjour vous deux, joli boxer monsieur Watson » dit l'hôtesse amusée de la tête de John.

- « Monsieur Jones a été choqué ou ravi comme moi du spectacle offert »

Holmes et Watson étaient pivoines, on pouvait les mettre dans un vase, ils se fonderaient dans le bouquet. L'hôtesse s'était levé, se rendant dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner des anglais et la petite table pour eux deux sur la terrasse.

- « Jack Jones et mon ami Bruno Chesnais » dit un Jack ayant repris sa contenance, mais ses yeux le trahissaient' légèrement'.

- « Désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais on est jeunes mariés » dit John tous sourires en réponse à Jack, ce qui eu le don de l'énerver encore plus.

- « Oui notre hôtesse me l'a dit, mais depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda Jack d'un ton de prédateur, sa réelle demande étant : depuis combien de temps ils couchaient en plus de dormir ensemble.

- « Quelques jours, mais nous habitons ensemble depuis plus d'an an » répondit Sherlock avec un visage de sphinx, et se tournant vers John, il l'embrassa, John n'offrant aucune résistance, au contraire, il été gourmand des baisers d'Holmes, c'était pas pour faire enrager Jack, (bon un peu), mais essentiellement pour les lèvres de Sherlock.

Bruno compris qu'il valait mieux se taire, il fini son repas en silence. Les italiens trouvaient la réaction de l'homme au grand manteau bizarre, comme si il connaissait le couple et particulièrement le docteur Watson. Nino trouvait Jack, à son gout, ainsi que son ami Bruno, un plan à trois était possible peut être. John et Sherlock prirent leur petit déjeuner en se foutant relativement de la tension qui pesait quand même un peu dans l'air.

Jack fulminait intérieurement, l'asperge britannique se tapait son John, c'était pour lui un crime de lèse majesté. Cela appelait la vengeance, il commença à élaborer un plan, cela ne l'empêchant pas de remplir la mission après tout.

La piscine était encore à sec, elle serait remplie à nouveau demain, et donc ils ne pourraient pas se baigner avant après demain après midi, le temps que l'eau chauffe, leur dit l'hôtesse. Il y avait eu un problème d'étanchéité. Elle était navrée, et leur promis une surprise pour leur premier apéro dans l'eau, elle y tenait. Les deux anglais, petit déjeuner fini, avaient filé plus que flâné jusqu'à leur bungalow.

- « dis, tu penses que Jack va continuer à faire la gueule, et ses plans pour t'avoir dans son lit ? » demanda Holmes

- « On dirait bien, mais j'm'en fous, je t'aime » répondit John en embrassant Sherlock, pour tenter de calmer les inquiétudes de son amant et aussi les siennes. Le capitaine lui avait lancé des regards noirs, où on pouvait sentir son désir et surtout sa frustration à voir John faire le joli cœur avec Sherlock. Ils décidèrent d'aller visiter l'église que Cas leur avait indiqué comme étant un petit bijou de l'architecture romane de la fin du XIème siècle, ils n'allaient pas rester enfermés dans leur chambre, enfin, ils pouvaient aussi… mais Holmes voulait voir cette église.

Donc vers 15h00, ils décidèrent d'y aller. Jack était resté sur la terrasse, se 'relaxant' dans un transat à l'ombre d'un parasol, voyant les anglais se diriger vers leur voiture, il leur lança d'un ton 'amical entre voisins de gite', donc faux cul à souhait.

- « Vous allez visiter des propriétés ? L'hôtesse m'a dit qu'il y avait aussi trois américains partis depuis ce matin en promenade œnologique. Ils sont mignons ? » Demanda Jack aux deux hommes qui continuaient d'avancer vers leur auto.

- « Nous allons visiter une église, et oui, ils sont mignons, et comme vous devez le savoir aussi en couple, et l'autre est hétéro. » dit Holmes, maintenant près de la portière 'passager', la main sur la poignée.

- « Oh vous savez, l'hétérosexualité, c'est très surfait de nos jours ! Qu'en pensez vous monsieur Watson ? C'est bien Watson votre nom ? »

- « Pas grand chose, comme vous le voyez » et John dans un sourire, ouvrit la portière chauffeur et s'installa au volant, Holmes imitant la manœuvre. Les portes claquèrent, le moteur démarra et la voiture parti, laissant un Jack encore plus colère. Ils se foutaient de sa gueule. Qu'ils en profitent, le soir de la pleine lune, il en profiterait aussi, foi d'Harkness.

**Paragraphe 12**

Rien ne vaut une bonne pipe digestive l'après midi, enfin en principe

Bruno était dans le bungalow, il faisait une sieste, il avait attendu à Cognac, une bonne partie de la nuit le retour de Jack. Ce mec le rendait dingue. Il se comportait comme un vrai salaud avec lui, et lui, Bruno en redemandait, un vrai maso. Il savait pas pourquoi, enfin si, Jack était le meilleur coup qu'il avait eu et surement aurait de toute sa vie, donc il en profitait un maximum, mais le prix était cher à payer tout de même.

Pendant que Bruno se reposait, Jack se faisait faire une pipe par Nino, adossé à un mur du bungalow des anglais, Enzo étant parti acheter des clopes au village à pied. (Quand on vous dit que fumer, nuit à la santé). L'italien fut heureux de découvrir Jack 2. Le capitaine éjacula plus qu'il ne jouit, trop frustré de penser à John avec Holmes.

- « T'as pas aimé ? » demanda Nino vexé.

- « Si, désolé, mais je vois ton mec qui arrive, donc ciao bello », et Jack referma sa braguette et parti se 'promener' vers le fond de la propriété.

- « Tu t'es déjà tapé ce Jack, je vois que t'es toujours aussi rapide à te foutre de moi. » dit Enzo

- « A ce que je sache, on est pas marié, car t'es déjà marié, alors ta gueule. » rétorqua Nino entrant dans le bungalow.

C'est vers leur heure habituelle que les américains arrivèrent, et virent qu'un nouveau couple_,_ était en train de parler avec les italiens _(encore des homos, se dit Sam)_. Jack aima le trio transatlantique, le plus grand se la pétait 'J'suis un hétéro, donc pas touche', mais Jack s'en foutait, cela serait pas le premier hétéro à se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air sous lui si il s'en donnait la peine, mais il voulait John et uniquement John maintenant.

Le couple était amoureux, c'était évident, très mignons, l'un des deux avec des yeux bleus intenses et il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Jack, mais pas pour le draguer, il était interrogatif dans sa façon de le regarder plutôt, comme si il semblait connaître son secret. Cela mit mal à l'aise Jack. Sherlock et John arrivèrent ¼ h, après les américains. L'apéro fut animé, joyeux et amical en surface, en profondeur, les tensions sexuelles, les frustrations, les désirs assouvis ou inassouvis et la colère étaient présents, l'hôtesse exultait, intérieurement.

Le repas fut identique. Jack s'asseyant en face de John pour lui faire du pied sous la table comme l'autre fois, mais John lui tordit le pied, ce qui stoppa Jack dans ses avancées. Holmes assis à côté de son chéri, avait vu la chaussette de Jack tenter d'atteindre l'entrejambe de John, et si John n'avait pas tordu le pied de Jack, Holmes était prêt à lui planter sa fourchette dans la voute plantaire en toute amitié. Bref un repas charmant en surface.

Sam était au téléphone essayant de convaincre sa guide de venir le voir ce soir. Dean et Cas, amoureux, et donc un peu en dehors du repas. Les italiens parlant avec Bruno en italien. Ils avaient peu être trouvé des partenaires sexuels intéressants. Aimaient-ils le S.M comme eux, car Enzo aimait faire des plans avec Nino et d'autres personnes, mais pas quand Nino se tapait des mecs, seul. Les anglais étaient dans leur nuage, mais il les aurait bien accueilli, plus on est de fous. ..

À la fin du repas, John et Holmes décidèrent de faire une promenade comme la veille, et s'ils recroisaient le couple d'hier, il allait leur dire ce qu'il pensait, le John. En fait, ils les virent et au moment de les croiser, le vieux couple les salua tous sourires, ceci décontenançant encore plus John, qui rendit leur sourire en silence. Holmes déposa alors un bisou sur la joue de son chéri qui avait une tête adorable, surtout lorsqu'il était perplexe. Les italiens regardaient la RAI avec Bruno. Les Winchester faisaient une course, Sam plus sobre que d'habitude, gagnait contre Dean, Castiel était plongé dans une rediffusion « des dix commandements », ceci lui provoquant des crises de rires ou d'indignation, surtout pendant le passage des deux anges à Sodome. En effet, l'un des deux anges qui y était allé, était l'un de ses frères préférés et ce que racontait la Bible n'était pas vraiment la réalité une fois de plus.

Leur hôtesse s'était retirée dans ses appartements à l'étage. Jack avait déclaré moins de 10 minutes après le départ des anglais vouloir faire une promenade digestive. Sherlock et John marchaient main dans la main, ils se parlaient peu, profitant du silence qui peut exister entre deux personnes amoureuses, se regardant par moments, chacun montrant à l'autre son bonheur d'être ensemble sur ce chemin.

- « Les filles attendez moi » entendirent-ils soudain, ceci faisant éclater leur bulle.

Ils se retournèrent, Jack tout sourire, les rejoignant.

- « Alors c'est le big love ? » fit Jack à l'adresse de Holmes, puis regardant John.

- « Chéri, je sais que t'as pas encore écarté les cuisses, ça se voit, et j'te rappelle que ta virginité m'appartient » finit-il avec une tête de carnassier. John lui foutu immédiatement son poing dans la tronche en hurlant.

- « j'te l'ai déjà dit pôve tâche, mon cul m'appartient, et j'le donnerai à qui j'veux »

- « Tu vois, t'es encore vierge my love, tu m'attends, je l'sais » répondit Jack rieur en se massant la joue et enchainant.

- « Bon, les tourterelles en plein boum hormonale, faudrait être pros maintenant, c'est le contre hypnotico-aphrodisiaque, demain faut l'prendre à 22h00, sinon pendant les 2 heures où la lune est à son zénith, vous s'raient, mes chéris des bêtes de sexe, enfin si c'est possible », finit-il en regardant Holmes, comme si il s'agissait d'un eunuque plus que d'un 'concurrent'.

Jack aussi malin qu'il fut, était déjà sous l'influence de l'alien qui l'avait repéré, dés son arrivée avec Bruno _(ses phéromones du 51 siècle ne passant vraiment pas inaperçu pour elle)_. Une fois de plus, Jack Harkness s'était foutu dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou, entrainant les autres dans ses problèmes. Il faut dire que Jack était depuis la disparition de Ianto, plus l'ombre de ce qu'il fut avec son Gallois qu'autre chose.

Malgré les années dans l'espace et son retour sur terre, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, il était en dépression nerveuse, donc : jugement altéré. Ajouté à un dépressif un cocktail de substances psychotropes, et vous obtenez, un capitaine encore plus 'enfermé' dans sa dépression donc, encore plus obsédé sexuel que jamais.

- « Au fait John, c'est très sexe tes boxers, j'aurai pas cru, t'es encore plus excitant » dit Jack

- « Et une balle dans la tête ? Ça t'dis connard ! » Rétorqua John.

- « Bon, j'vous laisse, j'retourne voir Bruno, j'crois qu'on va s'faire une partie à quatre cette nuit, envie de venir pour être six ? Ou bien tous les deux John ?» finit-il dans un éclat de rire en partant.

- « John, j'ai des doutes sur cette gélule » dit Holmes en tenant entre ses doigts le sachet.

- « Tu peux appeler Mycroft pour lui demander une analyse express ? » demanda John, qui commençait aussi à se poser des questions. Holmes avait son portable en main.

- « Mycroft, j'aimerai que tu fasses analyser les gélules que le capitaine Harkness vient de nous remettre »

- « Sherlock, c'est quoi cette lubie ? Certes il y a une équipe en renfort, mais il faudra que tu te rendes à Bordeaux pour l'analyse.»

- « On y sera demain dans la matinée. C'est quel laboratoire ? »

- « À la base aérienne de Mérignac, mais tu as intérêt à t'expliquer » et Mycroft raccrocha. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son frère l'appelait ? Ils voulaient abandonner la mission ? Il avait choisit exprès son frère et Holmes, alors qu'ils ne sont pas des agents, car il voulait aider son petit frère amoureux, à être enfin heureux, il le méritait, _ Mycroft ayant compris surement avant même Sherlock et Watson, la nature réelle des sentiments qui liaient les deux hommes,_ _(mais comme on dit, l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions)._

- « On a intérêt à se barricader avec un fou furieux comme lui » dit John à Holmes amusé.

- « Demain, de toute façon, on saura » répondit Holmes.

Le reste de la ballade fut silencieuse, mais ce n'était pas le même silence qu'au début. Chacun à ses pensées, plutôt qu'avec l'autre.

**Paragraphe 13**

Ben alors John !

Dean et Castiel étaient dans leur bungalow, Les italiens, Bruno, Jack et Sam jouaient au poker. Le cadet des Winchester, plumant à nouveau les italiens, mais Jack était loin de perdre, gagnant contre Sam, donc le plumant aussi et proposant tous les ¼ heure un strip poker que Sam refusait systématiquement. John et Sherlock prirent un dernier verre en regardant les infos, enfin c'était Watson, Holmes étant allongé, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de John provoquant chez ce dernier des pertes de concentration et une érection persistante. Les infos, finies, arriva, ben oui, encore un épisode de 'Keeping'up appareances', Holmes s'étant redressé, 'John' pouvait enfin s'abaisser. Ils allèrent se coucher, laissant les autres à leur partie de cartes.

Sherlock avait une seule envie, voir à nouveau John portant juste son boxer rouge, il le déshabilla à peine la porte fermée, John se laissant faire, déshabillant Sherlock. Les deux hommes prirent leur douche, Sherlock était excité comme jamais, mordant, léchant, griffant la peau de John, embrassant ses lèvres presque agressivement, John était aux anges, c'était pour lui tout nouveau d'être autant l'attention de Sherlock, il se laissait 'dominer' par Holmes qui menait leurs ébats.

Soudain, le plaisir fut trop pour John et il jouit alors qu'Holmes lui faisait un suçon en le mordant et le suçant à la base du cou. John s'était totalement abandonné dans les bras de son amant sous la douche, jusqu'où était-il prêt à s'abandonner ?

Ils se séchèrent et allèrent sur le lit. John était sur Holmes, l'embrassant et commençant à lui faire l'amour comme les autres nuits, mais cette nuit, Sherlock voulait faire l'amour à John. Ils gémissaient sous les caresses, baisers, morsures communes, mais Sherlock fit basculer leur corps se retrouvant sur John. Il reprenait le contrôle de leurs ébats, John sous lui gémissant, râlant de plaisir. Oui, lui, le docteur John Watson encore hétéro il y a moins de huit jours était prêt à se donner à un homme, son amant, son amour, Sherlock Holmes.

Holmes l'embrassait, le léchait, lui titillait les tétons qui étaient durs et plus sensibles que John ne le pensait finalement, il caressa et embrassa son torse, puis commença sa descente vers le sexe de John, il mit une capote et commença à le sucer tout en massant ses testicules. John était en train d'embrasser le plafond, lorsqu'il senti un doigt caressant son intimité. On y était. Sherlock manifestait son désir de le prendre. John prit une profonde inspiration et accepta ce doigt humide en lui avec un peu de difficulté, mais les va et vient sur son sexe, prodigués par Holmes lui faisait oublier la présence de 'l'intrus' en lui.

Sherlock préparait John à le recevoir, tout en y croyant pas. John accepterait-il ? Il retira son doigt, et en introduisit deux. John râla et Holmes senti encore plus l'étroitesse de son amant. John était vierge et il s'offrait.

Sherlock en aurait pleuré, si l'excitation n'avait pas été aussi grande en lui. Puis il introduisit le pouce, ce dernier rejoignant les deux autres. Au bout d'un moment d'allées et venues 'doigtales' en lui, John dit dans un souffle en se redressant pour voir son amant entre ses jambes.

- « Sherlock, je suis prêt, si tu veux, on peux essayer, mais je te promets rien ».

Holmes releva la tête et regardant intensément son amant, sans le quitter du regard lui répondit.

- « J'ai envie de toi John, d'être en toi, mais je comprends que tu veuilles arrêter à tous moments»

- « Viens » fut la seule réponse de John reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Sherlock se saisi d'une capote et du gel. Il enduit ses doigts et recommença son intrusion en son amant. John était plus relax à cet 'envahissement' digital, Sherlock n'en pouvant plus se présenta devant l'intimité de son amant. Les deux hommes se regardant.

- « John tu devrais prendre du poppers, je sais que tu es contre ce genre de truc, mais ça aide vraiment au début » dit Holmes.

John prit le flacon sur la table de nuit et en inspira. Holmes commença à le pénétrer. John eu malgré le poppers, une violente douleur, Sherlock ayant entré l'intégralité de son gland en lui. il se retira immédiatement.

- « John, pour une première fois, c'est peut être pas la position idéale » et pour te masturber c'est pas pratique pour toi.

- « On fait comment alors ? » demanda John

- « Tu peux être assis sur moi, ou en doggy »

Les deux positions étaient très humiliantes pour John, mais il fit basculer Sherlock, s'assit sur lui, reprit une inhalation de poppers et s'emparant de son sexe, commença à l'introduire en lui, tout en regardant Holmes. Sherlock tout comme John pour leur première fois, ne bougeait pas, laissant John descendre sur son sexe, malgré le désir de plus en plus puissant en lui de le posséder. À mi parcours, John ayant trop mal se redressa interrompant leur étreinte.

- « Trois minutes de pause, please, je sais pas si je pourrais Sherlock » dit John en s'affalant sur son amant.

**Paragraphe 14**

Condamnés à s'endormir ensemble. Qu'elle lourde peine.

Sherlock l'embrassa, le caressa faisant renaitre en John le désir de se donner. John remit du gel, repris une inhalation du produit et s'empala à nouveau. Il connaissait maintenant la douleur, et cette étrangeté de ressentir un sexe d'homme en lui. Il se concentra sur le fait qu'il se masturbait, et il réussit à prendre entièrement le sexe d'Holmes en lui. Il était en sueur, grimaçant, la tête un peu cassée par le poppers. Il avait mal, mais il était heureux, il avait pu recevoir entièrement son amant en lui. Il commença à remuer sur Holmes, chaque balancement de son bassin faisant entrer plus profondément en lui le sexe de Sherlock. Pour l'instant le soit disant massage de la prostate amenant du plaisir, ne fonctionnait pas avec John. Il avait juste terriblement mal. Il ré-inspira du produit, ceci amenant une pause momentanée dans la douleur, il voulait que Sherlock jouisse en lui, comme lui avait déjà jouit en Holmes.

Sherlock était en déconnection quasi totale, mais la tête de John lui rappelant de ne pas bouger malgré son envie, et il ne pu s'empêcher d'agripper les fesses de John, faisant entrer encore plus son sexe en son amant, ceci occasionnant une pointe de douleur en John qui lâcha un cri, en se dégageant de cette avancée trop douloureuse.

- « Pardon » dit Holmes inquiet pour John

- « Ça va moyen en effet » lui répondit-il

- « tu veux arrêter ? Je veux pas te faire souffrir »

- « Un peu tard pour la douleur » répondit John se saisissant du flacon et inspirant à nouveau. Il s'assit à nouveau sur le sexe d'Holmes, le recevant en lui, il gardait le flacon dans sa main, le pouce sur le bouchon prêt à inhaler si la douleur devenait trop intense. Il recommença à se mouvoir sur son amant. Sherlock tenait John par les hanches, mais n'imposait rien. Il voyait son amant avoir mal à cause de lui, et renifler ce produit, mais il ne pouvait s 'empêcher d'être aussi le plus heureux des hommes comme on dit dans ces moments.

John voulait que Sherlock jouisse, mais il était au bord de la douleur totale, et ressentait malgré tout le picotement caractéristique au creux de ses reins de la jouissance prête à venir. Les mouvements de John agissant, plus l'excitation de posséder John, Sherlock était lui aussi au bord de l'éjaculation. Puis soudainement, John dans un râle de douleur et de plaisir, se rependit sur le ventre et le torse de Sherlock en interrompant leur union, le resserrement de son intimité au moment de l'éjaculation ayant accentuée la douleur. Sherlock jouit en John au moment où celui-ci interrompait leur étreinte, occasionnant un spasme de retour dans l'intimité de John.

John s'écroula sur Sherlock, heureux, meurtri, béat, honteux, reconnaissant, amoureux encore plus de son Sherlock. Holmes n'avait pas encore atterri lorsque John affalé sur lui, l'embrassant délicatement dans le cou lui dit

- « Merci mon amour, je t'aime »

John Watson qui venait d'accepter cette douleur de la première fois, le remerciait. Sherlock se mit à pleurer doucement et enserrant John de toute sa tendresse, lui déclara.

- « Je t'aime John, plus que ma vie, pardon de t'avoir fait aussi mal »

- « C'est vrai que j'ai mal au cul, donc rideau pour ce soir désolé » répondit John en riant.

- « Mais je regrette rien, je t'appartiens totalement maintenant » et il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait mettre dans ce baiser. Ils firent encore l'amour innovant un autre nouveau plaisir, celui du 69. Sherlock voulait se donner à son amant, celui-ci ne se faisant pas prier, mais conscient de la douleur que la sodomie peut engendrer, n'osait pas prendre Sherlock. Son amant comprenant lui dit

- « John, je n'ai que du plaisir quand tu es en moi, un plaisir immense, intense, s'il te plait, fait moi ressentir le plaisir de t'appartenir. » John posséda Sherlock, deux fois dans la nuit, celui-ci gémissant, haletant au coups de butoir de son amant sur sa prostate, car pour Sherlock ça fonctionnait total. Après trois heures d'amour, ils prirent une douche et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'endormir autrement dorénavant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 4**

**Paragraphe 1**

**C'est la veille et ça commence déjà à déraper !**

Jack avait entendu le cri de John, malgré les râles de plaisir de Bruno sous lui. Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte, il avait faillit, après le déjeuner, aller espionner les anglais, mais s'était ravisé, rencontrant Nino et lui offrant sa 'gelati' à sucer, cela étant une 'compensation' à sa frustration. Il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer, John se donnait à Holmes. De rage et désespoir, il prit alors violement Bruno, celui-ci se dégagea et hurla à Jack.

- « Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Me touche plus ! ».

Oui, Jack Harkness était malade de douleur et sous l'influence des drogues que l'alien lui avait fait prendre dés son arrivée. Il regarda avec rage Bruno et lui lâcha.

- « Même pas foutu d'écarter les cuisses convenablement, j'me tire » et il enfila son pantalon, son t-shirt et sorti du bungalow pieds nus. Le Nino avait l'air d'être une chaudasse et son mec avait fait comprendre que les plans à trois ou plus, il était pour. Jack alla frapper à leur porte. Les italiens en pleine séance de bondage furent étonnés. Peut être faisaient-ils trop de bruit, ou bien … Nino ne pouvant bouger, c'est la tête d'Enzo qui apparu à travers la porte entrebâillée. Jack se saisit de sa bouche pour lui rouler une méga pelle, et le poussa à l'intérieur. Au spectacle d'un Nino encordé et à disposition, Jack avec un sourire grimaçant, s'adressant à Enzo

- « Je peux ? » montrant Nino, tout en dégrafant son pantalon et enfilant une capote sortie de sa poche. N'attendant pas la réponse d'Enzo, il pénétra violement Nino qui entravé, se cabra sous la douleur, un bâillon empêchant d'entendre en partie ses cris. Mais Jack avait saisi le sexe de Nino et ses coups de reins, certes puissants amenaient maintenant des râles de plaisir à l'homme saucissonné. Enzo voyant Jack prendre avec violence Nino fut content. Cela lui apprendrait à sucer le premier venu. Quand Nino commença à râler de plaisir, bon cela lui gâcha un peu sa joie sadique. Il s'approcha de Jack, commençant à lui caresser les fesses, Jack tirait son coup, il se foutait du reste, Enzo mit une capote, l'enduit de gel et posant ses mains sur les hanches de Jack faisant comprendre à ce dernier ses intentions.

- « Baise moi, j'aime ça aussi » répondit Jack sans se retourner.

Enzo ne se fit pas prier, et l'enfila direct à fond, comme Jack l'avait fait avec Nino, Jack râla à cette pénétration brutale, mais l'accepta, il était entre les deux hommes, retirant le maximum de plaisir, allant à la rencontre du sexe d'Enzo qui était bien monté, et s'enfonçant dans l'intimité de Nino.

Nino n'en pouvait plus, il voulait jouir, mais étant attaché ne pouvait compter que sur la 'mansuétude ' de Jack à le branler. Jack l'expert, se saisi de son sexe et l'amena à la jouissance en moins d'une minute trente. Nino se répandit, atteint de spasmes, il était au 7ième ciel. Jack n'avait pas encore jouit car Il voulait se faire baiser par Enzo qui tenait la distance comme on dit.

Les deux hommes grognaient, juraient, Jack haletant sous les poussées du sexe en lui, Enzo derrière Jack en sueur sentant qu'il ne tarderai pas à venir, se saisi du sexe de Jack et le masturbant, ils jouirent tous deux en simultané.

Le spectacle de voir Enzo baiser Jack avait excité Nino qui voulait aussi prendre Harkness. Il demanda à Enzo de le détacher et il prit Jack qui voulait une nuit de sexe total. Les trois hommes se prirent se sucèrent, se firent mal et donc jouirent jusqu'au petit matin.

L'hôtesse avait été ravie de la nuit. L'aphrodisiaque qu'elle avait donné aux italiens avait fonctionné et ce Jack semblait très sensible au produit ou alors c'était sa motivation à posséder John qui le faisait agir ainsi. De toute façon, c'est tout bénéf pour moi se dit-elle. Les anglais avaient été merveilleux. Amour, peur, douleur, un nectar pour elle. Les américains toujours aussi 'chastes' mais éperdument amoureux. Bruno avait eu une partie de la nuit des pensées noires avant de s'endormir en s'étant masturbé en pensant à Jack. Sam avait était 'sage' tout seul.

- tu seras pas tout seul pour la nuit qui vient. Se dit en forme de promesse l'hôtesse à l'encontre d'un Sam encore endormi.

Le réveil des occupants des bungalows fut divers et à différentes heures. Les trois hommes se réveillèrent sur le lit, Jack en premier, entre les deux, ils avaient pris des drogues et aussi picolés pendant leur nuit, donc plus ou moins frais, cela ne l'empêchant pas de vouloir prendre Nino qui dormait encore. Une séance de sexe à trois eu lieu à nouveau. Dean et Castiel s'éveillèrent, et se firent des bisous, émerveillés comme toujours de leur amour encore plus intense que la veille comme on dit. Sam se réveilla en sursaut, il avait ait un cauchemar. Il était attaché et l'autre américain, Jack lui faisait sa fête.

Sherlock et John se réveillèrent enlacés, heureux comme jamais et firent l'amour, John se donnant une nouvelle fois à un Sherlock de plus en plus éperdu. Bruno fut le dernier à se réveiller. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Heureusement demain matin tout serait fini, ils reprendraient le train et adieu Jack Harkness, le meilleur coup de sa vie, mais le plus grand malade qu'il ait aussi rencontré.

**Paragraphe 2**

**La gélule et la pinacothèque**

- « On devrait se dépêcher, n'oublies pas que l'on doit être à Mérignac avant midi» dit John dans la chambre en riant, Holmes étant dans la salle de bain. Le rituel du sous-vêtement étant de fait instauré. John mit un mini slip marron avec des coutures et bandes noires et blanches placées exactement où il fallait pour mettre en valeur son anatomie. Holmes en le voyant, du vraiment se contrôler, (un comble pour lui), pour ne pas se ruer sur John comme la veille. Il le faisait exprès le John ou quoi ? se demanda Holmes tout à sa contemplation. Voyant la tête de son amant, John en riant lui dit

- « J'sais, celui là, il est vraiment sexe, j'sais même pas pourquoi j'l'ai amené. », tout en pensant que son inconscient, lui envoyait des indices sur la date du début de ses sentiments pour Holmes, sinon pourquoi l'amener pour cette mission.

L'image de John ne portant que ce mini slip ne quitta pas la tête d'Holmes de la journée. Avec son allure sage, sous son pantalon en velours côtelé, John avait un accessoire digne de figurer dans le sac d'un stripteaseur ou gogo danseur. Si Jack savait ce que portait son amant, il serait encore plus vert de rage se dit amusé Sherlock.

Il était 9h45 lorsqu'ils prient seuls leur petit déjeuner en disant à l'hôtesse qu'ils rentraient pour l'apéro aquatique et à 10h20 ils étaient sur la route, la piscine ayant était remplie la veille et chauffée depuis le matin. Les américains étant partis pour l'une de leur dernière visite dés 9h00, leur séjour en France s'achevant le sur lendemain.

Holmes et Watson arrivèrent à midi à la base aérienne. Ils avaient décidés de ne rien dire à Mycroft de leur relation naissante, (si tenté que l'on puisse cacher quelque chose à un Holmes). Ils furent reçus par Mycroft qui après deux heures d'attente leur dit que c'était bien l'anti hypnotique-aphrodisiaque.

- « on peut ravoir les gélules » dit John.

- « Pour l'analyse on adu retirer un peu du produit, donc moins d'efficacité, » répondit-Mycroft.

- « Beaucoup ? », demanda Sherlock

- « Suffisamment pour que cela ne soit plus de 100%, mais quel pourcentage ?» finit- Mycroft songeur. Mycroft, s'amusait de voir la tête des deux amants, il avait envie d'embrasser John sur les deux joues pour les coups d'œil en coin que John envoyait par moment à son petit frère. Apparemment le docteur Watson avait accepté ses sentiments pour Sherlock. En tant qu'ainé, il voulait donner des conseils à son petit frère pour garder son chéri. Mais il ne fit rien paraître de ses pensées, du moins, John ne vit rien.

- « Vous pouvez toujours demander d'autres gélules au capitaine harkness, je sais qu'il en a d'autres, mais pourquoi avoir besoin de ces analyses au fait ? », dit Mycroft.

- « Jack n'arrête pas de tourner autour de John comme un taureau en rut », dit Sherlock, du ton le plus neutre possible, tout en ayant l'image de John en slip dans la tête.

- « Ça devient franchement lourd, des fois j'ai envies de lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche » renchérit John.

- « Je vois, demain, de toutes façons, c'est fini » se contenta de répondre Mycrof.

- « effectivement » répondit Sherlock.

John préféra ne plus dire quoique ce soit, sentant le regard de Sherlock sur lui, il se débattait avec des pensées libidineuses et le début d'une érection maintenant. L'entretien s'arrêta là, et les deux amants en profitèrent pour se promener à nouveau à Bordeaux, allant à la vinothèque. Ils rentrèrent au 'Nid vers les 18h00 et furent reçu par leur hôtesse, celle-ci montrant des signes d'excitation et d'impatience.

- « Je vous prépare un apéro diner-nautique mes chéris dont vous me direz des nouvelles », et elle leur offrit un paquet cadeau à chacun.

- « C'est à porter, au moins pour la soirée, c'est pour me faire pardonner du fait que la piscine n'était pas disponible lors de votre séjour, et je vous offre une journée gratuite si vous mettez ce que je vous ai confectionné » dit-elle dans un sourire enjôleur.

- « C'est la condition, j'ai déjà donné les leurs aux autres, Jack l'a trouvé très bien » ponctua-t-elle, laissant les deux anglais sur la terrasse, devant finir de préparer les mets pour la soirée.

Les deux amants allèrent à leur bungalow, avec leur présent.

- « Mais c'est un maillot de bain » dit John ouvrant le paquet cadeau, et voyant un tissu mauve brillant.

- « Attends y'a écrit quelque chose, ' I'm Yours», John rougit à la signification et l'emplacement, puis vu 'You're Mine' devant. Sherlock quant à lui avait un maillot tout aussi mauve, où était écrit le même slogan. Leur hôtesse avait des gouts d'aliens après tout, et ce soir était normalement la nuit de la fécondation.

Ils se demandaient si ils devaient vraiment porter ces maillots, mais n'en n'ayant pas amené. Bon ils pouvaient porter un de leur sous-vêtement, mais si John devait apparaître avec son mini-slip ou une autre de ses 'merveilles', il se ferait violer direct, pensa Holmes, mi amusé, mi angoissé.

Les italiens avaient retrouvés les américains lors d'une visite de propriété. Ils apprécièrent la dégustation et ils étaient tous rentrés vingt minutes après les anglais, leur hôtesse, leur disant que la soirée, commençait à 19h00 pétantes.

'I'm still STRAIGHT usually, à l'arrière, et TOP ALWAYS' devant était imprimé en rouge sur le maillot blanc de Sam qui ne savait pas si il irait à cette soirée. Un sandwich et habillé dans sa chambre étant une option. Se retrouver, avec uniquement des gays en maillots de bains_, (pourquoi en Europe leur maillots étaient si courts)_, pendant au minimum trois heures, l'enchantait guère, de plus la mignonne guide ne pouvant venir, son copain militaire étant arrivé inopinément dans leur conversation au tél l'après-midi, et accessoirement chez elle. En plus un maillot aussi petit, lui faisait apparaître le haut de la raie des fesses, comme par hasard !

Sam faisait vraiment la tronche devant la glace dans sa chambre, mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre, demain ils passaient leur dernière soirée à Bordeaux, il se rattraperait pour l'amitié franco-américaine.

Jack était ravi de son maillot rouge avec écrit en noir et or devant 'I'M A SEX GOD' et 'In Every Way' derrière. Bruno étant dubitatif, le sien, bleu azur arborait un ' I'M AVAILABLE ' argent, sur le postérieur uniquement, et rien devant.

- « Fait pas la tronche chéri, elle connaît tes gouts, c'est tout »

- « Va t'faire mettre ducon » répondit l'agent Barzotti, car dans la matinée, il avait retrouvé sa dignité en se réveillant seul.

- « Mais j'y compte bien ! » répondit Jack

- « Tant mieux, comme ça j'sais qu't'iras tirer ton coup avec les S.M » dit Bruno en persifflant.

Jack était apparu avec les italiens pour le petit déjeuner. Bruno n'avait rien dit, envoyant juste le regard le plus bovin possible à Enzo, pour lui faire comprendre son total désintérêt pour eux et leur nuit. Voyant les bleus de Nino, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait apparemment plus maso que lui. C'est cela qui l'avait finalement fait réagir. Il avait décidé de dormir dans la voiture une fois l'opération terminée, ainsi l'autre taré lui foutrait la paix au cas ou sa gélule ne fonctionnerait pas.

- « Ta gueule, maintenant on est en mission, bouffe ta pilule à 22h00 pour pas 'tomber en cloque' et faites pas chier agent Barzotti. J'vous rappelle, qu'vous êtes sous mes ordres », ceci amenant des pensées encore plus lubriques chez Jack qui avait la gaule.

- « À plus, j'vais rejoindre les autres » dit Bruno, enveloppé dans un peignoir en sortant. John se fit plaisir, uniquement pour être 'décent' jusqu'à la piscine, après il s'en foutait de bander ou pas. Les italiens avaient des maillots noirs. Celui de Nino avait écrit 'F..K ME I'm unknow et 'liking' , ' BIG PIECE' et 'WELCOME' pour Enzo.

Dean et Castiel avait des maillots arc en ciel où était écrit autour de la taille. 'I Will Love You Forever And Ever', avec un 'Use me, please !' devant, tout de même.

**Paragraphe 3**

**Une soirée apéro diner aqua-hic**

En arrivant à la piscine, Bruno était le premier, l'hôtesse y avait installé des poêles à gaz autour pour la soirée, elle était en maillot une pièce où était écrit 'Big Mama' et amenait des plats pour l'apéro-diner-aquatique. Elle entra dans l'eau et posa les plateaux sur une des deux tables en PVC, qui émergeaient au centre du bassin et voyant Bruno lui dit.

- « Vous êtes le premier, vous pouvez vous baigner ou attendre les autres. », puis

- « Ah voilà John et Sherlock » en les apercevant et s'éloignant pour aller chercher la fameuse jarre de sangria promise, car ils devaient boire cette boisson en premier, après, ce qu'ils voulaient, leur avait-elle dit la veille. Ils étaient tous les deux en peignoir et un peu morts de honte avec leur slogan.

- « Vous aussi vous avez eu droit à un cadeau !» dit Bruno en voyant la tête des anglais.

- « oui », répondit Holmes contrit.

- « Bon, on se jette à l'eau » dit John rieur.

- « J'aurai pas dit mieux » répondit Holmes et il attira son amant pour un baiser langoureux, ceci les désinhibant, et ils enlevèrent leur peignoir et entrèrent dans l'eau qui était chaude, au moins 29°, se dit Holmes. Bruno les rejoint, bientôt suivi par l'hôtesse et sa jarre. Dean et Castiel apparurent, et entrèrent immédiatement dans l'eau. Jack et les italiens arrivèrent ensemble, ceci renforçant la détermination de Bruno à ne plus céder à Jack, et Sam arriva enfin. 'Star' de la soirée car arrivant le dernier.

À sa stature, l'étroitesse de son maillot faisant apparaitre son anatomie, (_plus qu'il n'aurait voulu_), et son slogan, Sam attira des 'vivats et bravissimo Bello' de la part de Jack, et des italiens.

- « Tu veux voir ce que l'on a d'écrit » dit Jack hilare à la tête de Sam. Il faillit partir immédiatement, mais Dean rigolant ainsi que Castiel à sa tête, cela le décida à relever le défi. Il se vengerait en emmenant son frère et son chéri dans un bar bien craignos. Il entra dans l'eau et se tint près de Bruno.

- Il fait la tronche, son mec le cocufie ouvertement avec les deux autres, il me foutra la paix, il doit déprimer, se dit Sam. De plus, lors de leur soirée poker, il avait apprécié l'humour de Bruno qui était fan des Marx Brothers. John était sympa et amoureux de son mec, pas de danger, restait le trio d'obsédés selon Sam.

La sangria fut versée, apprécié, et la jarre de 8 litres disparue en moins d'une heure, _(Il y a pas 8 litres, les fruits prennent de la place disait l'hôtesse tout en suçant un quartier d'orange)_. L'ambiance était plus chaude, certains corps se frôlaient. Des couples s'embrassaient. Les Tapas disparaissant, ils furent remplacés par un mezzé libanais. Les deux seuls à ne pas avoir d'érection à la fin de la jarre, étaient l'hôtesse _(et pour cause) _et Sam, car malgré son 'chagrin', le spectacle offert de ces corps d'hommes n'avait pas laissé longtemps Bruno insensible. Ce dernier essayant de masquer son état à Sam.

L'hôtesse leur proposa un autre apéritif et Jack demanda une caïpirinha, les italiens l'imitèrent. John et Holmes prirent une Pina Colada, ainsi que Dean et Castiel, (_qui apparemment peu habitué à l'alcool pensaient certains convives)_, devenait trèèèès tendre avec Dean. Bruno et Sam un Mojito. Castiel était heureux, faisait plein de bisous à son chéri.

- « La sangria est la boisson des Dieux », dit Castiel en riant, citant plus ou moins, un passage de 'Juliette des Esprit' de Fellini. Dean le regardant.

- « Mon ange, je crois que tu es pompette »

- « Voui, un peu » répondit Castiel en l'enserrant dans ses bras et déposant un bisou sur sa joue. Les italiens et Jack se roulaient maintenant des pelles à trois.

- « Pas envie de nous rejoindre ? » dit Jack aguicheur à Bruno.

Il en mourrait d'envie, mais il résisterait à l'appel de la luxure, foi de calabrais.

- « Merci, j'ai beau être italien, j'aime pas les séances 'spaghetti S.M' » dit Bruno méprisant.

- « T'as tord Enzo à un big cannelloni dans l'calbut, tu d'vrais essayer », rétorqua illico Jack hilare à la tête de Bruno et Sam qui se tenaient à l'opposé d'eux dans la piscine. Les deux autres couples tiquèrent à cette vulgarité et l'agressivité sous-jacente devenait gênante, comme le maillot de Jack, qui l'enleva et le faisant tournoyer au dessus de sa tête déclara en le lançant en l'air.

- « Et maintenant tous à poils ! »

- « Un peu de décence Mr Jones. Je suis pas contre la nudité, mais vous semblez déranger d'autres personnes » dit leur hôtesse.

- « Bon, ça s'ra plus tard, pour le feu d'artifesses » dit Jack riant, et il alla récupérer son maillot ayant atterri près de… John.

- « Tu une belle bite aussi mon bébé » dit Jack à John, en regardant son maillot qui ne cachait pas grand chose de son état.

- « Et tout comme mon cul, c'est pas pour toi » répondit acide Watson.

- « ça, j'l'ai entendu hier soir» dit Jack hilare, provoquant un changement de coloration chez John. Holmes s'interposa entre les deux.

- « Bon Mr Jones, rejoignez vos amis ou votre ami, mais foutait nous la paix merci ».

- « Ola, vivement après diner, on risque plus de rigoler » dit Jack en remettant son maillot, mais laissant son sexe plus ou moins à l'air.

Sam voulait se tirer. L'hôtesse s'approcha alors près de lui et lui caressa la jambe.

- Manque plus qu'une quinqua libidineuse pour couronner le tout, se dit Sam. Il était dégouté, mais commençant aussi à être bourré et sous l'emprise des aphrodisiaques rependus dans la piscine, donc il ne bougea pas et commença à ressentir une érection. C'était gênant, mais au moins il ne bandait pas pour un mec, même si Bruno avec ses grands cils était mignon. Hein ? Depuis quand un mec était mignon ? L'hôtesse laissa Sam et son érection très mal dissimulée, et alla chercher les plats pour la partie diner. La tarte à l'épinard fut appréciée par un Dean généralement peu enclin à manger ce légume, ou tout autre légume d'ailleurs, à part la pomme de terre en frites.

À la fin de l'apéro-diner, il était 21h45, si l'air s'était rafraichi, c'était pas le cas dans la piscine. La tension sexuelle était palpable, même Sam reluquait maintenant Bruno lorsqu'il était de dos, lui regardant Jack et les italiens, n'osant poser les yeux sur le grand américain de peur de lui sauter dessus. Il sentait bien que Sam avait envie de sexe, même avec un mec ce soir, c'était normal, il devait subir les effets du produit, comme eux tous. Le dessert arriva, une superbe tarte normande, délice de Dean, et un gateau au chocolat. L'hôtesse amena les cafés et les digestifs qui furent vite expédiés. Les hommes ayant envie de rejoindre leur bungalow. Certains, pour prendre l'antidote, d'autres pour connaître des plaisirs dit inavouables.

**Paragraphe 4**

**L'après diner et l'art de digérer.**

Dean et Castiel furent les premiers à sortir de la piscine et allèrent à leur bungalow. Castiel était tout mamours, mais plus pompette, subissant en fait très peu les effets de l'aphrodisiaque alien, car sa constitution d'ange l'épargnait, par contre Dean était assez chaud et s'était promis une chose pour cette nuit.

Sam profita de leur départ et d'une absence momentanée d'érection, et ce, à grands renforts de concentration, _(Rosy O'Donnel en string en train de faire la roue, fut son mantra) _pour quitter aussi la piscine.

- « dommage que tu sois si hétéro, on pourrai t'apprendre des trucs » dit Nino en rigolant quand Sam sorti de l'eau, Jack étant à poil et ayant enlevé le maillot de Nino se frottant à lui sous le regard d'Enzo. Ceci aidant le cadet des Winchester à maintenir le clame dans son maillot.

- « Merci, mais j'me contente de ma sexualité, bonne nuit », répondit Sam, s'éloignant de dos, son érection recommençant.

Bruno était resté dans l'eau et regardait Jack. Au bout d'un moment celui-ci malgré son occupation à faire gémir le maso de Nino en lui tordant les tétons lui dit

- « Qu'est que tu veux ? Participer, mater ? »

Enzo s'était rapproché de Bruno lui montrant son sexe dans toute sa splendeur.

- « Merci, mais j'te rappelle pourquoi on est là ? » répondit Bruno

- « Moi, tant que j'suis encore lucide je vais au bungalow, bonne nuit » et s'emparant de son verre qu'il remplit de jus de fruit, il sorti de l'eau. Il prit discrètement une gélule dans la poche de son peignoir, et la mit dans sa bouche. Puis, il plongeât, allant directement vers Jack et se redressant devant lui, lui roula une pelle, lui transférant la gélule dans la bouche. Jack réalisa qu'il était en mission, et plus 'parti' qu'il ne le devait. Il devrait faire gaffe, l'aphrodisiaque semblait plus puissant que la dernière fois où il avait participé à la fécondation de cette espèce.

En effet, si Bruno et Jack avaient été volontaires pour la mission, tout comme John et Sherlock au final, il y avait un détail que Mycroft et Hartkness avait 'oublié' lors de leur explication à Londres. En fait, le but était d'offrir des 'bourdons' humains, plus ou moins consentants, à cette 'reine' alien, et ce en toute discrétion. Mycroft dans sa logique avait trouvé là l'occasion idéale pour que son petit frère puisse exprimer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Watson, et John pour Sherlock.

Jack, bien sur, n'avait pas dit qu'il avait participé à la fin des années 1910 à une fécondation de cette espèce. Deux morts par épuisements, lui et un des participants. Un blessé grave, (brulures et scarifications), et le reste des 'invités' choqués à vie de cette expérience. L'un deux rentrant dans les ordres et se mortifiant chaque jours pour son ancienne 'vie de débauche'.

Se séparant de ce 'baiser', Jack sourit à Bruno et lui dit à l'oreille,

- « La mienne est dans la poche droite de mon peignoir, prend la, sinon, il y en a au bungalow dans la sacoche noire, les deux autres sont pour les italiens, merci et pardon» et Jack avala une gorgée de son verre d'Armagnac.

Bruno faillit céder, mais se sentant soudain enserré par Enzo qui avait passé ses mains autour de son ventre pour l'attirer a lui, pour lui faire sentir sa 'péninsule latine', comme avait dit Jack la nuit dernière, il repoussa l'homme et l'insulta en italien. Il sortit de la piscine et parti vers le bungalow, oubliant dans sa colère et frustration de prendre la gélule dans le peignoir de Jack.

Il bandait, avait mal au cœur et au sexe. Il laissa les trois hommes qui commençaient à s'envoyer en l'air dans la piscine. L'hôtesse avait regagné sa chambre d'incubation, faisant les derniers réglages en fonction de la situation. Il y aurait un trio ce soir, donc il fallait re-calibrer les champs d'énergie émanant des bungalows. Pour l'instant seul, les anglais et le couple d'américains étaient dans les leurs en train de 's'occuper', Dean ayant progressé dans la recherche du plaisir avec son amant, comme la caméra dissimulée dans leur salle d'eau le montrait.

Un coup d'œil sur l'écran d'une des cameras extérieures, lui apprit que le trio était toujours dans la piscine. Elle décida d'aller leur dire d'aller dans leur bungalow, question d'hygiène leur dirait-elle tout sourire. Le trio s'exécuta à regret et frustré, sortant nus de l'eau, surtout qu'Enzo était prêt à jouir lorsqu'il avait entendu dans son dos leur hôtesse sur un ton amusé et directif dire.

- « Messieurs, s'il vous plait, je vous prie de regagner votre ou vos bungalows, le filtre de la piscine ne filtrant pas tout. », ceci le calmant provisoirement, la culpabilité catholique italienne étant forte malgré tout.

Jack partit avec les deux hommes, étant adeptes des jeux hards, il ne fallait pas qu'ils aillent trop loin. Il avait prit des gélules pour eux, lorsqu'il estimerait que cela irait trop loin, mais où se situait le 'trop loin', maintenant avec un Jack sous aphrodisiaques, malgré l'antidote.

C'était sa mission, ayant abandonné momentanément son autre mission : John, qu'il laissait en stand by pour l'instant, les deux hommes pouvant le combler pour cette nuit. Encore une nuit de frustration à ne pouvoir faire l'amour à Ianto, le posséder, le faire gémir de plaisir, le faire supplier qu'il aille plus profond, fort en lui et que Ianto le possède aussi.

Sam n'avait pas pu atteindre son bungalow tant le désir était fort et il était adossé au mur de celui de Jack et Bruno, se caressant le ventre, titillant ses tétons tout en se masturbant lentement, malgré l'envie de jouir, le maillot baissé juste sous son sexe. Il avait pensait être sous l'influence d'un démon, mais malgré le comportement de Castiel avec Dean ce soir, l'ange aurait dés leur arrivée, détecté une présence maléfique, si il y en avait eu une. Alors, d'où venait son état d'excitation ? Il se trouvait con d'être pris ainsi d'une telle envie comme un ado, en rut, (pléonasme). Tout à ses caresses, les yeux clos, il n'entendit pas Bruno arriver.

Le français était en arrêt devant le spectacle de Sam se donnant du plaisir et ses grognements étaient total sexe. Bruno sorti encore plus son sexe qui était au garde à vous, bien avant cette vision, et commença à se donner le même plaisir que Sam en s'adossant au tronc d'un arbre à quelques mètres de lui. Sam entendit un bruit, _(bruno avait laissé tomber son verre, tout à son plaisir maintenant),_ et vit Bruno les yeux clos se caressant. Cela lui rappela les deux seuls concours de branlette qu'il avait fait justement lorsqu'il était ado.

- « Je t'excite ?» demanda t-il à Bruno, avec un visage lascif, les yeux mi clos, tout en continuant à se caresser. Bruno ouvrit les siens. Il devait reprendre le contrôle, et surtout prendre sa gélule, et en donner une à Sam, mais des vagues de désir, commençaient à le faire vaciller.

- « oui, tu m'excites » s'entendit-il dire dans un soupir.

Sam affichait un sourire sensuel et de prédateur, il avait envie de plus, plus qu'une nouvelle branlette.

- « Viens, j'vais pas t'manger, sauf si tu l'demandes », répondit Sam plus excité que jamais par la situation, le maillot de bain baissé jusqu'à mi-cuisses maintenant.

Bruno, s'avança vers lui, et dans un dernier effort, réussit à se détourner, se dirigeant vers la porte du bungalow, la clef dans une main tremblante. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans la salle d'eau. Il sorti de la sacoche une gélule, l'avala et ouvrit le robinet pour boire. Il en profita pour se passer sur le visage de l'eau froide. Il devait reprendre ses esprits.

(À suivre…. Enfin pour celle(s) et celui (ceux) qui en a, ont envie


	12. Chapter 12

**Paragraphe 5**

**Oui, c'est cochon !**

- « Tu veux m'prendre ? », demanda dans un souffle Bruno.

-'p'tain ouiais » répondit Sam, la voix enrouée par le désir. Bruno se sépara de Sam et alla vers le lit.

- « Viens » dit-il et Sam s'avança.

- « Comment tu veux être en moi ? »

- « Euh », le peu de neurones opérationnels chez Sam 'fonctionnèrent' et il visualisa. Il voulait prendre Bruno en doggy, car il voulait se donner l'illusion qu'il prenait une femme, mais une autre image s'imposa à lui. Bruno assit sur lui. Il voulait le voir bander et empalé sur son sexe. Il voulait voir la tête d'un mec se faisant baiser par lui.

- « assis sur moi » dit-il, et il s'allongea sur le lit.

Bruno prit un préservatif et en para le sexe de Sam, puis l'enduisit de gel. Il fit pénétrer 'big Sam' en lui doucement, trop doucement pour Sam qui râlait de mécontentement mais aussi de plaisir. Il s'enfourcha jusqu'à la garde et commença à se mouvoir sur un américain râlant, jurant des 'p'tain, c'est trop bon'.

Sam commença à se mouvoir sous Bruno, allant à la rencontre de l'intimité de l'homme et de sa prostate, amenant des irradiations de plaisirs intenses chez les deux hommes. Sam redressa son torse et enlaça l'autre jeune homme de ses bras puissants, un autour de ses épaules, l'autre à la naissance des fesses de Bruno, et il lui roula une pelle magistrale, laissant le français quasi dans les vapes. Bruno plia ses jambes de chaque côté du dos de Sam, ses pieds reposant sur le lit, ce dernier toujours en dessous de lui ses jambes à l'identique. Cette position leur amenant des cris intenses de délivrance lors de leur jouissance pendant leur coït. Sam ne voulait pas sortir de l'intimité de Bruno.

- « Sam, faut que j'aille dans la salle d'eau, j'reviens » dit Bruno. Sam grogna à la séparation de leur étreinte intime. Cet orgasme fantastique au lieu de le calmer, lui avait encore plus donné l'envie de posséder le français. Bruno dans la salle d'eau prit deux autres gélules et revint vers Sam allongé sur le lit, le regardant sortir de la salle d'eau.

- « c'est quoi ? » demanda t-il lorsque Bruno lui montra une gélule.

- « C'est pour planer » lui répondit l'autre. Sam était tenté, il goba sans hésitation la gélule et dit merci. Ils reprirent leurs baisers enflammés et le désir renaquit en eux. D'ailleurs les avait-il quitté ? Sam à genoux, prit Bruno a quatre pattes sur le lit, cela amenant les deux jeunes hommes vers des sommets d'extase, jusqu'au moment où la porte du bungalow entrebâillée, s'ouvrit en grand et que la lumière de l'abat jour s'allume sur un Castiel sur le seuil de l'entrée, sidéré du spectacle de Sam sautant Bruno. Les deux amants occasionnels furent tout aussi surpris de voir débouler Castiel, avec un taser dans chaque main, une ceinture d'autres à la taille, prêt à tirer sur eux.

- « Services secrets français, c'est OK !» hurla Bruno à Castiel, alors que deux secondes avant, il criait, 'plus vite' à Sam, ce dernier ayant rompu leur étreinte et avait sauté au bas du lit, se saisissant d'un pied de la table de chevet prêt à l'arracher pour en faire une arme, (instinct du chasseur encore une fois). Ce cri stoppa Castiel dans sa tentative de taser les occupants du bungalow.

- « J'ai un antidote, je viens de l'faire prendre à Sam, mais faut le temps qu'il agisse.» renchérit-il. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, _(signe de réflexion chez l'ange), _la releva et dit

- « Je sais ce qu'il se passe, » puis, - « Je vais voir les autres bungalows. »

Le fait que Castiel semble au courant déstabilisa l'agent français. Il y avait-il des agents américains ? Pourquoi sa hiérarchie ne l'en avait-il pas informé ? Il demanderait des explications plus tard, car pour l'instant, l'action était primordiale à la réflexion.

- « Jack s'occupe des italiens, je vais voir les autres dans quelques instants, retournez auprès de Dean » dit Bruno, ceci finissant de convaincre Castiel d'aller voir son chéri. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu que cette alien était en cycle de reproduction.

Sam avait la honte de sa vie, mais aussi la gaule de sa vie. Il se releva, regarda Bruno, qui s'était maintenant couché sur le dos.

- « C'est quoi, cette histoire de services secrets ? »

- « J'expliquerai plus tard », répondit Bruno qui relevant ses jambes dit à Sam.

- « Viens je veux te sentir en moi, mon bel hétéro. » Il savait comment 'relancer' un mec hétéro dans le doute, mais excité. Sam, ne se posa plus de question en posant un genou puis deux sur le lit, s'avançant vers lui. Il se saisit des jambes de Bruno et les mis sur ses épaules, son sexe toujours gainé et prêt, rencontrant aussitôt l'intimité du français, ne tardant pas à disparaître à nouveau en Bruno, dans un coup de rein de Sam, leur amenant un râle de plaisir. Sam prenait Bruno tout en l'embrassant, lui mordant le cou, donnant de forts coups de son 'bélier' en lui, comme il le faisait 'ordinairement', car 'I'm Still straight usually, Top always'. Sam prenait un pied complet et Bruno un Sam en chaleur.

Au moment de ce nouvel orgasme, les deux jeunes hommes avaient leur front collé l'un à l'autre, Bruno ayant ses mains entrelacées derrière le cou de Sam. Leur coït fut encore plus violent que le précédent, Bruno se répandant sur son ventre et torse au moment où Sam jouissait en lui lors de quatre violents coups de reins finaux. Bruno n'avait même pas eu besoin de se masturber pour jouir, l'excitation étant trop intense. L'américain s'écroula sur lui de tout son poids de géant ne rompant pas complétement leur étreinte intime. Il leur fallut 5 minutes pour reprendre un semblant d'esprit, vu les circonstances.

Ce nouvel orgasme ayant fait un peu plus atterrir Bruno. Sam descendant plus lentement, l'antidote ne faisant que commencer à agir. Bruno se demanda au vue de sa propre excitation, si ils devaient prendre une demie gélule de plus. Bruno caressait le dos en sueur de Sam. Ce dernier se laissait faire, appréciant. Puis Sam se couchât sur le côté regardant son amant d'une nuit, le seul de sa vie.

- « Je recommencerai surement jamais avec un mec, donc j'profite un max, excuse » dit Sam.

- « Tu devrais prendre une douche » dit Bruno de plus en plus conscient.

- « Ok, si tu m'accompagnes »

- « Va devant, j'te rejoins »

Sam alla sous la douche, attendant le français sous l'eau. Bruno entra dans la salle d'eau, fouilla dans son sac, puis dit à sam.

- « Ferme les yeux »

Sam s'exécuta et il se retrouva attaché au robinet par les menottes que venait de lui passer Bruno.

- « Désolé mon trésor, mais j'dois aller voir les anglais, j'reviens, rien de sexuel j't'rassure » et il sorti enfermant en plus à clef Sam qui hurlait de le détacher.

- Merde, je suis un obsédé se disait Sam, tout en gueulant contre un Bruno déjà parti. Celui le fit rire, car à cet instant il réalisa qu'il venait de sauter deux fois un mec et avait encore envie. Merde il avait encore envie, il commença à bander.

**Paragraphe 6**

**Existe-t-il un huitième ciel ?**

L'agent Barzotti, remit de ses émotions, (enfin en partie), alla en courant au bungalow du couple d'anglais avec l'antidote pour qu'ils aient une dose supplémentaire. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Les deux hommes faisaient l'amour avec passion, John se donnant sans retenues à Sherlock. L'aphrodisiaque ayant un effet anesthésiant, sur certaines zones et en stimulant d'autres _(Bruno l'avait expérimenté avec Sam)._ Leur porte était fermée à clef. Il l'ouvrit avec son passe-partout issu de son sac, les deux anglais étaient trop occupés pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

- « Sherlock, John, avez vous prit l'antidote ? » leur demanda-t-il. Les deux hommes au bord de l'orgasme me l'entendaient pas, seul leurs râles, gémissements, et grognements leur étaient audibles. Sherlock prenait John de face avec passion, les genoux de Watson contre sa tête, ses bras enserrant les épaules de son amant. John haletait, ordonnait à Sherlock de le posséder sous les coups de butoir contre sa prostate, car là, ça fonctionnait et sans douleur, uniquement du plaisir pour John qui prenait le pied de sa vie, son amant aussi.

Sherlock jouissant en John, ceci déclencha illico l'orgasme de John, les deux hommes entendirent au bout de 3 minutes enfin Bruno, qui s'était rendu dans la salle d'eau, avait ouvert une gélule dans un verre d'eau et se tenait devant eux.

- « Buvez ce verre, la moitié chacun », Holmes et John étaient, malgré le premier antidote 'partis', ils obéirent, nullement gênés de leur nudité et activité devant Bruno.

- « qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » arriva à articuler un Holmes toujours sur John.

- « L'antidote n'est pas assez puissant, il faut au moins en prendre une demie en plus. Je repasse tout à l'heure, il faut que j'aille au bungalow des italiens. »

À cet instant, des hurlements de douleur provenant du bungalow latin déchirèrent la nuit. L'agent Barzotti était pleinement opérationnel, la décharge d'adrénaline, l'aidant à combattre les restes de l'aphrodisiaque en lui pour le moment, car l'image de Sam le hantait.

- « Je vais voir, restez ici » dit-il au couple toujours couché. Les amants n'ayant de tout façon l'envie d'aller nul part, sauf encore au 7ième ciel et voir si il en existait un 8ième !

John avait prit un méga pied, pas de douleur que du plaisir, et QUEL PLAISIR !

Ils étaient rentrés directement à la fin du repas pour prendre l'antidote, sentant bien que leur état de conscience était modifié. Ils s'étaient dits dans l'après-midi, qu'ils feraient front ensemble, du fait de la moindre efficacité de leur gélule. Ils n'avaient pas demandé au capitaine s'il en avait d'autres de réserve, honteux de leur démarche à Mérignac. Ils se désiraient l'un l'autre, aphrodisiaque, ou pas. Ils allèrent prendre une douche, et cela dérapa à l'instant où ils enlevèrent leur maillot.

John saisi la bouche d'Holmes pour l'embrasser violement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils jouirent très vite en se masturbant et eurent à peine quelques minutes plus tard à nouveau la gaule.

- « Viens » dit Holmes, entrainant John hors de la douche et sans se sécher, ils allèrent s'étendre sur le lit, commençant leur nuit d'amour.

John sur Holmes, l'embrassait, le mordait, jouait avec ses tétons, léchant l'aréole amenant des gémissements de plaisir à Sherlock, John grognant du plaisir donné et reçu, son amant lui prodiguant des caresses le long du dos et sur les fesses. John continua de jouer avec le corps d'Holmes et descendit jusqu'au sexe de Sherlock, léchant les testicules, mordillant l'aine, attendant de Sherlock lui donne une capote pour pouvoir prendre dans sa bouche ce sexe si tentateur, maintenant pour lui.

Sherlock répondant 'instinctivement' plus que logiquement, prit une capote pour la donner à son amant. John grogna de plaisir en gainant le sexe d'Holmes. Il prit le sexe de Sherlock entièrement dans sa bouche, et se dégagea, puis commença avec sa langue à jouer avec le gland de Sherlock tout en regardant son amant gémir d'extase, il engloutissait par moments encore plus la verge de Sherlock dans sa bouche, le gland buttant contre le fond du palais. Sherlock se cabrait, jurait, pestait, ses mains tordant les draps sous cette tempête de sensations multipliées par l'aphrodisiaque dans son organisme. Puis dans un cri libérateur et douloureux, il se rependit dans le préservatif et John le ressentit, ce dernier jouissant aussitôt sur les draps et Holmes.

John remontant vers les lèvres de son amant, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, d'être l'un dans l' se caressaient, avec désir et envie, ils fient un 69 et jouirent à nouveau dans des spasmes d'extase, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas rassasiés. Les corps roulaient l'un sur l'autre leur apportant des râles de plaisirs constants, puis

- « Prends moi » dit sensuellement Sherlock à la fin d'un baiser torride.

John se roula sur le coté et se munit d'un préservatif, Sherlock s'était mis à quatre pattes sur le lit. John regarda son amant en position de soumission attendant d'être pénétré par son sexe. C'était la première fois que John allait prendre Sherlock ainsi.

Dans sa vie d'hétéro, c'était sa position favorite pour prendre une femme, mais là, il allait prendre Sherlock, un homme, son amant dorénavant et avec de la chance à jamais. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Holmes et commença sa lente pénétration en continu. John était au delà du plafond avant d'être totalement en Sherlock, lui, le rejoignant immédiatement lorsque sa prostate fut cogné par le sexe de John.

- « T'es Ok ? », marmonna John

- « Oh oui !» répondit Holmes dans un souffle de désir.

John commença à se mouvoir lentement en son amant. John voulait que leur union dure le plus longtemps possible, mais Sherlock donna des coups de bassin, allant à la rencontre du sexe de John, ceci faisant voler en éclats cette résolution. John agrippa les fesses de Sherlock, les écartant un peu plus, cela lui permettant d'entrer encore plus profondément en son amant, occasionnant des cris de désir chez Sherlock. Leurs mouvements s'accélèrent, ils haletaient, s'invectivaient des ordres, suppliques, leurs corps se cambraient, les mouvements amples ayant été remplacés par des saccades courtes et rapides, les amants reconnurent la montée de l'orgasme.

Chaque fibre de leur corps criait comme eux cet appel à l'extase pure. Ils jouirent avec violence, John se plaqua contre les fesses de Sherlock, et l'enserra de ses bras, Sherlock atteint de spasmes, s'empalant encore plus sur la verge de John alors que sa semence aspergeait les draps du la main de John enserrant son sexe. Ils s'affalèrent sur le lit. John toujours en Sherlock. Ils avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle, tant l'orgasme avait été puissant.

John fit des bisous sur le dos de son amant, le remerciant silencieusement de ce moment unique dans sa vie. C'était la meilleure fois de Watson, bon les aphrodisiaques étaient en cause, mais pas seulement. Car c'était la première fois que Watson aimait aussi intensément une personne, et cet être était un homme et c'était bien.

John rompit leur étreinte intime, voulant embrasser son amant. Sherlock grogna de désaccord, mais oublia quand John l'embrassa avec fouge et amour. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils reprenaient des forces, ils n'étaient pas encore repus l'un de l'autre. John se retrouva sous Holmes, ce dernier l'embrassant et commençant la fameuse descente vers les délices, John prit deux capotes, mais aussi le gel et les tendit à son amant. Sherlock comprit le message et tout en léchant les testicules de John introduisit un doigt en son amant. John ne ressenti aucune douleur, un deuxième vint, puis un troisième, seulement la sensation de l'intrusion en lui, toujours pas de douleur,

- merci les aliens, se dit John en état semi conscient. Sherlock s'était redressé pour mettre le préservatif en regardant John intensément. Il se coucha sur le dos, invitation pour John à le chevaucher. John introduit le sexe de son amant en lui, attendant la douleur des jours passés. Le gland entra sans difficulté, surprenant les deux hommes, John continua sa descente, s'empalant encore plus sur ce sexe palpitant de désir. Il commença à remuer avant d'être totalement pris par son amant. Il ressenti une douleur mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait connu.

- « Sherlock, passe moi le poppers » dit-il

- « T'es sur ? C'est pas dangereux avec ce que l''on a dans le corps ? », répondit Holmes.

- « C'est toi que je veux dans mon corps » répondit John en se penchant pour prendre le flacon, rompant leur étreinte intime. Il inspira deux fois et reprit le sexe de Sherlock en lui. Cette fois, nulle douleur et il alla jusqu'à la garde, assis pleinement sur son amant son sexe entièrement en lui. Au premier mouvement de son bassin, John ressenti non une douleur, mais la présence du sexe en lui, il recommença, les va-et-vient n'étaient pas douloureux, au contraire, il commençait à ressentir du plaisir, un plaisir nouveau et puissant.

Holmes, lui tenait les fesses maintenant, John gémissait sous les coups de butoir sur sa prostate, ça fonctionnait, youpi ! Il voulait que Sherlock le prenne comme il le prenait. Sherlock avait aussi envie de cela, il fit basculer John sous lui, et continua à aller et venir en lui. John se faisait baiser par un homme, son homme, et il aimer se donner à Sherlock, il lui disait, lui criait, le suppliait de le prendre, de le baiser. Holmes était fou de désir, et les 'ordres' de John l'excitaient encore plus.

Les deux hommes étaient au bord de l'orgasme, les yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ils haletaient, grognaient, et le coït arriva. John ayant _(comme lui avait dit par défi Jack), _les genoux collés aux oreilles, en jouissant, une partie de son sperme atterri dans sa bouche ouverte par son cri de délivrance. C'était la première fois que John goutait son sperme. Il avala sa semence, ceci lui amenant une idée. Les derniers spasmes de l'orgasme diminuant, ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans leur chambre.

**Paragraphe 7**

**Room-Service et ambulance**

- « Buvez ce verre, la moitié chacun » entendirent-ils, en découvrant Bruno à coté de leur lit d'extase. Ils firent ce qui était demandé, une courte explication de l'agent français et ils étaient à nouveau seuls, suite à un cri venant d'un bungalow, et béats de ce dernier coït.

- « John, merci pour ce moment de pur bonheur » dit Holmes en lui souriant.

- « Merci à toi de me faire découvrir autant de plaisirs », répondit John en lui souriant aussi. Ils s'enlacèrent, heureux de ces moments de plaisirs. La deuxième prise d'antidote et ce dernier orgasme les ayant amené à commencer leur 'descente'. John avait eu une idée.

- « Sherlock, ça remonte à quand ta dernière fois avant nous deux ? » demanda-t-il

- Pourquoi John voulait savoir ça ? Se demanda Holmes, puis

- « Cela faisait presque sept mois et j'ai fait un test hépatite, etc, il y a deux semaines » répondit Holmes.

- « Moi, j'en ai fait un et depuis j'ai été fidèle à Sarah, (_enfin jusqu'à ces derniers jours)_ et je sais qu'elle l'a été, car elle flippait pensant que je la trompais depuis un moment quand je lui ai dit que j'étais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, _(il avait pas voulu dire que c'était Sherlock, même si Sarah s'en doutait)_. Elle a su me le faire comprendre. »

- « Et tu veux en venir où ? » dit Sherlock mi amusé, mi intrigué de ce que son amant allait lui demander, car il pensait avoir compris où John voulait en venir.

- « Ben, on pourrait ne pas utiliser de préservatifs » dit John interrogatif et affirmatif dans son propos. Holmes regarda longuement son amant.

- « John, c'est ce que tu veux ? » lui dit-il

- « Je t'aime et je n'veux plus de barrière entre nous », on en a pas besoin, je te promets d'être fidèle, et si par malheur je devais un jour rompre mon serment, je ne te cacherais rien car je partirai. Je sais que notre histoire ne pourra survivre si l'un de nous trompait l'autre. »

C'était la première demande de vie en couple pour Sherlock. John lui demandait qu'ils vivent ensemble, et pas en tant que colocataires. John lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais aimer quelqu'un et vouloir vivre avec et pourquoi pas pour le restant de sa vie, car cette personne est votre âme sœur, (frère) est une autre chose. John était l'âme frère de Sherlock. Holmes l'avait enfin reconnu et il allait tout faire pour qu'il soit l'âme frère pour John.

Ils firent encore l'amour et jouirent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre goutant pour la première fois la semence de l'autre. La 'descente' s'accentuant, il était presque 1h00 du matin maintenant. Ils avaient besoin d'une douche.

L'agent Barzotti, sortant du bungalow des anglais, appela les autres agents en attente à 5kms, une unité médicale ayant été prévue, tout en se rendant au bungalow des italiens. En entrant dans le bungalow des italiens, c'était plus du bondage mais une séance de torture en règle que subissait Nino par son amant. Jack à genoux faisant une pipe au bourreau de Nino entravé.

- « Tu viens participer ? » demanda Jack en lâchant le sexe de l'italien un instant. Bruno tira sur Enzo avec l'un des deux tazers que lui avait laissé Castiel, celui-ci s'écroulant sur Jack dans des spasmes, ce dernier ayant été tazé aussitôt après, _(vengeance personnelle de Bruno)._ Bruno se précipita vers Nino, le spectacle des souffrances subi par le jeune homme était atroce à voir, brulures, coupures, hématomes, il devait même peut être faire un début d'hémorragie interne. Bruno, heureusement entendit les bruits des véhicules arrivant. Il sorti du bungalow, les agents allèrent à son encontre.

- « Agent Barzotti, quelle est la situation ? » lui dit l'agent Stéphane Castaing, son supérieur à la D.S.T, le lieutenant Legros n'étant pas venu.

S'adressant en premier aux médecins sortant de l'ambulance, et désignant le bungalow des italiens.

- « Allez à ce bungalow, un mec fait peut être un début d'hémorragie interne », puis s'adressant à son supérieur,

- « Holmes et Watson vont bien, mais il faut donner quasi une double dose apparemment pour contrer l'aphrodisiaque, ils sont dans leur bungalow », Bruno sentait encore en lui les effets de l'aphrodisiaque en pensant à sa partie de jambe en l'air Sam qu'il avait enfermé dans le bungalow, continuant son rapport de la situation.

- « Un des trois américains ne semble pas affecté, il s'occupe de son copain, je me suis occupé de l'autre. Je vais allez lui donner une deuxième prise d'antidote et un retcom »

- « Nous nous en occupons », dit Microft apparut soudainement comme à son habitude.

- « Vous êtes ? » demanda Bruno

- « Mr Holmes, gouvernement de Sa gracieuse Majesté ».

- « Holmes…. il y a un sherlock Holmes avec John Watson, de votre famille ? ». Mycroft ne répondit rien, il n'était pas là pour une réunion mondaine.

- « Docteur James, allez au bungalow et administrez à l'américain ses 'bonbons' » dit Mycroft en se tournant vers une femme en blouse, (en fait, c'était Médusa sa secrétaire).

- « Je préfère lui administrer moi même » répondit Bruno

- « Envie encore de s'amuser ? » dit Microft froidement. Bruno rougit

- « Donnez moi le retcom» dit à nouveau Bruno.

- « Vous savez que c'est plus un manipulateur de mémoire qu'un sédatif, donc il faudra pendant son sommeil, lui raconter une belle histoire pour qu'il se réveille sans 'trauma' » dit amusée, Médusa en lui tendant une gélule.

- « Vous dites qu'un des américains ne semble pas affecté, quelle est votre explication ? » dit son supérieur à Bruno, Mycroft afficha une mine intéressée.

En effet, on lui avait dit qu'il y avait trois américains, mais ses agents n'avaient eu l'idée de prendre des photos, ou leurs noms, pire que des amateurs, des imbéciles. Lors de la visite de Watson et de Sherlock à Mérignac la veille, ils n'avaient pas parlé des américains, mais de criquet, potins mondains, bref, tout sauf l'essentiel, Sherlock et John et donc n'avaient évoqués que succinctement les américains. _(en fait Mycroft n'avait pas regardé entièrement le dossier, car il y avait bien des photos et les noms des trois américains. Distraction due au fait qu'il pensait à son petit frère et son dorénavant amant, voir, peut être futur beau frère, John Watson.)_

- « Aucune idée pour son immunité » dit Bruno.

- « Nous nous en occupons » lui dit son supérieur.

- « Comment se fait-il que Jack ne soit pas avec vous ? » demanda Médusa à Bruno.

Le fait qu'elle utilise son prénom n'ayant pas échappé à l'agent français, ce dernier la regarda en professionnel.

- « Il est depuis hier avec les italiens et est surement responsable de certaines blessures de Nino. » répondit-il froidement en se tournant pour aller à son bungalow retrouver un Sam winchester attaché, un peu moins sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque, certes, mais à poil et ayant toujours la trique.

**Paragraphe 8**

**Quand Mycroft Holmes rencontre l'ange Castiel**

Nino, blessé sorti du bungalow sur une civière une perfusion avait été posée, et fut immédiatement emmené au véhicule qui était plus une unité de soins intensif mobile qu'une simple ambulance. Il s'en tirerait, mais il faudrait un bon mois de convalescence. Il avait été décidé de lui faire subir une cure de sommeil jusqu'à complète guérison, ainsi, les souvenirs de cette nuit ne viendraient pas le hanter.

En ce qui concernait son ami, une gélule de Retcom qui avait été 'gracieusement' prêté par Torchwood, permettrait de lui implanter des souvenirs d'une séance S.M ayant mal tourné, mais pas avec tous les souvenirs de cette nuit. Ainsi à son réveil, il 'saurait' pourquoi il était dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec son ami. Médusa entra dans le bungalow des italiens.

- « Jack » dit-elle à l'homme de dos qui se rhabillait, ce dernier se retournant.

- « très chère, comment allez vous ? » dit –il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Certainement mieux que vous, malgré vos frasques »

- « Qui peuvent continuer, si vous le voulez » lui répondit un Jack dragueur.

- « Merci, mais pas cette nuit, une prochaine fois peut être. Au fait vous devez prendre une gélule en plus, apparemment, le dosage de l'aphrodisiaque est plus élevé qu'on le pensait », répondit-elle en faisant demi tour et sortant du bungalow.

Jack atterrissait de plus en plus et les évènements de la nuit commençaient à arriver sur lui comme la vague d'un tsunami. Nino endormi était entouré d'un médecin et un agent qui lui avaient fait prendre une gélule et lui implantaient les souvenirs qu'il aurait à son réveil à l'hôpital auprès d'Enzo dans 48 heures. Jack devait remplir son devoir, et donc aller voir comment allait John. Il se dirigea vers le bungalow des anglais.

Après avoir eut un nouvel orgasme en se goutant l'un l'autre, John et Sherlock entamèrent une discussion.

- « John, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » dit à un moment Sherlock à son chéri.

- « Bruno, il nous a vu lorsqu'on … lorsque tu, enfin tu vois » fini par dire un Watson mort de honte.

- « C'est parce que je te prenais ? » dit Sherlock de la voix la plus douce possible, son ami étant vraiment gêné maintenant.

- « Oui, mais pas seulement … pendant un moment j'ai eu du plaisir à ce qu'il nous regarde », dit John en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Sherlock.

- « Je suis pervers ou quoi ? » dit-il plus à lui même qu'à Sherlock qui était scié de cet aveu. John était-il exhibitionniste ? Il faut dire que son récit de sa nuit parisienne avec Jack pourrait laisser penser que le docteur Watson aimait peut être se montrer pendant des moments de sexe après tout, se dit Holmes.

- « Chaque jours on découvre un peu plus de soi, ou pas, je sais pas quoi te dire John, sauf que l'on étaient encore plus sous l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque lorsque cela est arrivé, cela peut fausser ton jugement sur toi même », répondit Holmes en enserrant son amant dans ses bras et il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

Watson, soupira, il avait à nouveau envie de Sherlock, de faire l'amour avec lui. Son amant, du moins une partie de son anatomie était dans les mêmes dispositions que John. Il redressa la tête et embrassa langoureusement Sherlock, et se mouvant il se retrouva sur lui, les deux amants avaient à nouveau envie l'un de l'autre, mais moins furieusement, plus amoureusement cette fois.

On frappa soudain à la porte, les deux amants arrêtèrent à contre cœur leurs préliminaires à de nouveaux plaisirs, et Holmes dit d'entrer. Jack apparut sourire aux lèvres.

- « Vous allez bien ? Bruno m'a dit qu'il vous avait donné une autre gélule, ça fait effet ? », dit un Jack qui ne cessait de regarder John droit dans les yeux.

- « Ça va, mais on aimerait avoir notre intimité pour la fin de la nuit, donc si vous pouviez sortir et dire aux autres que nous n'avons pas besoin d'être dérangé à nouveau » dit glacialement Holmes.

Jack sorti du bungalow, il était plus malheureux que jamais, ce Sherlock avec son air de suffisance parce qu'il pouvait toucher John, faire l'amour à John, et que John lui fasse l'amour, devenait de plus en plus intolérable pour Jack, il se vengerait d'Holmes.

Il croisa les autres agents en se rendant à l'unité de soins voir Nino en train d'être opéré. Mycroft sortait du bungalow des deux américains accompagné par Cas, en donnant des ordres aux agents qui attendaient devant la porte. De loin Jack voyait quand même qu'ils avaient une tête bizarre. Que s'était-il passé ? Mycroft avançait seul dans sa direction, Cas se dirigeant vers le bungalow de Sam accompagné d'un des agents, l'autre restant en faction devant la porte. Il allait bientôt avoir les explications aux questions qu'il allait poser concernant les américains. Du moins, il ne se gênerait pas pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il en était de ces américains. C.I.A ? N.S.A ? Ou un service officieux du gouvernement américain ?

(trente cinq minutes plus tôt)

Les agents en forçant la porte, entrèrent dans le Bungalow des américains et pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

Castiel adossé à la tête de lit, chantait à voix basse en tenant Dean endormi dans ses bras, il ne lui avait pas donné la gélule fournie par Bruno, pas besoin, mais il s'en voulait, il avait reconnu l'espèce de l'alien, mais n'avait pas perçu qu'elle était en période de reproduction, surement une distraction, liée au plaisir qu'il avait d'être avec son amour en vacances. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'irruption dans leur chambre par deux hommes en uniforme qui pointaient des armes sur eux et un troisième en costume. Le civil, à leur vue et particulièrement à celle de Castiel, fut saisie d'une peur profonde, il connaissait apparemment Castiel ainsi que peut être les frères Winchester.

- « Sortez et attendez moi dehors » hurla Mycroft aux deux agents sidérés de sa réaction, mais ils obéirent. Les hommes sortis, Mycroft, s'inclina en signe d'humilité devant l'ange.

- « Voyez m'excusez, je ne savais pas, _(Mycroft s'en voulait d'avoir été distrait lors de la visite de son frère),_ nous savions qu'il y avait trois américains, mais sans vos noms ou photos, si j'avais su, nous vous aurions informés. Seriez vous en mission ? Votre ami n'a pas eu trop à souffrir des effets de l'aphrodisiaque ? » Cette dernière question étant dite sans aucun sous-entendu graveleux dans la voix ou pensée de Mycroft.

L'ange le regarda et jouant en ce moment du respect réel de l'homme envers lui, ceci lui évitant momentanément de penser à l'épisode de la douche et sa lenteur à réaliser la situation. Il lui répondit.

- « Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter de la condition de mon compagnon, Bruno, ou l'agent Barzotti, si vous préférez, m'a donné une gélule à lui faire prendre, mais je préfère ma méthode de soins, je vous la rend, sans offense, d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Sam, il pourrait être d' d'une humeur massacrante demain. »

- « L'agent Barzotti s'en charge », dit Mycroft,

- « Je sais, j'ai vu les soins qu'il lui portait ! », la réaction de l'homme aurait pu le faire rire en d'autres occasions, mais Cas garda son sérieux.

- « Je pense que pour son bien être, il est préférable que je m'en occupe. Pouvez vous dire aux personnes présentes qu'elles ne rentrent pas dans ce bungalow ainsi que celui de Sam ? Merci »

- « Il en sera selon vos ordres » répondit Mycroft qui avait pendant tout ce temps gardé la tête baissée.

- « Plutôt un souhait » répondit Castiel amusé par cet homme qui devait vivre vraiment pour la première fois de sa vie le sentiment de petitesse de l'existence, de son existence.

- « Dernière question. Comment nous connaissez vous? » demanda Castiel

- « Je travaille pour le gouvernement anglais, je suis l'une des quatre personnes au Royaume-Uni en m'incluant à connaître votre existence et la réalité des derniers événements », ceci dit avec un ton, où était mêlé la terreur rétrospective et une reconnaissance infinie que l'apocalypse n'eut pas lieu.

- « Je vous remercie, nous pouvons sortir maintenant, je vous accompagne » dit Castiel. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant. Dean dans son sommeil avec un sourire ravi murmura « Cas », ceci arracha un sourire et un soupir à l'ange. Dean allait faire de beaux rêves jusqu'à demain. Et demain serait autre, car Cas n'avait pas effacé les souvenirs de Dean. _Un : Parce que ce n'est as bien de manipuler la mémoire de son chéri. Deux : euuuh, bon, bennn, voilà…. quoi, donc, et puis, merci. _

_(2__ième__ tiers du chapitre IV, bon il reste encore un ou deux chapitres)_


End file.
